Break Free
by Inhuman X
Summary: A young Pokémon Trainer, wishes to achieve his dream of being his Regions Champion! Along with freeing himself from his Dad's shadow and revealing himself as his own Master Trainer Will he succed? Accepting 5 Oc's.
1. A New Start

"Oh no! What time is it!" Yelled Chase as he jumped out of bed. It was 3:00 he had to leave in 30 minutes to Alamos Town. He ran into the bathroom and took about a 15 minute shower regarless the rush. He slipped on a white long sleeved shirt, and a brown shirt ontop of that that had the number 6 on the left side of his chest, he slipped on some baggy blue pants and black shoes. He looked in the mirror to fix his short black hair, it fel in front of his golden eyes.

He then ran into the kitchen looking for his dad. He grabbed some toast and began to panick.

"DAD!" He yelled. "DAD WE GOT TO GO!" Then from another room came a man. He had white hair, with a white long sleeved shirt, a brown t-shirt with the number 6 on the left side of his chest, some baggy blue pants, and some black shoes. He looked at Chase with his brown eyes.

"Whoa. We're wearing the same thing."

"Are you serious!" Chase ran back into his room and back out. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was a little tight but showed his medium upper body build he wasn't fat but he wasn't super buff, along with some dark blue jeans that sagged a little, and some nice black deckline shoes. This was his favorie outfit.

"You ready son?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"Alright. Pidgeto come on out!" His dad threw a pokeball revelaing the large bird pokemon.

"Pidgeot!" It called.

"Wait one more thing!" Chase ran into his room and grabbed his ipod.

"Alright let's go." They both jumped onto Pidgeto and flew to Alamos Town. Chase looked back at his hometown. YoungBlood City. In ths CoCo region. Flygin from there to Sinnoh is a long trip. But thanks to Pidgeots fast flying they got there in time. He saw his mom outside the house door(Note-His parent's are not divorced.). His mom has long black hair, with gold eye, she wore a simple black tube dress.

His dad's name was Hero. They travled all along Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He even discovered a region nobody from the outside has ver been to. The CoCo region. Chase walked in and saw everybody. His dad's friend Charlie. Charlie was about his dad's height, he had short blue hair, he wore a red beanie with a black pokeball sign stitched on the side, a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants, black and gold fingerless gloves, and red shoes.

"Hey Charlie." Chase said as he walked over and shook hands.

"Hey buddy happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Chase over here!" Chase looked over and saw another of his dad's friends, Lucas. He would either go by that or just Luke. He wore a black t-shirt, a white suit, white pants, nad black shoes. Next to him was his Gengar.

"Gar!"

"Hey Gengar thanks for coming."

"Don't forget us!" Again he looked over to see a couple with a baby. It was Wes. Another one of his dad's friends. He had spikey white hair, pale skin, black t-shirt, blue trench coat jacket, black pants, and blue and black shoes. Next to him was Marina, his wife. She had orang hair, she wore a pink t-shirt, a blue jacket as well, a white skirt, and pink boots.

"Hey you guys!" Chase walked over and said his hi's. They were holding their newborn son Cloud. He was starting to look like his dad.

"Chase!" A male voice yelled. There he saw his best friend King. King wore a white lab coat, he had grey eyes, light brown skin, his coat was out lined in gold, black pants, and black shoes. Next to him were 2 girls. Kings faternal sister Queen who had pale skin, a black lab coat, outlined in white, white pants, and white shoes, her eyes were blue with her black hair covering the right side of her face, the opposite of King.

"Hey Queen! Luca!" There next to Queen sat Luca Cynthia's daughter. She had long black hair, she wore an orange and black scarf, she wore a white t-shirt, with a black school unifrom shirt, with a black skirt, and black boots.

"Hey!" He sat down next to them. He looked on and saw 3 pokemon masters. His dad, Lucas, Charlie, and Wes. Then the doorbell rang. He ran to open it only to see his favorite aunt.

"Aunt Dawn!" He hugged his aunt and then his grandma Joanna. Both were top-corrdinators. His Aunt Dawn was his dad's younger sister. Followed behind was Ash Ketchum a Kanto frontier brain, and Brock the best pokemon breeder ever.

"Nice to see you guys." Eeverybody was here for his 15th birthday party. The day he would pick his starter pokemon and go on his journey.

"Alright everybody settle down!" His dad began. "It's time for Chase to pick his starter pokemon!" Hero walked over to the video phone and brought up 5 people. Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Kran, and Professor Rowan.

"Hello my fellow Professors. Today Chase is 15 and he has decided to start his journey. He will pick from what you got."

"Chase from Kanto you have the choice's of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all very loyal pokemon. Neither will fail you in your journey. They truly are the best." Professor Oak told.

"Or you have the possibility to become a great trainer by picking one of the Johto starters Cyndaquil, Chikorita, or Totadile. " Prfessor Elm argued.

"Or you can be like your father and pick Torchic from Hoenn. Or Treecko, or Mudkip. Any of these are great choices."

"Orre only has 1 starter and that is Eevee it can turn into any of those types and more. Eevee is truly an outstanding starter pokemon."

"Sinnoh is always a good choice as well with Piplup, Turtwig, or Chimchar. You will not be dissapointed." All the professor's voices began to overlap. Then everyone argued over which is better. Chase scanned all the pokemon. Each jumping for joy wanted to be pick. All except 1.

"I know who I'm going to pick!" Chase yelled. Everyone got silent. "Cyndaquil!" He said. EVeryone bursted into cheers. Then Hero walked up.

"Why Cyndaquil." Out of all of them Cyndaquil was sleeping. It stood out to me so I picked it."

"Well then great choice!" Professor Elm exclaimed. He then sent it over.

"Alright!" Chase picked up the pokeball and raised it into the sky. "Cyndaquil is mine! Cyndaquil come on out!" Chase opened the pokeball releasing the fire mouse pokemon.

"Quil!" It said.

"Come on." Chase bent down and outstretched his arm. Cyndaquil crawled up it. Chase walked back over to his friends.

"Man Cyndaquil huh? My first pokemon is Cranidos." King said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Mines is Budew." Queen did the same.

"Dratini is mine." Luca showed a pokeball as well.

"Well me and Cyndaquil are going to be amazing. We leave for our journey tomorrow."

"Would you like company?" Luca asked.

"Yes I would."

"Then I'll join you."

"I'm going solo." Said King.

"Same here." Agreed Queen. As the 4 kids talked Chase kept overhearing things people would say about being just like his father when it came to pokemon and how they wondered if he would live up to his father's shadow or not. This angered him. Chase just looked at them. Then he thought...

_"Looks like I"m going to have to make a name for myself. By myself. Fine with me."_ He looked at his friends. Then he looked at all the people in the house. _"Time to break free."_


	2. Into the Mines

Chase packed all of his stuff up and readied for his depature. He waited outside for Luca. Soon enough she came running out with her Dragonite. She had Dragonite every since she was a Dratini when Luca was 3. They've been best friends since. Also having her mom be Sinnoh league champion her mom was able to supply her with 8 badges. All except for the Beacon Badge.

Unlike Luca, King, and Queen Chase decided to get his first pokemon when he was going to actually start his journey. King got his Cranidos when he was 3 and his twin sister Queen got her Budew when she was 2. Mainly because Budew's were easier to find and that's what Queen wanted. King wanted a Crandios obviously so his father worked in the Oreburge Mines for a year looking for it.

"Quil Cynda." Cyndaquil was resting on Chase's shoulder.

"I know. You guys are late."

"Sorry."

"My dad's taking us on his Pidgeot to Oreburg City."

"Cool."

"Yeah we leave in like 5 minutes."

"Why not now?"

"Quil Cynda Cyndaquil!"

"Calm down Cyndaquil. Well leave in 5 minutes no arguing." Chase looked on at the streets as people walked by. They were in Alamos Town still waiting for his father. Then saw a kid. He was around his age, his black hair fell in front of his face, he wore black shoes, jean pants, and a sweater jacket, the torso was red, and the sleeves were golden. Chase stared at him.

"Hey! You."

"Me?" The kid turned around.

"Yeah want to battle?"

"You don't want to battle me. You won't stand a chance against me."

"Want to test that theory?"

"It's not a theory it's a well known fact that is 100% true."

"Then let's do this. Luca will you judge?"

"Sure."

"Drago!" Her Dragonite called.

"Dragonite return." Luca jogged over to where she could see the battle clearly. "This battle is between Chase from YoungBlood City and ... ummm what's your name?"

"Marcus from VeilStone City."

"Against Marcus from VeilStone City! Ready begin!"

"Chimchar don't dissapoint!"

"Hold up." Chase took out his headphones and put them in his ears. He then took out his Ipod and chose a song. Aftewards he look at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil fade into battle."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped off Chase's shoulder and faced Chimchar.

"Is that your only pokemon?"

"What?"

"Whatever. Chimchar use Scratch now!"

"Cyndaquil stay."

"Quil?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Then stay."

"Quil Cynda!" Cyndaquil stood it's ground as Chimchar swung it's claws scratching away at Cyndaquil.

"Chase do something! Cyndaquil's taking damage!"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Chimchar now Dig!"

"Char!" Chimchar leaped up and dug into the ground under Cyndaquil.

"Quil!"

"Wait for it."

"Chimchar now!"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar came up from under ground and went straight for Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil now dodge."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil leaped out of the way as Chimchar went head first ino the ground.

"Chimchar now use Scratch!"

"Char!"

"Cyndaquil again."

"Daquil Cynda!" Cyndaquil stayed in one spot until Chimchar came back for another attack. Luckily Cyndaquil was fast enough to move again as Chimchar ran into the ground again.

"Scratch." Chase called.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ran up and swung it's hands wildly at Chimchar scratching it's back infuriating it. Then Chase's dad, Hero, stepped out.

"You guys time to go!"

"Pidge!" Pidgeot called.

"Huh?"

"Alright. Cyndaquil we're done here."

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil ran back over to Chase and climbed on top of his shoulder.

"Let's go Luca!" He called as he pulled the headphone out of his right ear.

"Coming." Luca caught up to them and they all got onto Hero's Pidgeot.

"Alright let's go!" Hero said.

"Chimchar return." Marucs returned his Chimchar and watched as they all flew away. _"Next time there will be nowhere to hide."_

Within minutes they arrived at Oreburg City pokemon center.

"Alright you guys have fun on your journey okay?"

"Bye dad." Chase said.

"Bye." Hero and Pidgeot then flew off into the sky.

"So where shall we go first?" Luca asked.

"The mines."

"Quil?" Cyndaquil looked at him awkwardly. Chase then ran straight into the mines.

"Chase hold up! Ninetails go!"

"Tails."

"Follow Chase!" Luca jumped onto Ninetails and they followed him towards the mine. By the time they got there he was already digging. "What is he doing."

"Tails?"

"Chase!" She called.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a pokemon."

"What pokemon?"

"I honestly have no idea." Chase continued to dig away.

"Are you serious?" Luca and Ninetails sweat dropped. "Well then we are off to the pokemon center. Luca and Ninetails rode off to the pokemon center.

"Quil Cynda?"

"I don't know Cyndaquil whatever pops up alright."

"Quil Cynda Cyndaquil."

"We'd get through this faster is you helped me."

"Cynda?" Chase then threw on a hard hat on Cyndaquil and gave it a pick axe. "CYNDA CYNDAQUIL QUIL CYNDAQUIL!"

"Calmdown Cyndaquil okay."

"Quil..." Cyndaquil sweat dropped and began to dig. Then after 10 minutes of digging a deadly sandstorm kicked up.

"Whoa!" Chase covered his eyes.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil did the same.

"What is that?" Chase oponed his eyes just enough to scan everything. Soon enough he saw a Larvatair swinging it's arms wildly to cause a Sandstorm. "Larvatair huh? Cyndaquil let's catch it!"

"Quil Cynda!"

"Let's use Dig!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil immediatley leaped into the ground and went straight up hill towards Larvatair.

"Larva!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil popped up from behind Larvatair and kicked down the hill.

"Larva Larva Tair!" Larvatair rolled all the way down the hill.

"Dig again!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil went back down it's hole and ended up back next to Chase.

"Cyndaquil go Dig."

"Tair!" Larvatair jumped up and ran at Cyndaquil.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil made another whole and left Larvatair wondering where it went.

"Tair!"

"Quil!" When Cyndaquil popped up it shot balls of fire at Larvatair.

"Ember huh? Nice."

"Tair!" Larvatair swung it's arms causing another sandstorm to whip up and counter it.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped back in it's hole and repeated this process. EVentually Larvatair got dizzy and tired of turning and attacking, turning and attacking, and so on and son on. Unitl if finally fell to the ground.

"Pokeball go." The capturing device sealed Larvatair inside of the pokeball. *Beep *Beep* *Beep!* "Alright. we caught Larvatair."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil came up and hugged Chase.

"Calm down we still have to take out his city's gym leader. The thing it he's a rock user."


	3. Rocky Roads

Chase and Luca walked up to the Oreburg City gym.

"Hello! My name is Chase and I"m here for a pokemon battle!" Chase went straight to the point.

"Well my name is Roark and I'm the gym leader. So in other words I accept."

"2-on-2 sound okay to you?" Chase asked.

"Fin with me." Roark took his stance on the side of the beaten up rock field. Chase walked over to his.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil rested on Chase's shoulder.

"Alright! Onix let's go!"

"Nix!" The giant stone snake pokemon roared as it looked on at Chase with no fear.

"Hmph. A Cyndaquil huh?"

"Yes."

"So I can exchange pokemon whenever I want correct?"

"Exactly."

"Then this should be easy." Luca looked at Chase. She walked up to him.

"Chase your at a disadvantage here. You have a fire type pokemon and a rock nad ground type pokemon as well you don't stand a 50-50 chance."

"That's why it makes this so fun." Chase pulled out his black headphones and put them in his ears.

"Ready begin!" Chase saw the ref drop the flag.

"Cyndaquil fade into battle."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped off Chase's shoulder and faced off against the giant Onix.

"Onix Screech!"

"Dig."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil leaped into the ground nad dug a hole as Onix released a powerful screech attack hat hit Chase instead. He just closed his eyes and acted as though it were just a cool breeze.

"Onix use Sandstorm!"

"Nix!" Onix raised it's tail and swung it as a giant sandstorm was whipped up causing Luca to cover her eyes.

"Cyndaquil return. Larvatair fade into battle."

"Tair!" Larvatair stood unphased by the sandstorm.

"Screech!"

"Sandstorm."

"Larva!" Larvatair swung it's arms across the field as the gust of wind soon picked up and blasted the screech attack right back at Onix.

"Onix use Rock Polish!"

"Larvatair return. Cyndaquil go."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ignited it's flame.

"Nix!" Onix's eyes glowed red then it dashed forwards at Cyndaquil recklessly.

"Cyndaquil stay."

"Cynda!"

"I don't know why you aren't doing anything but oh well!" Onix rammed right into Cyndaquil slamming it into the wall behind Chase. OR so they thought.

"Cyndaquil!" Yelled Luca.

"Looks like your down to 1 pokemon."

"Actually you are."

"Huh?" Roark looked closely to see Cyndaquil sitting ontop of Onix's head asleep.

"Onix no!"

"Looks like I win right?"

"You got a lucky hit and run!"

"Did I?"

"Yeah! Onix return!"

"You only got 1 more pokemon left Roark. Make it count."

"What was that! Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!"

"Cyndaquil return. Larvatair Sandstorm."

"Larvatair!" Larvatair stood in front of a rampaging Rampardos and swung it's arms kicking up a serious sandstorm throwing it off guard. Rampardos crashed into a boulder on the field. Larvatair looked back at Chase.

"Larva larvatair."

"Sorry. If we want to win then this is how. I need you and Cyndaquil to understand how everything is working out at the moment."

"Tair larva." Larvatair pointed at Rampardos who was trying to get it's head out of the boulder.

"Yes even that's part of the plan."

"Tair larva larva."

"No stay in then I'll call you back."

"Larva." Larvatair made a small sigh and looked at the ground and the slowly lifted it's head to see an infuriated Rampardos.

"Flamethrower Rampardos!"

"LARVATAIR!"

"Return."

"What! Why?" Roark was becoming frustrated.

"You becoming angry?" Chase asked.

"Yes I'am!" Roark snapped. "I should've won by now!"

"Yeah if I was a normal trainer but the thing is I'm not. Cyndaquil your up."

"Cynda daquil!"

"Ember."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil opened it's mouth releasing small embers at Rampardos.

"Flamethrower!" Roark yelled. Rampardos finished up with it's Flamethrower causing all the embers to simmer away.

"Return. Larvatair go."

"Larva!"

"Flamethrower now!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos opened it's mouth releasing a powerful red and yellow stream of fire.

"Larvatair Sandstorm."

"Tair!" Larvatair swung it's arms again causing the flamethrower to hit another rock on the stands.

"Ramprdos use Zen Headbutt!"

"Pardos!" Rampardos's head began to glow blue as it rushed at Larvatair.

"Dig."

"Tair!" Larvatair dug a hole at the last second causing Rampardos to hit once agian another boulder.

"Return. Cyndaquil go Smokescreen."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil came out leaped onto Rampardos's back and released a thick black smok blinding everyone.

"Rampasrdos use Flamethrower again!"

"Dig."

"Quil!"

"Ramp!" All you could see from the smoke was a stream of red orange and yellow fire that hit the roof. "Dos!" Rampardos was knocked out of the smoke nad was struggling to get up.

"Cyndaquil use Ember."

"Quil!"

"Take Down!"

"Change that Ember into Smokescreen."

"Daquil!" Cyndaquil released another thick black smoke creating 2 covers of it over the field as a raging Rampardos kept going and ran head first straight through ther gym walls.

"I win." Chase said."

"Rampardos!" Roarark ran over to Rampardsos to find it unharmed, but unable to battle. "Wow you really are something kid." Roark started.

"Thanks. I"m just trying to be diffrent. To break free from al the other trainers."

"Well you are doing just that. Nobody's battled me like that before and I probally won't get mad like that in a battle again."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for making you mad. It's the only way I could win."

"Yeah well here's the Coal Badge take care of it."

"I will thank you."

"Chase you did it!" Luca came down and hugged her friend.

"Okay that's enough...you stopped the song." Chase pushed her off and replaye the song but took out his right earphone.

"Thank you Roark and good bye." Luca said.

"Why you saying thank you? I battled him."

"Let's just go." Luca walked out the door. Chase looked at Cyndaquil.

"Quil." Cyndaquil shurgged it's shoulders. "Yeah real helpful Cyndaquil." Chase followed soon behind. There they met a girl with navy blue pin striaght hair that reached abover her shoulders, her bangs fell in her eyes, she wore a white thick headband, she had light sea blue eyes that kindof tinkled, she wore a white spagetti tank-top, dark blue jean shorts, and white higtop converse. By this time all of this was observed Chase put his headphones back in and Cyndaquil was sleeping on his head.

_This is what Luca heard..._

"Hello my name is Priya Jamienson. I would like to battle one of you!"

"Umm okay...?" Luca responded.

_This is what Chase heard..._

[In sync. Song name: Fading. Artist: Decyfer Down]

It starts with one time to fit in  
Addiction slowly setting in  
I drift it off into desire**  
I was looking back at me  
I can't even see your face  
The pressure is closing in  
Its taking me again  
Wait, its all that I can take  
And every single day  
A part of my soul is fading  
But now, I am letting go some how  
I'm tackled and I'm bound  
I'm coming out to name I'm fading  
So save me  
From what I've become

Its like a force that pulling you  
Its empty promise eyes are true  
I was looking back at me  
I cant even see your face  
The pressure is closing in  
Its taking me again  
Wait, its all that I can take  
And every single day  
A part of my soul is fading  
But now, I am letting go some how  
I'm tackled and I'm bound  
I'm coming out to name I'm fading  
So save me  
From what I've become

Just about to break (Wait)  
Let me see the way (Take)  
I'm shattered into pieces  
On the floor

Wait, its all that I can take  
And every single day  
A part of my soul is fading  
But now, by letting go some how  
I'm tackled and I'm bound  
I'm coming out to name I'm fading  
So save me  
From what I've become

_This is what Chase saw..._

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla blah."

_Back to everyone's point of view..._

"Chase." Luca shoved him.

"What?"

"This girl want to battle one of us."

"Ku. Let's do it."

* * *

Anyways for the song part of the chapter I suggest u look it up it's a really cool song. At least I think so. Anways hope you enjoyed sorry it's been taking me so long. I'm working on 2 other stories. 1 I'm trying to kind of rush but it's still coming out good. Hope you like the battle

Oc introduction:

Oc: Pryia Jaimenson belongs to CheetahLover101! Congrats the first Oc appeared with 4 more to come!


	4. Night Skys and Chasing Shadows

Chase looked at the girl.

"Hmmm...Cyndaquil wake up." Chase tapped Cyndaquil on the head.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil snapped back in anger to it being asleep.

"Fine." Chase then turned his attention to the girl, "Sure I'll battle you."

"Great! Let's do it!" Priya took out a pokeball.

"I'll go first. Larvatair fade into battle."

"Larva!" Larvatair came out in confusion.

"Look I know we just battled but it's time to see what you really can do."

"Larvatair larva!"

"No I'm not questioning you let's just battle."

"Larva." Larvatair crossed it's arms over it's chest and turned away.

"Your going to have to trust me though Larvatair."

"Larva..." Larvatair contiued to look on.

"Well then I guess I'm up! Go Bud!" Pryia threw a pokeball revealing a Mudkip.

"Mudkip Mud!"

"A Mudkip huh?"

"Yeah. I lived in Hoenn in Littleroot town and I know about the guy who runs the Hoenn divison of the group called Revolution."

"Hero?" Chase asked. He knew this because his father not only founded Revolution but he was also a 3 time Hoenn champion, a 2 time Kanto champion, a 2 time johto champion, and a 3 time Sinnoh champion. Inable to be part of the Revolution who had to beat everysingle lead and their eilte 4 at least 2 times in a row. Around his home town Youngblood City in the CoCo region he was known as Hero's son. That's why he came to Sinnoh in hopes that nobody from the CoCo region would find him and expose him.

Luca on the other hand was Cynthia's daughter and loved the fame. She took it in. Whenever challenged to a battle by bigger trainers to test her she'd turn. Her pokemon, like her mother, are a weird group of pokemon from others. Wheather she'd win or lose she'd never dissapoint.

"Chase you okay?" Luca pushed him a little.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Anyways as I was saying I plan on taking him and his Blazeiken on with Bud here! He'll be at a disadvantage."

"Hmph. Like I'am now?"

"Exactly."

"Alright then." Chase put his headphones in his ears and gave her a serious stare.

"What are you doing?" Pryia asked.

"Preparing for battle. I listen to music to keep me calm."

"I see. What song?" She asked.

"Brand New Start by Alter Bridge. Now your move first."

"Fine! Bud Tackle!"

"Kip!" Bud ran at Larvatair who awaited orders from Chase.

"Don't move okay."

"Larva?"

"I know what I'm doing just trust me okay?"

"Larva." Larvatair could see in Chase's eyes that he could trust him, so it was natural for Larvatair to return the favor. Larvatair stood there and tokk the tackle head on.

"Alright! Bud use Tackle again!" Pryia yelled in a good sound confidence. As Mudkip ran at Larvatair it still didn't move.

"Now."

"Tair." At the last second Larvatair moved and Mudkip was just able to scratch it.

"Scratch." Chase called.

"Larva! Larvatair!" Larvatair swung it's claws down that shone in the moonlight as they came down heavy on Mudkip's back.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried out in pain.

"Bud! You okay?" Pryia looked at Mudkip not able to do anything.

"Larvatair use Tackle."

"Tair!" Larvatair ran at Mudkip while it began to stand.

"Bud Water Gun!"

"Mudkip!"

"Larvatair stop right now."

"Larva!" Larvatair stopped in it's tracks as it was hit directly by the Water Gun attack.

"Why'd you stop?" Pryia asked.

"Why not?" Chase responded.

"Whatever. Bud use WAter Gun again nad finish this!"

"Larvatair wait for it."

"Larva!" Larvatair stood up awating for another call. The water gun attack came and hit Larvatair as it just stood. Mudkip kept it going.

"Sandstorm."

"Larvatair!" Larvatair swung it's arms causing the sand and the water to turn into mud as it all went flying back at Mudkip.

"Bud no!"

"Kip!"

"Larvatair can you still battle?"

"Larvatair!" Larvatair gave a good thumbs up.

"Alright use Dig."

"Tair!" Larvatair leaped into the ground and dug it's way behind Mudkip.

"Bud behind you!"

"Kip!" Mudkip turned around still blinded by what was now a mudstorm.

"Dig." Chase called again. Mudkip used Water Gun missing and had it blown back in it's face.

"Bud can you still battle?"

"Kip!"

"Alright then let's do this! Bide!"

"Kip!" Mudkip's body began to glow white as it started into the blinding mud storm.

"Larvatair end it Scratch."

"Tair!" Larvatair lifted it's hand towards the sky as it glowed white and it came down on Mudkip knocking it out.

"Bud you okay!" Pryia ran up and picked up her Mudkip.

"Larvatair you did great." Chase pulled out a pokeball and returned Larvatair. "Nice battle, but it's not always about disadvantages."

"I guess your right. Thanks for the battle."

"No problem. Let's go." Chase motioned to Luca. Luca began to walk forwards. Chase came up to Pryia and being a little talelr than her he petted her head. She blushed a little. "Why don't you travle with us?"

"Umm okay..."

"Cool. Hey Luca she's going to travel with us."

"Alright!" Luca smiled and welcomed Pryia into the group. Soon everybody was resting at the pokemon center laying in their beds.

Midnight...

Chase walked out of the Oreburg ity pokemon center with Cyndaquil and Larvatair looking for the closest tree. He walked around and finally found one.

"Quil!"

"Larva?"

"Right here you guys. Perfect." Chase layed against the tree and started listening to Drown You Out br Crossfade. He looked at the night sky.

"Tair?"

"Daquil?"

"Righ here you guys. From now on every night at Midnight well come out here and jsut stare at the night sky cool?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil was happy about it.

"Tair!" Larvatair seemed to start to catch on to the fact that it's now part of a team. Chase pulled his badge out of his pocket and looked at it.

"So you won your first badge?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah. Did you watch?"

"No I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Then from the tree's shadow a Darkrai came up.

"Larva!"

"Quil!" Both small pokemon were in shock.

"Calm down you two. Darkrai's like my guardian angel." Darkrai looked at them. "So what'cha want?"

"Just to tell you that there is something or more like someone who is bringing back a powerful orginazation or more like recreating it."

"Okay."

"He's close."

"Whatever." Chase continued to look at the sky.

"You need to take things more seriously."

"I will when I want to. Right now I just want to listen to music and chill with my pokemon co..." Chase cut himself off when he heard something in the bushes. "Time to go Darkrai."

"Well meet again."

"Yeah but next time jsut chill with me ku?"

"Well see..." Darkrai faded into the shadow of the tree.

"Hello!" Chase called. "YOu guys be carefull."

"Larva!"

"Cynda!" Both pokemon stood in front of Chase. Then from the bushes another shadow jumped out. It seemed like it was clothed in a brown hooded cloak and they ran.

"Hey wait! Larvatair Cyndaquil return!" Chase returned his pokemon then quickly ran after the person. He was right behind them. "Hold up! Wait a second!" Chase ran after them as fast as he could. "Who are you!"

The cloaked person turned down an immediate corner down an alley.

"Wait!" Chase followed only to find the person jumping a brick wall. "Come on!" Chase began to climb the wall. Once he reached the top the person was still running. Chase decided to jump off the ten feet wall and landed in a thing of garbage. "Well this sucks. At least it's not too bad." Chase then got up and continued to chase after the person.

Once he turned out of the ally ther person was gone.

"Come on! What is this guy!" Chase bent down to catcht his breath then found a piece of paper and picked it up. It read:

_Inside everybit of light there is darkness._

_Wherever there is light we shall turn the light to black until there is no more light._

_We are the Shadows_

_We are invisible during day and night_

_The Master will lead this world into darkness_

_We will rule this world_

"Whoever this was they sure were fast. Well looks like I better get back to bed." Chase then walked right back to the pokemon center. What he didn't know was that he person he was chasing was looking down at him while he red the letter.

"I guess he doesn't get the message." The cloaked man looked up to him next to his superior.

"He will soon enough. Eerybody will soon understand what it's like chasing the Shadows!"


	5. Enter Mt Cornet

Chase, Luca, and Pryia left Orebrug City the next day and walked right into Mt. Cornet. Chase had Cyndaquil laying on his head as usual while listening to music., Pryia and Luca were talking girl stuff.

"I'm bored. How about you Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda Cynda..."

"I agree. Well there's not much we can do about it."

"Quil..."

"So the next gym is a grass gym. There are a few pokemon I plan on catching."

"Cyndaquil?"

"Just 2."

"Cynda cyndaquil?"

"A Staravia and an Electabuzz."

"Quil?"

"Yeah. We can probally run into a Staravia anywhere we go basically. When we stop in Floroma Town I'll look for Staravia, then an Electabuzz as well. Okay?"

"Cyndaquil."

"Come on. We can't just win with you and Larvatair all the time."

"Cyndaquil."

"Alright then it's agreed. Well catch a Staravia and Electabuzz."

"Quil!"

"What now?" Chase looked on to see a boy across from him. He had spiked black hair, mahogany brown eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with a red flame on it symbol on it, he wore red goggles ontop of his head, he also wore a red jacket, he wore black pants, red and black sneakers, along with red fingerless gloves. He was sitting by a small body of water with a Dratinin swimming in it.

"Alright Ember come on out." The boy had a big smile on his face as his Dratinin splashed him with the water. "Come on out."

"Cyndquil what do you think?" Chase asked.

"Cynda?"

"Should we battle him or not?"

"Cyndaquil Cynda! Cynda Daquil cyndaquil."

"So yes?"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Alright. Hey Luca, Pryia I'll be right back."

"Okay yeah whatever." Luca replied as she and Pryia continued to talk. Chase just looked back at them.

"I don't get it. I mean I understand they are both tomboys..." Chase was ut off by Cyndaquil.

"Quil."

"Right." Chase walked over to the boy. "Hey my name is Chase. Would you like to battle me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

"Tini!"

"Ember return."

"Dratini!"

"Alright. How about a 2-on-2 pokemon battle?"

"Perfect let's do it."

"Alright." Chase took a few steps back nad examined where he was. They were battling between 2 mountain like boulders along with a pool of water by them, there were rocks and boulders covering the field, it was also dark makingi t hard to see.

Chase began to plan what he was going to do. _"Alright Cyndaquil is going to have to use the rocks to recover from and take advantage of it's small body. If we can do that with both of this guy's pokemon then we should be okay."_ Chase looked on. "You go-" He was cut off.

"Go! Nidorina!"

"Rina!" The small blue posion rat pokemon called.

"Cyndaquil fade into battle." Chase raised his eyes to Cyndaquil who was sitting ontop of his head.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped off his head and lit it's fire preparing to battle. Chase put his headphones in and looked on at the battlfield once more.

"Nidorina! Double Kick!"

"Nido!" Nidorina leaped into the air as it's legs glowed white aiming for Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel off those boulders."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil jumped up in the air as it's body was engulfed in flames it bounced off one of the boulders as Nidorina missed hitting nothing but ground. Soon enough Cyndaquil came back and hit Nidorina in the back with it's Flame Wheel knocking it forwards.

"Nidorina!" The boy yelled.

"Cyndaquil Ember."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil stopped in it's place and shot out small balls of fire around Nidorina.

"Nido!"

"Cyndaquil use Scrath."

"Nidorina use Dynamic Punch!"

"Nido!" Nidorina turned around as it's fist glowed white and punched Cyndaquil in the gut.

"Quil!"

"Oh no." Chase looked on as Cyndaquil fell. "Nice hit. Cyndaquil stop attacking now."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil got up and looked at Nidorina.

"Nidorina use Mega Kick!"

"Rina!" Nidorina ran at Cyndaquil as it's foot began to glow then jumed into the air as it's foot came crashing down onto Cyndaquil smashing it into the ground.

"Ha! Direct hit! Now what? You can't beat me! Man I can't believe you just gave up like that!"

"Are you going to attack or what?"

"You got it! Nidorina use Double Kick!"

"Nidorina! Nido!" Nidorina looked for Cyndaquil then leaped into the air again as it's feet glowed white and soon came crashing down on Cyndaquil smashing it into a boulder.

"Ha! Nidorina finish this match up! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Nido Nido!" Nidorina opened it's mouth as an orange sphere appeared in front of it's mouth.

"Release!"

"Rina!" Nidorina released the powerful orange like blast.

"Cyndaquil Smokescreen."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil then released a thick black smoke blinding Nidorina and the trainer boy.

"Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil's body was swallowed in flames as it chased after Nidorina in the black smoke and got a direct hit.

"Ember."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil released small fire balls that burned Nidorina's body.

"Cyndaquil Dig."

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil dug into the mountain dirt annd came up from behind Nidorina and attacked it. This knocked out Nidorina.

"Perfect."

"Nidorina no!" The trainer boy yelled.

"That was a nice match. What's your name?"

"Jaden! Jaden Namikaze! That was jsut round 1 remember! Round 2 hasn't even started yet! Nidorina return! Next up! Go! Larvatair go!"

"A Larvatair?" Chase asked. He also had a Larvatair. If this guy took out Cyndaquil things would get confusing.

"Larvatair use Dig!"

"Larva!" Jaden's Larvatair leped into the ground creating a hole.

"Cyndaquil we have to do as much damage as possible."

"Quil!"

"Alright. Time to put my idea to action. Cyndaquil I want use Flame Wheel and Ember."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped into the aur as it's body was once more swallowed by fire as it began to bounce off the rocks and shot out small fire balls at the same time.

"Larvatair use Crunch!"

"Larva!" As Cyndaquil began to come down heavily on Larvatair it was stopped by Larvatair's Crunch.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil called out.

"Great." Chase looked on.

"Alright! Larvatair looks like we win!"

"Larva!" Larvatair began to celebrate with Jaden.

"Cyndaquil return. You did great."

"Ha! Now what!"

"I didn't want to have to do this. Larvatair fade into battle."

"Tair! Larva?"

"Larva?" Both of each others Larvatair's looked at each other from head to toe.

"What's the deal! Huh! You can't send out the exact same pokemon as me!" Jaden began to yell.

"Sorry. I only have 2 pokemon. I plan on catching some more soon."

"Whatever! Let's end this right now then! Larvatair use-" Jaden was interupted by an explosion that brought up dust from the ground.

"What the?" Chase looked past the dust cloud to see a male standing on a boulder accomponied by his Walrien.

"Who are you?" Asked Chase.

"My name is Daniel!" Chase didn't get a good look at the boy until he jumped down from the boulder. The boy looked around 13. He had purple slick back hair, he wore brown goggles, he had big blue eyes, he had pale skin. He wore a green t-shirt with white stripes at the end of the sleeves, he wore brown overalls where the straps were undone, he also wore brown and green boots, he wore grey fingerless gloves on his hands.

"What was that about!" Yelled Jaden.

"Larva!" His Larvatair replied with him.

"Larvatair use Sandstorm." Chase called.

"Tair!" Chase's Larvatair swung it's arms around causing a sandstorm to whip up. The girls were finally done talking and came to help.

"What happened?" Pryia asked.

"Me and Jaden here were having a nice battle when this guy came down here for some reason."

"Walrien use Hyper Beam!"

"Rien!" The giant walrus pokemon released a powerful orange blast hitting the cave ceiling.

"Dragonite use Protect to cover us!" Luca sent out her Dragonite who immediatley covered them in a green barrier.

"Ferno use Mach Punch!" Pryia threw her pokeball releasin a Monferno.

"A Monferno huh?" Chase looked at it.

"Yep. Ferno here is a great pokemon to fight with. No Ferno go!"

"Monferno!" Ferno's fist glowed light blue as it went in to punch Walrien.

"Protect!" Daniel yelled.

"Wal!" Walrein brought up it's gren barrier protecting it from the attack by Ferno.

"Now Water Pulse!"

"Walrien!" Walrien summoned up a ball of water and blasted it at Ferno.

"Larvatair cover it." Chase called.

"Larva!" Larvatair then jumped in front of Ferno taking a direct hit.

"Why'd you do that? Now your pokemon took even more damage."

"Pryia can Ferno use Flamethrower?"

"Yeah why?"

"On my go tell Ferno to use Flamethrower okay."

"Okay."

"Larvatair use Dig."

"Larvatair!" Larvatair took serious damage from Water Pulse but continued to move. Larvatair dug into the underground in the cave and awaited for Chase's next command.

"Dragonite use Thunder Punch!" Luca yelled.

"Larvatair use Crunch!" Yelled Jaden.

"Tair!" Jaden's Larvatair showed it's teeth as they shone while and it bit down on Walrein.

"Nite!" Luca's Draonite's fist glowed yellow with electricity as it punched Walrien.

"Larvatair now." Chase said. Chase's Larvatair then came up and leaped in front of Walrien.

"Walrien use Hyper Beam!" Daniel yelled.

"Rien!" Walrien used Hyper Beam and missed.

"Now Pryia."

"Right! Ferno use Flamethrower!"

"Monferno!" Ferno released a red stream of fire from it's mouth blasting Walrien and Danile back into a corner.

"Alright. Larvatair let's end this." Chase commanded.

"Alright! Larvatair let's end this!" Jaden yelled in unison.

"Crunch."

"Crunch!" They both commanded. Both Larvatairs leaped in the air and bit down on the giant ice/water type pokemon.

"Walrien no!" Daniel yelled.

"Dragonite!" Luca began.

"Ferno!"

"Fire Blast!" They both called. Both pokemon released 2 giant fire like stars at Walrien that connected knocking it out.

"Warien return." Daniel didn't know what to do he lost. Soon enough Chase came over and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Daniel."

"I know that. Who are you working for?"

"I work for a group called Team Dark Star!" Chase saw the bpys worried look, he also saw the number 9 on his left shoulder. Chase looked at it closely. "Why you looking at my ranking?"

"Your ranking?"

"Yeah. There are 9 people who make Dark Star. We're ranked from weakest to stronest. Our boss is number 0."

"Then he's the best."

"You know it."

"Who's your boss?" Daniels facial expression of fear soon turned into an evil and sadistic smile.

"That's something you'll have to find out the hard way. All he knows is what you know."

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said you'll find out the hard way." Daniel was able to sneak out a smoke ball and threw it so he could escape.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* EVerybody was coughing due to the smoke. Chase looked as the smoke cleared. No Daniel.

"Darn it!" Chase punched the wall.

"Chase calm down." Pryia tried to relax him.

"I'm going to find this guy and take him down. Whatever he want's I'll make sure to take it away." Chase then looked at everybody. Then he looked at Jaden. "Want ot continue our battle?"

"No we're good. Hey thanks for helping me out."

"Helping you out? You helped us out. Thanks." Chase and Jaden shook hands.

"Larva." Chase's Larvatair stuck out it's hand but tuend it's head in anger of not being able to battle.

"Larva." Jaden's Larvatair was hiding behind Jaden's leg. "Larva."

"Larva larvatair!" Chase's larvatair began to yell trying to tell Jaden's Larvatair to shake it's hand.

"Larva." This just made it not want to shake even more.

"It's okay Larvatair their friends now."

"Larva larvatair..."

"Fine. Return."

"Larvatair return." Chase and Jaden both returned their respective Larvatairs.

"Well see you guys later." Jaden began to walk off.

"Luca, Pryia! Let's go." The group began to walk. First stop Floroma Town.


	6. Making Friends

Chase, Luca, and Pryia were walking towards Floroma Town when they saw somebody. Actually 2 people battling.

"Alright! Monferno use Fire Blast!" A Boy called. He looked aorund the same age as Chase. The boy's black hair fell in front of his face like Chase's, he wore a white t-shirt, an unzipped black jacket, jean pants, with black shoes.

"No! Xerox!" The girl yelled. The girl was had a blue beret-like hat with a silver pokeball pin on the side, white scarf, black coat, blue t-shirt, black pants, a silver bag around her waist, she was around 5'5 tall, slim, pale-skinned, had olive green eyes and had long, chestnut brown hair that was messy.

"Looks like you lose." In front of the girl what was once another Monferno was actually a Ditto. The girl joined her pokemon at it's side aiding it. "What a pathetic pokemon. Your battle style seemd weak and pointless at the start."

"Hey! Marcus!" Chase yelled.

"You!" Marcus snapped back.

"We never finished our battle!" Chase yelled.

"What of it? I was on the verge of winning!"

"Last time I checked if me and Chase weren't in a hurry he would've won!" Luca yelled. Luca, Chase, and Marcus knew that Chase was about to win.

"Whatever." Marcus shrugged it off like nothing.

"You wan't to battle again?"

"No. I got somewhere to be. I'm heading for Eterna City." Marcus soon walked off. Chase watched then caught his cool and walked back over to the girl.

"Hey my name's Chase. What's yours?"

"L...Lauren."

"I'm sorry about your Ditto. Let's take it to the pokemon center." Laurne looked at Chase in conusion. Why was he helping her? Soon after they all took Lauren's Xerox, Ditto, to the pokemon center for it to get healed. Chase waited outside while Luca and Pryia tried to make friends with this girl. She was very nervous. Chase looked through the doors only to see Luca and Pryia trying to get her to talk. She just kept looking down at the tabel.

"Quil?"

"What?"

"Cynd Cyndaquil."

"Are you sure? We jsut met her we can't do that."

"Quil Cynda Cyndaquil."

"Okay fine. You want to do it or should Larvatair?"

"Cynda."

"Alright. Fine later." Chase put his headphones in his ears, but nothing. "N0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!" Chase yelled.

"What was that?" Pryia went running outside to see Chase curled up in a ball back against the pokemon center wall while Cyndaquil patted him on the back. "Chase what's wrong?" Pryia asked.

"My Ipod..."

"What about it?"

"It's...dead..."

"Are you serious?" Pryia asked. She sweat dropped and looked at him.

"I can't go on...not without...my music..."

"Ohhh. It's okay." Pryia squatted down next to him as she patted his back alongside Cyndaquil.

"Cynda cyndaquil?"

"No Cyndaquil not until it's charged."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Cyndaquil were going to challenge that girl to a battle to see if she would become more friened like if we battled her."

"I see. You still can."

"Not without my music..."

"Look if we really want to become friends with people we have to make sacrafices."

"But mu music..."

"Here." Pryia took his Ipod and ran into the pokemon center.

"Hey!" She immediatley ran to Lauren.

"Lauren hey! I need you to hold this!" Pryia gave her his Ipod.

"Pryia give it back!" Chase came through the doors and looked at her.

"Don't have it!"

"Don't play with me!"

"I don't have it. Lauren does."

"What? Is this true?" Chase looked at Lauren.

"Yes it is true. he gave it to me after running in here. Also I don't understad why you'd help me?"

"Why not?"

"That is not a logical answer. Why would you answer a question with a question?"

"Why not? Why you logical about this? How come you haven't opened up till now?"

"I saw no reason to explain myself to any of you. Beside the fact I just met all of you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I didn't need your help."

"From my point of view you really did." Chase pointed out. Chase wasn't the kind of guy to get into logical arguments. He listened to music and gave the girls their own room in the pokemon center while he slept outside. He was nice but didn't really seem like the type to argue like this.

"Well your point of view was wrong. Your help was not needed. I culd have gotten my Xerox to the pokemon center all by myself."

"I bet you could've."

"Then why help me?"

"Brings me back to the question. Why not? I some on in need on how to beat somebody else I help no questions. That should be the end of discussion."

"Actually no. I have collected all Sinnoh Frontier symobls along with every badge for every region."

"Do you?"

"Yes. So you got badges from Kanto, Johto, Oree, Hoenn, and Sinnoh?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Oree I don't concsider a real region due to it having any gyms except for it's pre-gym and it's battle colosseum."

"Well you have alot of badges but not all of them."

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

"You are missing 8 badges."

"From what region?"

"My home." Chase grabbed his Ipod and walked out. EVerybody knew about Kanto, Johot, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and were starting to learn about the Isshu region. Unfortunetly nobody knew about the COCo region. His home.

"Wait!" She stopped him.

"What?" Chase looked back at her.

"Where are you from?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"I suggest you tell me."

"Whatever." Chase walked out the door. They stared out at ther door. He walked right back in. "I need to ask Nurse Joy if she can charge this." Chase walked up to Nurse Joy and gave her the Ipod. He then left again.

"I'm going to battle him."

"Whatever. I suggest you don't." Luca said.

"Why not?"

"He's been on a winning streak lately." Pryia said.

"Thne I'll end it." Lauren walked out hte pokemon center and Chase stood in front of the door having both of them coming face to face.

"Let's do it." It was like Chase knew what she wanted. He took a few steps back and pulled out a pokeball. "Larvatair fade into battle."

"Clair go!"

"Gardevoir!" The pokemon called.

"Larvatair we're going to try a diffren approach."

"Larvatair?"

"Yeah. Let's just try it." Normally Chase likes to let his pokemon take hit's so his opponet fells comfortable attacking. Then when they go in for the 'final blow' he dodges them and captilizes on their mistakes. That's his best strategy. This time he's going to use a strategy that will hopefull work just as good.

"Clair use Psychic!"

"Dig." Chase called.

"Garde!"

"Larva!" Larvatair jumped into the ground as Clair's eyes glowed light blue trying to grab Larvatair but failled.

"Clair now use Teleport!"

"Larvatair use Crunch."

"Larva!" Larvatair jumped up from the ground and aimed for Clair but missed as it's shiny white teeth were about to crash into the ground.

"Dig."

"Tair!" Larvatair stuck it's hands out and dug another whole.

"Clair use Shadow Ball!"

"Larvatair Dig once more."

"Larva!" Larvatair popped up from the ground making an exit whole then jumped in the ground creating another one where Clair's Shadow Ball missed.

"Clair use Psychic on Shadow Ball!"

"Voir!" Clair's eyes glowed light blue as Clair began to control the black sphere.

"Larvatair use Double Team."

"Tair!" Larvatair came up from the ground and made copies of itself.

"Dig."

"Larva!" Larvatair and all of it's clones leaped into the air as Clair launched the black sphere known as Shadow Ball t them not hitting the real one.

"That's it! Clair use Hyper Beam!"

"Crunch." Larvatair came up behind Gardevoir as it's teeth shone white preparing to get a direct hit. Hopefull this move would end it.

"Teleport!"

"Garde!" Clair dissapeared from in front of Larvatair and reappeared in behind Larvatair holding an orange like sphere.

"LArvatair!" It caleld out in pain as the blast landed a direct hit on it's back smacking it against the ground.

"Well that sucks." Chase walked over to his Larvatair.

"Larva..." Larvatair struggled up.

"Larvatair you okay?"

"Larva Larva..."

"You can't battle."

"Tair larvatair."

"No you can't."

"Now will you tell me where you are from? I won."

"Actually we didn't make that deal first of all, and second my Larvatair still says it can battle."

"You can't win. Clair is far superior. Think logically. A ground type against my psychic type? You don't stand a chance."

"Well see. Larvatair use Crunch."

"Tair!" Larvatair leaped up and bit down heavily onto Clair.

"Voir!"

"Clair!"

"You should be able to know that if my pokemon can still move they cna still battle. It espically helps when you just used a Hyper Beam that didn't finish the job."

"Gardevoir!" The pokemon called in pain.

"Hyper Beam again Clair!"

"Gardevoir!" CLair held her hands out as she held another orange like sphere.

"Larvatair use Dig."

"Tair!" Larvatair released it's grip and dug into the ground.

"Psychic!"

"Voir!" Clair used her Psychic attack to control and lead her Hyper Beam down to follow Larvatair down in the wholes it made.

"Larvatair Double Team."

"Larvatair!" Larvatair leaped out from the ground and before it could make copies of itself it was taken out once more by Gardevoir's Hyper Beam.

"Well once again. That sucks." Chase walked over to Larvatair and picked it up. "You did great. Return." Chase pointed the pokeball at Larvatair and walked over to Lauren. "Nice battle."

"Thank you. Same goes to you." The 2 shook hands. "So now will you tell me where you are from?"

"You plan on entering the Sinnoh League?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You'll find out then." Chase then looked up at the sky. He like to look at the clouds. There weren't any in the sky. "A storm is coming." Then he saw a flock of Staravia fly towards Eterna Forest.

"Alright! Cyndaquil come on out."

"Cynda!"

"Cyndaquil I saw some Staravia up ahead let's go!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil jumped on his shoudlers and they ran.

"WAit! Chase what about Pryia and Luca?"

"Tell them I"ll be back tomorrow!" Chase ran straight into Eterna Forest. Lauren walked over to Luca and Pryia then told them what happened.

"Wait without his Ipod?" Pryia asked.

"Yeah."

"And he said there's a storm?" Luca asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we better get going!" Pryia said as she grabbed her bag and got up from her seat.

"I'll help. Blaze." Lauren pointed out a pokeball at the ground and out came a Blazeiken.

"Finally. Why'd you keep me in there so long? I did as you told and didn't come out until you wanted me to."

"Sorry."

"AAAAHHHH!" Both Pryia and Luca screamed at the talking Blazeiken.

"A talking Blaziken!" They both yelled.

"Hello."

"If we are done gasping at Blaze then let's go." Luca grabbed his Ipod and they left after him. The thing was once they steped outside the sky was black and the rain was heavy.

"Great." Pryia said as she looked up at the sky.


	7. Eterna Forest Frenzy

"Alright Cyndaquil looks like we caught ourselves a Staravia."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil smiled as it tried to hide in Chase's shirt. It was raining hard. Chase was right about the storm. His clothes grew heavy with water as his shoes over flowed with it. He looked at Cyndaquil.

"Sorry Cyndaquil but you and Larvatair hate water I didn't know what to do. Thanks though for sticking through."

"Quil." Chase tried to remove his fair from his face to see where he was in Eterna Forest.

"Umbrella?"

"Huh?" Chase looked and there stood a boy or a man. He looked around 18, 19 maybe pushing early 20's. Chase couldn't tell.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kane."

"Hey Kane." Chase said as he waved a hand. Kane had wavy brown shoulder legnth brown hair that was parted down the middle, he had blue eyes. He wore a white lab like jacket outlined in black the collar was upturned, he had white gloves,he also wore dark jean pants, and black shoes.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Where's Darkrai?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Pryia asked while trying to cover herself from the rain which was impossible.

"I don't know! We'll have to split up!" Luca suggested.

"That is the only solution at this point!" Lauren agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Pryia ran in 1 direction while Luca and Lauren ran in 2 diffrent directions. Pryia had Chase's Ipod and was trying to rush to find him.

"Chase!" She yelled. "Chase! Chase where are you!"

"Looking for your friend?" A male voice asked.

"Huh?" Pryia turned around. He was holding an umbrella. He had silver hair, he wore a black t-shirt, a brown long sleeved hooded jacket with a fur collar, grey pants, black and grey shoes, he wore red fingerless gloves, his eyes were green. He looked at Pryia.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Bryan. Wher's your friend Chase? Our boss wants to meet with him."

* * *

"Chase! Chase! Where are you! Chase come on out!" Luca was looking everywhere for Chase when she splitted with Pryia and Lauren. "Alright then! Dragonite go!"

"Drago!" The large dragon pokemon stood tall.

"Dragonite we need to find Chase! Time to go air born!"

"That's probally not a good idea!"

"Who said that?" Luca turned around to see a little girl. She looked around 14. She had light green hair that fell a little above her shoulders, her eyes were green as well, she wore a white t shirt, with a white jacket that was outlined in black and had no sleeves, she wore black elbow pads outlined in white, she also wore white short shorts, and black and white boots.

"Hey little girl! Can you help me find my friend?" Luca asked.

"First off my name isn't little girl! Second...I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Sorry."

"Look I'm not here to help you! I"m here to help my boss! Now where's Chase?"

"Why do you need him?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out!"

"You'll have to battle me!"

"Fine! Go! Mamoswine!"

"Swine!"

"Dragonite let's go!"

* * *

"Chase! Chase! Come on! We have to go!" Lauren screamed.

"Chase!" Blaze yelled along with.

"Chase! Chase! How sad. Where is he? Well if I knew that I wouldn't be here."

"Huh?" Lauren and Blaze looked over to see a male. He had blue eyes, light blue spiked hair, a white t-shirt, a long sleeved hooded black jacket with the number 6 on his left shoulder in white, jean pants, and black shoes.

"My name is Cyrus. I'm going to help you look for Chase. Mainly because I was ordered to bring him back to my boss."

"WEll you won't get him!" Lauren yelled.

"Well he knows something we want to know so yes we are."

"You'll have to beat us first." Said Blaze.

"That can be arranged. Arcanine go."

"Canine!"

"Are you using that Blazeiken of yours?"

"Yes."

"What a shame he could've been useful to us."

* * *

"You know that Daniel kid that you battled against in Mt. Cornet?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I work with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm number 1 actually. And here with me today are numbers 2, 6, and 3."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah. Just tell me where Darkrai is."

"No!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped out of Chase's shirt and stood in position for battle.

"Luxray go."

"Ray!"

"So your number 1? Your the best huh?"

"Yeah. I'm actually better than my boss. He's number 0. People just think he's the best."

"Then why are you working for him?"

"He hired me. I'm loyal. I'm just given orders alright. Now tell me where Darkrai is."

"No!"

"Fine. You forced my hand. Luxray Thunder Fang!"

"Luxray!"

"Cyndaquil Dig now!" Chase relaized that he was panicking. He never panicked. He would always have a plan and work on it through the battle. He had to calm down. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up as the rain fell on his face. This calmed him immensly.

"Alright!" Chase calmed down but before he knew it Kane's Luxray alread bit down on Cyndaquil with it's electric filled fangs. "How'd...!"

"My Luxray is faster than your Cyndaquil. Sorry. Luxray Hyper Beam."

"Ray!"

"Cyndaquil Flame Wheel!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil tried to push it's almost lifeless body up from the ground. Once it did Luxray had alread released a powerful orange blast knoocking it back into a tree.

"Cyndaquil!"

"I'm sorry. You should've jsut told me."

"Ray Lux!" Chase aided his Cyndaquil.

"You okay Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil..."

"Cyndaquil no!" Cyndaquil's eyes closed. "Come on Cyndaquil wake up!"

"It's not dead alright. It's alive just not concious."

"You'll pay!" Chase yelled. Then Cyndaquil's body began to glow white as it's body grew longer and reforming. "What's this?"

"Lava...Quilava!" Chase wasn't holding Cyndaquil anymore. He was holding a Quilava.

"Quilava! You evolved! Into...Quilava!"

"Quilava Quil!" Quilava was still seriously injured from the attacks it took. It jumped out of Chase's arms and faced off agianst Luxray.

"Luxray use Ice Fang."

"Ray!" Luxray leaped into the air as it's teeth shone light blue and came crashing down ontop of Quilava fiercley.

"Lava!"

"Hyper Beam."

"Luxray!" Luxray lifted Quilava in it's mouth and tossed it to a tree then blasted it with another hyper beam.

"Quilava!" Chase ran over to aid Quilava. He held it not knowing of the tree that Quilava not only hit but Luxray blasted with Hyper Beam. The tree began to tilt as it slowly came forward.

"No!" Chase jumped out of the way just in time but fainted from exhaustion and catching a cold.

"Well this was not wroth our time."

"Luxray!" Kane's Luxray agreed and they walked away. Chase layed there fainted in the rain with Quilava.

* * *

"I'm not going to help you!"

"Then let's battle. I win I'll help you find him and you let me take him to my boss. You win I leave."

"Fine! Vile go!"

"Weavile!"

"A Weavile huh? Well then Staraptor battle!"

"Raptor!"

"Vile use Swords Dance!"

"Staraptor Aeriel Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor dove down as it's body was surrouned by cold wind as it crashed into Vile landing a direct hit on him.

"Staraptor now use Brave Bird!" Bryan called as he watched Vile fall to the ground.

"Star!" STaraptor's body was swallowed in red flames then it brought it's wings out having it's body explode into a blue aura. Staraptor then crashed into Vile knocking it out.

"Vile no!" Pryia went to hold her pokemon.

"Looks like I win. Let's find Chase."

"No! Vile return. Let's go Pluin!"

"Plusel!"

"A Plusel? Staraptor use Hyper Beam!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor went to Pluin and picked it up, and opened it's mouth where an orange sphere turned into a full on blast.

"Thunderbolt!" Pryia yelled.

"Plusel!" Pluin crunched up it's body releasing a powerful thunderbolt but it seemed to have no affect and still took damage from Staraptor's Hyper Beam.

"Pluin no!" Pryia caught Pluin. "Are you okay?"

"Plusel..."

"Are you done yet?"

"No! Pluin return. Next up! Go Pinky!"

"Flygon!"

"Alright a Flygon. An air battle should be interesting. Staraptor stay there."

"Pinky use Hyper Beam!"

"Gon!" Pinky opened it's mouth as an orange sphere appeared in front of it's mouth which then turned into a hyper beam that hit Staraptor.

"Alright direct hit!" Pryia began to celebrate.

"That was boring." Bryan said looking at his Staraptor who was just plucking it's feathers.

"What!" Pryia was in suprise.

"Staraptor let's end this right here and right now! Use Heat Wave then use Brave Bird!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor began to fly in a circle around Pinky while it's body glowed light red creating a heat wave emmiting from it's mouth which turned into a heat tornado.

"Pinky no!"

"Now!" Bryan yelled.

"Star!" Staraptor then dove into the heat tornado as it's body was light on fire but it bursted into a blue aura hitting Pinky and knocking it out.

"Come back." Bryan called holdng his arm out as Staraptor landed on it.

"Pinky...I'm so sorry." Pryia looked at her Flygon. "Return."

"No matter what you'll keep battling right?"

"Exactly! Next up..."

"Bye."

"Huh?" Pryia was suprised by Bryan's actions.

"Your no longer an intrest. There's no point of battling if you won't stop."

"Why do you need Chase?"

"It's nothing really." Bryan took out Staraptor's pokeball and returned it. Bryan then turned around. As Bryan walked away Priya saw the number 2 in white on the back of his jacket.

"No way..."

* * *

"Dragonite use Fire Punch!" Luca called.

"Nite!" Dragonite's fist glowed red with fire as it went to punch Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine dodge!" Mamoswine ran to the side in the blink of an eye only to watch Dragonite's fist hit a tree. Mamoswine got alot faster since the girl gave it 3 X Speeds.

"Dragonite no!"

"Mamoswine use Blizzard and end this!"

"Swine Mamo!" Mamaoswine opened it's mouth wide as a wild blizzard was released.

"Dragonite Protect!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite as a green barrier protected it. The blizzard was to strong as it began to freeze the trees around them, the rain that fell, the ground, everything. Dragonite's Protect was being frozen as well eventually it began to crack slowly.

"Dragonite no!" Luca called.

"Come on little miss do something!"

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam!"

"Nite!" Dragonite opened it's mouth wide while an orange sphere appeared still holding the Protect. Dragonite then released the orange blast destroying protect and aimed for Mamoswine. Except Luca's plan backfired when even the Hyper Beam froze. Eventually that lead straight to Dragonite. Then Dragonite froze.

"No..." Luca fell to her knees in shock and awe.

"Hahahahah! Mamoswine great job!"

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine laughed and picked up it's trainer.

"Who are you!" Luca yelled.

"My name's Lily. Now since your no fun any more I'm leaving. Let's go Mamoswine."

"Swine!" Mamoswine turned around in the frozen forest as it continued to rain and walked away. Luca looked closely at Lily when she began to walk. She then noticed the number 3 on the back of her elbow pads in white.

"Can she be...? No...I mean..." Luca was lost in thought. Then she looked over to Dragonite and went to aid him.

* * *

"Blaze use Double Kick!" Lauren yelled.

"Right!" Blaze jumped up in the air as it's feet began to glow white coming down on Cyrus's Arcanine.

"Arcanine dodge!"

"Canine!" Arcanine dodged. It was so fast that it seemed invisible.

"What!" Blaze stopped. Not knowing where to strike.

"Arcanine use Hyper Beam!"

"Canine!" Arcanine began to release a powerful hyper beam while circling around Blaze.

"Hahahah! This is why I should be number 4 or more! I'm better than both of them!" Cyrus said as Arcanine began to bring Blaze to his knees.

"Blaze no!" Lauren yelled.

"Arcanine now use Shadow Claw!"

"Arca!" Arcanine leaped up in the air as it's claws were surrounded by a dark aura that seemed like claws and slashed away at Blaze.

"AAAHHH!" Blaze fell to the ground.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed!"

"As you weren't already fast enough!" Lauren said as Arcanine stooped by it's trainer. "Blaze get up!" Lauren yelled.

"Yes...Lauren..." Blaze struggled up pushing all of it's body weight up and feeling a sharp pain in it's back from Shadow Claw.

"Now." Cyrus said calmly. Nex thing Lauren knows Blaze is holding his stomach and is once more on his knees.

"Blaze what's wrong! He didn't even move."

"Looks like I win." Cyrus said as he petted his Arcanine.

_"How could he be so fast? It's not right for anybody to be that fast! How is this possible!"_ Lauren thought.

"Well your no fun. See ya." Cyrsu turned around and walked away with his Arcanine. On the back og his jacket the number 6

* * *

"Chase! Chase!" Pryia yelled still looking for him. "Chase! Chase! Come on!" Then Pryia saw something. She saw a fallen tree. She ran over only to see Chase holding Quilava in his hands.

"Where's Cyndaquil? Maybe it evolved? I wonder what happened?" Pryia wanted to ask so many things but had to get Chase out of the forest. "Chase wake up. Come on wake up." She began to shake him.

"Huh...?" Chase opened his eyes to see Pryia. "Hey...what's?"

"You were knocked out beside a tree and all you can say is what's up!"

"Pretty much." Chase got up. "Ow.." He held his leg. "Thanks." Pryia stood up as well. He put his hand on her head and petted her head slowly. She blushed. "Let's go." Chase suggested as Quilava got on his shoulder.

"Quil!"

"Yeam I'm fine." Chasee began to limp out of the forest.

"Are you serious?" Pryia followed him. After about an hour they found themselves out with Luca and Lauren.

"Hey you guys!" Chase waved his hand.

"Oh Chase I forgot here." Pryia gave him his Ipod.

"Sweet thanks."

"Whoa Quilava evolved?" Luca asked.

"Yeah."

"Must've gotten into some battle."

"You wouldn't believe it. I couldn't even touch the guy he was so strong."

"I see." Lauren said. "Same here. He was too fast."

"You guys remember Daniel?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Luca said.

"Yes." Replied Pryia.

"No." Lauren said.

"You weren't with us. but he was some dude who said that he worked with a group of other people. He said there was 9 of them. He was number 9 the worst."

"I see."

"The stronger you are the higher the number."

"Yeah I battled number 2." Pryia said.

"I battled number 3." Luca looked at the ground.

"Number 6." Lauren raised her hand.

"Number 1."

"Lava..." Chase looked at the sky and so did Quilava. "Next time I'll win. No matter what. I'm going to win."


	8. Confessions?

Chase, Luca, and Pryia said there good byes to Lauren as she left for another town to move onto.

"Alright let's go!" Chase said.

"Quilava!" Quilava agrred happily. Right before Chase could take a step he fell to the ground face first.

"Chase!" Luca panicked right away. She immediately went to his side along with Pryia.

"What's wrong?" Pryia aksed.

"I don't know this hasn't happned before! I don't know what to do!" Luca looked at Chase.

"Quilava!" Quilava immiedately ran into the pokemon center to get Nurse Joy. That's where they stayed the night right before Lauren left. After about 5 minutes Nurse Joy and Chancey came out.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We don't know he just fainted." Pryia informed.

"Turn him over." Pryia turned him over to see his eyes closed.

"Let me see." Nurse Joy removed the hair from his face and felt his head. "He's hot."

"Ummm I think he's too young for you Nurse Joy."

"No I mean his forehead. He's hot he has a fever."

"Oh right."

"We have to get him inside now!" It only took Chancey to take him back to their room. Chacney layed him down in his bed.

"What's going on?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Nurse Joy said you have a high fever of a hundered and three." Pryia informed.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know like 3:00 why?"

"Got to battle Eterna Gym..." He tried to et up.

"No relax calm down." She pushed his body down. "Nurse Joy said you have to stay in bed."

"Alright fine. Can you just give me a minute."

"Sure." Pryia left the room. Chase got up and took his shirt off. That's how he always slept so he normally asked for a seperate room from the girls if he didn't plan on sleeping outside.

"Alright come on out." Chase held 2 pokeballs out and from both 2 red beams.

"Larvatair!"

"Ravia!" Larvatair and his newly caught Staravia were standing in front of him.

"Alright you guys' Im kinda sick right now so we can't battle Gardenia today. Maybe tomorrow. I promise even if I have to sneak out." Chase then slipped his shoes off and got back into bed as his pokemon went over to the other beds and layed there. Chase pulled out his Ipod and switched it to the song Blackbird by Alter Bridge and pressed repeat. He then went back into his bed. Pryia was still outside the door.

"Ummm...Hello..Chase?" She asked knocking on the door. Quilava opened it and let her in with the chair by Chase's bed where she was earlier. Quilava jumped on Chase's bed. Pryia sat down on the chair and just watched him. Nurse Joy said it would probally be a good idea if they took turns watching him every hour. This was Pryia's hour.

"I can't believe that we were attacked. What do you know Chase?" Though he was already asleep Pryia just sat there and began to talk. "I've only known you for a short time but I've never seen you like this. You seem so helpless." Pryia stared at his lifeless sleeping body. "You probally think I'm stupid for owrrying but then again you can't hear me. My life wasn't the easiest being the only girl in a family of brothers. I was raised to be tough. You know. Though I'am girly at times though I hate the word with every bit of my being.

I actually name my Weavile Vile because of my brother Nile. Whenever I use Weavile, or Vile, I think of Nile. It wasn't easy to start off my journey. Nobody to talk to but my pokemon, nobody to hang out with. I love battling and I met some ince people but I havn't made actual friends yet. Until that day I met you and Luca coming out of the Oreburg Gym.

I saw you guys go in and I watched you guys battle. You and your Cyndaquil totally in sync along with your Larvatair. I never understood why you would put your headphones in before a battle. I thought you had to hear things enable to battle. You know like what your opponet is doing and what attack to counter with. You probally weren't able to hear a thing except your own commands. I don't know how you did it.

Then I also remember when you and me battled. We both gave a good fight. I lost though. Still you invited me to join you guys on your journey. That's when I knew we'd all be good friends." Pryia stopped. She jsut looked at him sleeping. "Then Mt. Cornet we teamed up against that Daniel kid. It was pretty easy. But you know whatever. I jsut can't thank you enough for leting me journey with you guys."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Everybody here?" A voice called.

"Yeah." Kane reassured. He looked on. He began to call people out in number order. "Number 1. Which would be me is here. Number 2 Bryan?"

"Here!"

"Number 3 Lily?"

"Here!" Kane walked passed and looked at her.

"Where've you been?" He asked. They traveled together for a long time before their leader found them. They had a big brother little sister type bond.

"Does it matter?"

"Whatever. Number 4 Amy?"

"Here!" Kane saw a girl about his height, she had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a white t-shirt, with a purple and black checkered button up shirt ontop, black jean pants, black converse shoes, and a black finerless glove on her left hand. By her was a giant Venasaur.

"Number 5 Tanner?"

"Here!" Kane looked over to see a big tall brown skinned man. His muscles were big, he had a shaved head, brown eyes. He wore white t-shirt, a sleeveless brown leather jacket, he wore jean pants, black shoes, and orange fingerless gloves. By his side was a Machamp.

"Hmph."

"You got something to say Kane!" Tanner snapped. He grabbed Kane by his collar and brought him face to face.

"No. I'm okay."

"Fine then!" Tanner released him in a forceful shove.

"Number 6 Cyrus?"

"Hey."

"Number 7 Kim?"

"Here!" Kane was suprised when he saw a black fingerless glove appear in front of his face. He looked down. There was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, a green long sleeved jacket, white pants, and black converse shoes that had green writing all over them.

"Right..." Kane said slowly as he moved on.

"Number 8 Jared?"

"Here!" Kane looked at the boy. He had long black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, a long blue trench coat like jacket outlined in white, white pants, and black boots.

"Number 9 Daniel?"

"Here!" Though Daniel was last he was happy to be there.

"Really? Your still here? I though you got kicked out."

"Nope still here."

"Well that sucks." Kane then turned back to his spot and waited. Then couldn't really see their boss he washidden in the shadows.

"So is Operation Nightmare going anywhere?" The man asked.

"No sir. Me, Lily, Bryan, and Cyrus encountered the boy and his friends but they had no idea where Darkrai is." Kane stated.

"Well you guys if we want to control Darkrai and take over this world by throwing it into fear then we need to know where Darkrai is!"

"On other matters I would like to say something!" Cyrus said.

"What Cyrus?"

"I'm ranked Number 6 out of 9 in this group. I see myself to be a very pwoerful person to this team."

"So what are you saying? You want out?"

"No I want to be bumped up."

"To what number? You know you can't take on Kane at all. Nobody can!"

"I can." Tanner said.

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Well first off Cyrus who do you want to battle?"

"Number 4. Amy." Cyrus pointed at her.

"You are not able to beat me!" Amy stated.

"Then let's test that out!" Cyrus yelled.

"How about a tag battle? Cyrus and Kane versus Amy and Tanner!"

"Fine with me." Kane walked up beside Cyrus as Tanner walked beside Amy.

"The rules are simple. Kane and Cyrus win Kane remains number 1 and Cyrus goes to number 4! Tanner and Amy win Tanner becoms number 1 and Amy remains number 4! Begin!"

"Luxray go." Kane threw his pokeball revelaing his Luxray.

"Arcanine go!" Cyrus did the same showing his Arcanine.

"Venasaur use Leaf Storm!" Amy called. Venasaur released a powerful storm of leaves launched at Arcanine which would have no affect.

"Arcanine use Fire Blast on Venasaur!"

"Canine!" Arcanine released a blazing flaming star of fire as it enveloped Venasaur's Leaf Storm burning it ot the ground and hitting Venasaur.

"Machamp use Submission on Luxray!"

"Luxray use Fire Fang on Venasaur."

"Ray!" Luxray leaped over Machamp and threw it's body at Venasaur as it's fangs were red with fire coming down on Venasaur powerfully.

"Venasaur no!" Amy yelled.

"SAur..."

"Machamp use Focus Punch now!"

"Cyrus shall we?" Kane asked. Kane had few connections with people, when he did they were strong. He was friends with Cyrus, Lily, and Bryan. He treated Cyrus like a brother, Lily like a little sister, and Bryan like an actual friend. So when ever he battled along side Cyrus they were always in sync no matter how out of tune they seemed.

"Arcanine Ice Fang on Machamp!"

"Canine!" Arcanine's fangs shined light blue as it dissapeared. Then before Tanner knew it Machamp's arms were all forzen.

"Champ!" Machamp's arms fell to the ground.

"Nice. Luxray now use Hyper Beam on Machamp."

"Arcanine use Fire Blast on Venasaur!"

"Ray!"

"ARca!" Arcanine opened it's motuh shooting a powerfull fire star like blast knocking out Venasaur.

"Hahahaha! Now that's power! Compared to that Venasaur my Arcanine's a god!"

"Luxray you done yet?"

"Ray!" Luxray stopped it's hyper beam that wasl itterally taking over and drowing Machamp till it fell knocked out.

"Luxray return."

"Great job Arcanine!"

"Looks like we have a position change! Cyrus is now number 4 in the rankings!" Everybody clapped except for Amy and Tanner as they tended to their pokemon.

"Now can we move on to the next objective?" Kane asked returning to his position.

* * *

Pryia was looking at Chase still his lifeless body layed there.

"I can't believe what I'm about to say Chase but I think I like you..." Then Luca stepped in.

"Hey Pryia my turn."

"Right." Pryia switched spots with Luca as Luca sat down in the chair. Pryia left and closed the door.

"Wow...Chase you look so helpless. All the years I've known you. I know you Chase. I know you love the darkness and looking at the sky, I know you love the smell and fell of the rain, and I know you love the snow.

You've always been the strong one of our group even if you didn't have a pokemon. Whenever people made fun of you youd rush it off like it was nothing and walk away. Whenever they made fun of me, Queen, or King you'd jump on them. They'd always back down. Whenever they didn't you did something and took them out personally. Either wya you've never seem like how you are now.

You were always beside us and teaching us. We got all our pokemon young. You wanted to wait till you thought it was right to start you journey. You picked this year for some reason. Well once I looked into it I knew why." Luca looked at his body. He wasn't dead but he was sick. This made her sad. "You like being 'unorthodox'. You like to stand out and be diffrent. Your battle style and everything is unorthodox alone. You picked this year because for the first time ever the Kanto League, the Johto League, the Hoenn League, and the Sinnoh LEague are all happening on the exact same day at the exact same time.

That's why you picked this year. I don't know what to do. After all these years I think I like you Chase...alot." Luca then looked at him and realized. "What am I dong? He can't hear me." She just sat back and watched him.

_1 hour later..._

After her hour Luca left and Nurse Joy came in to check on him. They continued to switch back and forth. Around midnight they all went to bed. Chase woke up.

"Whoa..." He said slowly. Quilava was by his head, Larvatair by his side, and Staravia at his feet. "Hey you guys." He said as he got up.

"Lava!"

"Sssshhhh." He put his finger to his lip and silenced them. "Come with me." They all followed as he lept out the window and waked over to Eterna Forest and layed beside a tree listening to his music.

"So you are alright?"

"Yeah." From the shadow of the tree Darkrai.

"I should've help you." Darkrai said.

"It's not your fault."

"Why did you defend me?"

"Why have you been watching over me for the past 15 years?"

"Cause you have a bright future."

"And you are a legendary pokemon that I have become good friends with. Hey maybe when I win the Sinnoh league I'll catch you."

"Well see about that."

"Yeah. So why do you protect me though? Do you know my future?"

"No. Im just here to make sure you are going the right way. Which you are."

"So then why stick around if I'm doing everything right?"

"I've grown fond of you."

"I see. Well right back at ya. Well it's already been a while so I better go."

"Alright." Darkrai watched as Chase, Quilava, Larvatair, and Saravia began to leave. "Chase..." He stopped them.

"Yeah?"

"You are going to make a diffrence."

"Thanks." Chase and his pokemon then rushed back to the pokemon center. "Alright you guys. Tomorrow Gardenia is our number 1 priority! We are taking her down."

"Ravia!"

"Lava larva!"

"Quil!"

"Alright." Chase looked at his pokemon. "We are going to make a diffrence." He looked at them then went back to his window to look at the sky. The night sky filled him with life.


	9. Somebody's Gonna get their Grass Kicked!

Chase woke up the next morning. He walked over to his door with Quilava on his shoulders. He walked out his door. There he saw Pryia.

"Hey Pryia."

"Hey. Your up early. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Where's Luca?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"I mean she left. She decided to journey on her own. She thought about hwat you were doing actually fighting your way into the Sinnoh League instead of taking the easy way out so she left for Oreburg City. She said not to hold up because after Oreburg City she was going to head to Snowpoint to make sure we don't get caught traveling together."

"No problem."

"No problem that's it?"

"Yeah. I'm glad she saw it my way. I'll be right back alright."

"Umm okay. Where you going?"

"Eterna Forest."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Quilava..." Quilava sweat dropped while it rode on Chase's shoulder. Chase walked outy the door and headed for Eterna Forest.

"Quilava Quil quilava?"

"Don't you remeber that Darkrai told us to come here today?"

"Quilava..." Quilava looked up in the sky.

_Last night(10 hours ago around midnight)..._

_"Come here tomorrow. After you wake up."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just trust me. I have a gift for you."_

_"Okay..."_

_Flashback over..._

"Lava..."

"Told you." Chase walked in the forest. There she saw an Electabuzz fighting off a pack of Luxio. "No way!"

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz ran up to one of the Luxio and began attack it. It first kicked Luxio then smashed both it's fist on it's back, after that it jumped in the air and kicked it.

"What move is that?" Chase pulled out his pokedex.

**"Electabuzz's known moves: Close Combat, Ice Punch, Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Thunder..."** The list continued on.

"Whoa nice."

"Quil..." Quilava agreed in awe watching the Electabuzz fight.

"Maybe we should help."

"Quilava." Quilava agreed.

"Alright then. Quilava fade into battle!"

"Quil!" Quilava jumped on the floor and took a stance as it released the fire on it's back.

"Flamethrower go!"

"Quilava!" Quilava roared as it released a powerful red stream of fire that was released at the Luxio's who all dodged.

"Quilava use Smokescreen!"

"Lava!" Quilava released a thick black smoke filling the forest.

"Tabuzz?" The wild Electabuzz was caught up in the smoke and decided to hide. It was near a bush where it took cover.

"Luxio!"

"Yo! Quilava to your right!" Chase called.

"Lava!" Quilava turned only to see a Luxio trying to jump it but it countered with a red stream of fire.

"Arlight how many more?" Chase asked as the smoke cleared. All the Luxio were on the floor. "Looks like we win huh?"

"Lava..."

"Well where's that Electabuzz? I wanted to catch it."

"Quilava Quil."

"Hahahaha. Very funny. Let's go."

"Quilava." Quilava jumped on Chase's shoulders as they walked out the forest.

"Tabuzz..." Electabuzz popped it's head out and followed them.

*Crunch* "What was that?" Chase turned around only to find nothing behind him.

"Electabuzz." Electabuzz was relieved he didn't find it.

"Ah well." Chase continued to walk on. Chase walked back to the pokemon center to see Pryia "So you ready to go?" Chase asked.

"To Eterna Gym? You sure your ready?"

"Of course nothing's holding me back."

"You seem awefull entergetic. Why would this be?"

"Probally because I realized that I'm serious so much I never really enjoy what I'm doing."

"Alright. Let's go." Chase walked in and discovered the forest that was inside the gym.

"Hey! Anybody here? I want to challenge this gym!"

"Really now?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well then let's get started!" From the trees of the gym. "My name is Gardenia!"

"I'm Chase. So can we start our battle or what?"

"Yeah let's start! 3-on-3!"

"I'll let you pick first." Chase stayed in his spot as he watched Gardenia go over to her spot. Chase looked back to see Pryia and Alex reading to watch the battle. "You ready Quilava?"

"Quilava?"

"Yeah. I know I normaly wouldn't try to get the advantage but I want to try something new."

"Quilava quil."

"Alright then go."

"Quilava!" Quilava jumped onto the grass and stared at Gardenia. What Chase didn't know was that the Electabuzz he met in the forest was watching through the window.

"I choose you Cherubi!"

"Cherubi huh? This should be easy." Chase put his headphones in his ears and began to start off the match by listening to The Deep End by Crossfade.

"Cherubi use Magical Leaf!"

"Quilava stay and wait."

"Lava!" Quilava stood in position waiting as the diffrent colored leaves were aimed at it perfectly.

"Now."

"Lava!" Quilava jumped and dodged the attack at the last second.

"Sweet Scent go!" Gardenia yelled.

"Lit'em up Quilava."

"Lava!" Quilava roared as it lit the fire on it's back which created smoke canceling out the Sweet Scent.

"Cherubi now use..."

"Flamethrower go."

"Lava!" Quilava jumped in the air and released a bright stream of fire at Cherubi. The attack hit Cherubi directly ending the match.

"Um...that was easy..." Chase said in awe on how fast the battle ended.

"Cerubi return. Thank you for the battle. Alright next up is Grotle!"

"Grotle!"

"A Grotle huh? Quilava come back."

"Quilava quil." Quilava ran back to Chase.

"Good job Quilava. Alright Staravia fade into battle."

"Ravia!"

"Grotle use Energy Ball!"

"Aeirel Ace go Staravia."

"Star!" Staravia dove downwards avoiding the green sphere and hitting Grotle directly.

"Grotle!"

"Alright Staravia attack with Wing Attack."

"Staravia!" Staravia's wings glowed white as it dove down landing a fierce blow knocking back Grotle.

"Grotle no!"

"Staravia relax." Chase called.

"Ravia!" Staravia flew back in fornt of Chase and stood still.

"Synthesis go!"

"Grotle!" Grotle raised it's head towards the sky as it took in the sunlight.

* * *

"Why hasn't Chase attacked yet?" Pryia asked, "If he attacks now he can end Grotle's healing process then attack again and end the match early making an easy victory." Pryia was wondering what he was up to.

"Grotle Energy Ball!"

"Staravia dive into it using Aeriel Ace go."

"Ravia!" Staravia dove straight for Grotle as the wind began to rush against it's body. Grotle released the small green ball of energy that came in contact with Staravia's Aereil Ae attack and began to push the attack forwards. Eventually hitting Grotle and finishing the match.

"What no way you were able to do that!" Gardenia yelled.

"Yeah sorry about that. Since Energy Ball is a Bug type attack which is super effective against GRass types I thought you would use it so I used Aeriel ACe to push it back in Grotle's face along with the extra power form Aeriel Ace to end the match."

"I see you planned it out. Howd you know I would use Energy Ball though?"

"That's an easy question."

"Then what's your answer."

"I didn't know. Now can we continue our match?"

"Sure Roserade it's all you!"

"Rade!" Then a giant explosion caused the wall to be blown through. In the wall stood a boy with long black ha,r he wore a white t-shirt, a blue overcoat liked jacket outlined in white, he also wore white pants, and black boots. "My name is Jared. I'm part of the Movement. I'm number 8." The boy known as Jared lifed his right foot showing the number 8 in white. "Chase?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You are going to need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Did you not here me? I'm part of the Movement. We know you know where Darkrai is so just come with me and make this easy."

"Hmph that's funny. You said let's make this easy right? Well I don't like to do things the easy way. Staravia use Wing Attack."

"Ravia!" Staravia's wings glowed white as it dashed towards Jared.

"Alakazam go!"

"Kazam!" Jared's Alakazam stod in the way and took the Wing Attack no problem.

"Hmph. That all you got?"

"Roserade use Posion Jab!" Gardenia yelled.

"Stay out of this lady! Alakazam go!"

"Zam!" Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as it lifted the rocks form the hole it created and made a barrier to block off Gardenia and her Roserade.

"No way!" Pryia and Alex yelled in unison.

"Looks like we need to join in huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah let's go! Pinky!" Pryia threw out a pokeball revealing her Flygon, Pinky.

"Flygon!"

"Alakazam use Psychic!" Jared yelled.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam's eyes glowed light blue as it picked up Pinky and threw it against a wall in the gym. Pinky recovered.

"Piny use Hyper Beam!"

"Flygon!" Pinky opened her mouth releasing a powerful orange hyper beam that hit Alakazam.

"Gotcha'!" When the smoke cleared Alakazam and Jared where inside a green barrier.

"He used Protect." Chase said.

"Darn it! Piny let's attack again!"

"Gon..."

"Pryia hold on Pinky can't attack again after Hyper Beam. Let me take of this until Pinky can move." Chase said.

"Alright."

"Staravia use Wing Attack."

"Ravia!" Staravia's wing's glowed white as it rushed at Alakazam.

"Alakazam dodge and use Brick Break!" Jared demanded.

"Zam!" Alakazam leaped to the side and lifted it's fist high as it glowed white. "Ka!" Alakazam slammed it's fist against Staravia's back.

"Staravia no!"

"Tabuzz!" The wild Electabuzz that Chase met in the woods came up and attacked Alakazam.

"Kazam!"

"That was Thunder Punch." Chase said.

"Alakazam use Ice Punch!" Jared yelled.

"Blade use Wing Attack!" A voice called. From the sky a Noctowl came down hitting Alakazam with it's white glowing wings.

"Ala!"

"Darn it who was that!"

"That was me!"

"Jaden?" Chase turned to see Jaden with his Noctowl flying back to him.

"Good job Blade."

"Towl!"

"Darn it there's too many of you here. Alakazam use Flash go!"

"Alakazam!" Alakazam raised it's spoons high blinding everybody. When everybody was able to see Jared was gone.

"Darn it!" Pryia was angered.

"Calm down okay." Chase said as he returned his Staravia.

"How can you stay so calm! He just tried to attack us again!"

"I know. Hey Electabuzz thanks for your help."

"Electabuzz!"

"What happened to you in the woods?"

"Electabuzz buzz buzz."

"Really? So you want to journey with me but you were afraid of me at first?"

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz shook it's head.

"Alright then come here." Chase pulled out a pokeball and tapped Electabuuz with it. The ball shook 3 times then stopped. "Looks like I caught an Electabuzz."

"Thanks. Hey Jaden thanks for your help man."

"No problem. So you gonna stick around?"

"Maybe for a while."

"Alright let's help out Gardenia." Everybody began to knock down the wall to free Gardenia.

"Alright thanks you guys!" She said.

"No problem. Let's continue our battle."

"Right." Both Gardenia and Chase took their spots.

"Quilava!" Quilava wanted to get back in the match.

"No Quilava. This match is for somebody else. Electabuzz fade into battle."

"Electabuzz!"

"Let's start it off." Chase put his headphones in his head and began to listen to Disco by Crossfade.

"Roserade use Posion Jab!"

"Electabuzz use Ice Punch."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz ran at Roserade. Roserade lifted it's pettled hand that glowed purple while Electabuzz lifted it's fist as it glowed light blue. Right before both poekmon came in contact Electabuzz ducked down took a step over to Roserade's left side then punched it in the face.

"Rade!"

"Roserade no!"

"Alright Electabuzz now stay there."

"Tabuzz."

"Roserade get up and attack with Magical Leaf!"

"Rade!" Roserade jumped up and released an aray of colorful leaves at Electabuzz. Electabuzz took the hit directly.

"Electabuzz stay still."

"Tabuzz!"

"Roserade use Posion Jab!" Gardenia yelled.

"Rade!" Roserade lifted it's hand once more as it glowed purple. It struck down on Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz grab Roserade."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz grabbed Roserade's hand.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf!"

"Electabuzz use Thunder."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz closed it's eyes as it created a powerful golden bolt of elcetricity that was able to bring Roserade down to it's knees.

"Ice Punch."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz lifted it's fist high and struck down Roserade.

"Roserade no!" Gardenia yelled as her prized pokemon fainted.

"Great job Electabuzz return."

"Tabuzz!"

"Well looks like you win Chase. Here's the Forest Badge." Gardenia gave Chase the Forest Badge and he soon celebrated with his friends. Next stop Hearthome City.


	10. Violent Rage in Hearthome!

"Where we going Chase?" Pryia asked.

"We're heading off to Hearthome City." Jaden told her.

"Thanks Jaden."

"No problem. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Well on the way you said we were going to meet somebody no?"

"Yeah."

"Who we going to meet?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Chase looked up to see Hearthome City. "Look you guys Hearthome." Chase pointed outwards.

"Alright!" They all ran forwards. First place they stopped was Hearthome Gym.

"You want to take on the Hearthome Gym already!" Pryia yelled.

"Of course not. I'm waiting for somebody." Chase said.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"Look will you guys chill out please? It's a friend of mine who I would see when ever I came here."

"Fine." Jaden and Pryia said. Chase just looked up at the sky.

"Quil..." Quilava did the same.

"I know right. It is amazing."

"Huh?" Pryia looked at Chase curiously.

"Darn it!" A loud yelled came out from the doors of Hearthome Gym. Out from it a boy who had black messy hair that wad hided under his blue cap, black eyes, pale skin, he wore a white t-shirt, blue wrist bands, blue jeans, and a light blue scarf.

"Ryuu!" Chase called out.

"Chase!" The two intercepted each other with hugs.

"Ryuu it's good to see you."

"You too. What are you doing here?"

"Traveling."

"Really?"

"I'm entering the Sinnoh League this year."

"Wait what?"

"I'm entering the Sinnoh League this year."

"I should've expected that. You sure like to take your time don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normal people like to start their journey's at age ten right?"

"Yeah?"

"You started at what? Your 15 now?" Ryuu held up a one with his left hand hand then a five with the other.

"Yeah so? I'm different. There's a reason I picked this year though."

"Why?"

"This year is going to be the first year ever when the Kanto League, the Johto League, the Hoenn League, and the Sinnoh League are all hosted in the same year at the exact same time. Also the finals are on Christmas Day!"

"Good point."

"Thanks. Anyways here are my friends Jaden and..."

"The beautiful girl besides me is Pryia." Jaden said making Pryia blush.

"I can see that." Ryuu said as he looked at her. They all shook hands. They all walked to the pokemon center and sat down.

"So what's up man?" Ryuu asked.

"Nothing much. Hearthome was a stop on the way to my third gym match."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've gone through allot."

"Are you saying it's difficult for the Master Sstrategist? Is it too hard for the Master Mmanipulator? The Puppet Master?" Ryuu asked.

"Calm down I never said that." Chase said.

"Quilava?" Quilava looked at Chase.

"Yeah Chase when did you get all those nicknames?" Pryia asked.

"Well like you've head me say I used to come here to say what's up to Ryuu mainly to help him with his training. He's from Newbark Town in Johto and came here to get better. So the first time I came here this dude was getting his butt kicked by a Bibarel. He was using his Charmander. So I came in and dropped a few tips off. Then I simply walked away to where I can view the battles from a distance."

"Then what happened?" Jaden asked.

"I lost."

"Why?" Pryia asked quickly.

"Because I didn't take the advice. So the next day I see both of them. Chase and the guy I was battling. I challenge the guy again once he's dne talking to Chase."

"Why were you talking to him?" Jaden asked.

"I felt bad for Ryuu so I talked to the guy he battled after their match the day before and got him to meet up with Ryuu on 'accident'. The results were the same. Everyday for the next week Ryuu would challenge this guy and he'd always lose."

"So what does this have to do with your nicknames?"

"Because the reason I had these battle over and over again was for my own purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally gave up and went over to Chase to ask for help."

"When he did this I told him I could beat this guy with the type disadvantage."

"So I let him use my Charmander."

"And?" Pryia looked on.

"I beat the guy. With I think it was at least 5 moves. In what time?"

"If I remember correctly it was under two minutes."

"What!" Jaden and Pryia yelled.

"Yeah. All I had to do was get in close with the guy Ryuu was losing too to understand how he battled. I learned every single combination and attack he would bust out in a match. Every set up, every coutner. I basically became one with the way that guy thought in battle. Ryuu was then forced to come and see me since he saw me at every singel one of their matches talking to the guy. So Ryuu gave me his Charmander, and the other dude gave me a chance to battle him. On top of that I barely even knew what moves Charmander knew."

"So that's why you got those nicknames." Jaden said.

"Well it's really just the Master Sstrategist, but Ryuu comes up with whatever he wants."

"Quilava." Quilava sighed.

"So now what you guys?" Pryia asked.

"How about we test each others strength's?" Ryuu insisted.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Really Ryuu?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Pick your partner."

"Alright. I pick Pryia."

"Which means me and Jaden."

"Quilava?"

"Hold on!" Jaden said.

"Yeah what's going on?" Pryia asked.

"A tag battle!" Chase and Ryuu said in unison. Everybody stepped outside into Hearthome City once more.

"Alright so this is a tag match! Both teams only get to use one pokemon each! The winner will be declared when both pokemon on one team are unable to battle!" Ryuu said.

"Right." They all agreed.

"You ready Pryia?"

"You know it."

"Let's do it." Chase put his headphones in his ears. He looked at Pryia and shook his head. He took out a pokeball. "You first Pryia."

"Right! Bud let's move!"

"Mudip!"

"A Mudkip huh?" Ryuu asked.

"Hey I say you bring out your Mareep and I'll bust out my Ember."

"I agree." Ryuu shook his head. "Go! Mareep!"

"Ember let's go!"

"Mareep!"

"Dratini!"

"Hmph." Chase closed his eyes and smiled(anime smile status! Lol). He put back his pokeball then took out another. "Staravia fade into battle."

"Ravia!"

"Staravia?" Ryuu asked. "Your loss! Mareep use Thunder on Mudkip and Staravia!"

"Ember back him up with a Thunderbolt!"

"Reep!" Mareep bellowed as it released a powerful bolt of golden electricity from it's body.

"Tini!" Dratini roared(kinda) as it released a yellow bolt of electricity from it's body as well.

"Staravia go." Chase called.

"Raiva!" Staravia flew right in front of both attacks and took them. "RAVIA!"

"Chase what are you doing!" Pryia yelled.

"Pryia attack them now. Have Bud use Mud-Slap on Mareep."

"Huh?" Pryia looked at Chase. "Right! Bud use Mud-Slap on Mareep!"

"Kip!" Bud jumped in front of Mareep turned around and kicked mud in it's face.

"Reep!"

"Staravia you cool?" Chase asked.

"Ravia..." Staravia fell to the ground. It still stood but was a little uneven.

"Staravia hang in their.

"Go! Ember use Thunderbolt of Bud!"

"Staravia get in their."

"Ravia!" Staravia quickly flew over and picked up Bud flying towards the sky.

"Bud you alright?"

"Mudkip Mud!"

"Alright Staravia drop Bud on Ember."

"Ravia!" Saravia did as told releasing Mudkip from it's grips and letting him fall to the ground ontop of Ember.

"What you do that for!" Pryia yelled, "Ember know's thunderbolt!"

"I know." Chase said calmly.

"Mareep use Thunder on Bud! Go!" Ryuu said instantly.

"Wait hold on!" Jaden said.

"Reep!"

"Staravia go."

"Ravia!" Staravia quickly picked up Bud once more leaving Mareep to hit Ember with it's Thunder attack.

"Tini!"

"Ember no! What was that man!" Jaden yelled.

"Sorry I though I had'em I thought you were going to use your Thunderbotl attack to do double damge."

"Well you thought wrong!" Jaden snapped.

"Sorry."

"Bud now use Mud-Slap!" Pryia yelled.

"Kip!" Bud ran back in front of Mareep and continued to kick mud in it's face.

"Staravia attack Ember with your Aeriel Ace."

"Ravia!" Staravia dove down at Ember as it's body was outlined in the air surrounding it.

"Ember no!" Jaden yelled.

"Go! Machamp!" Then came a Machamp that caught Staravia's beak with one hand, choked Ember with the second hand, held onto Bud with the third one, and held it's fourth one in front of Mareep's face.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know!" Jaden yelled.

"Bud!" Pryia yelled.

"Great." Chase said as he stared at the Machamp.

"Show them your power! Focus Energy!"

"Champ!" Machamp then began to roar loudly as it released all of it's energy. It's body was outlined in a golden aura that shook the ground immensley.

"Hmph. Let's see what you guys got." A tall brown skinned man with long black hair and brown eyes appeared. He wore a white muscle shirt, a brown sleevless leather jacket, green jeans, brown boots, and orange fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked.

"You part of the Movement?" Chase asked as he sighed in disapointment. "Can't I go a single day without guys interfering huh?" Chase looked at him.

"Yes. I'm from the Movement. My name is Tanner."

"That's nice. What number are you?"

"I was number five, but I lost to Cyrus who is now the new number five."

"Cyrus?" Pryia asked.

"Yeah."

"You alright Pryia?" Chase asked.

"Cyrus was one of the people that was in the forest. He went up against Lauren. Wait he beat you?"

"Yeah shocking right? Anyways let's get this over with! Machamp use Dynamic Punch!"

"Champ!" Machamp's body was still glowing as it's fist glowed white. It hit Mareep point blank.

"Mareep no!" Ryuu caught Mareep.

"Machamp finish off those three."

"Champ!" Machamp slammed Staravia into the gorund head first, it then chokeslammed Ember into the ground, and finally threw Bud into Pryia.

"That was too easy." Tanner taunted.

"Mareep return. You shouldn't be in this battle. I know someone else who should though! Charmelon go!"

"Charmelon!"

"A Charmelon huh? Well then Machamp no holding back! Use Karate Chop!"

"Machamp!" Machamp ran up to Charmelon with it's hand raised high as it glowed. Machamp Karate Chopped the ground in front of Charmelon sending Charmelon into the sky.

"Now use Focus Punch!"

"Champ!"

"Staravia you alright?"

"Ravia..."

"Thanks return." Chase stood up and looked at Tanner and his Machamp. "Huh..." He sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this." Chase reached into his pocket and played a song by Fort Minor. "Huh? Tools of the Trade? Nice." Chase said to himself as he played Tools of the Trade by Fort Minor.

"Alright. Quilava fade into battle." Chase put out his arm as Quilava jumped off.

"Lava!"

"Quilava use Sqift."

"Lava!" Quilava jumped into the air and released multiple golden stars at Machamp.

"Machamp!" Machamp took the hit directly and seemed to not have noticed that they attacked. "Champ!" Machamp leaped into the air with it's fist held high. Charmelon was falling and Machamp helped it by smashing it into the ground with a powerful Focus Punch.

"Melon!" Charmelon fell to the ground and fainted.

"This guy is strong." Chase said to himself.

"No matter! We'll get him! Vile I choose you!"

"Weavile!"

"I got your back!" Jaden yelled as he pulled out a pokeball. "Blade go!"

"Noctowl!"

"No you guys wait!" Chase tried to stop his friends but they attack anyways.

"Blade use Wing Attack!" Blade raised it's glowing white wings as it was coming down to strike at Machamp.

"Noctowl!"

"Vile use Ice Beam!" Vile blew a light blue ice liek beam behind Blade.

"Charmelon return. Thank you. Alright then! Go Crocanaw use Ice Fang!"

"Crocanaw!" Crocanaw ran up behind Blade as it showed it's icy blue colored fangs.

"Machamp use Focus Energy once more."

"Champ!" Machamp flexed it's muscles as it began to glow with a golden aura around it. Machamp's power stopped Blade and Crocanaw in their trakcs and even stopped Vile's Ice Beam.

"You gus are nothing." Taunted Tanner. "Machmp hit them all up with your Karate Chop Attack!"

"Machamp Ma!" Machamp raised three of it's arms and struck down Blade, Vile, and Crocanaw.

"No!" Pryia, Jaden, and Ryuu yelled as they went to assist their pokemon.

"Darn it!" Chase looked on. If that Machamp could take out Blade, Ember, Vile, Crocanaw, Mareep, and Staravia without breaking a sweat. Then this pokemon is just the start of what's to come. If this guy is number 6 in the Movement. Then that means that the numbers 5 and above must have powers beyond. Chase began to think if he's out of his league.

"So Chase you coming or not?"

"No."

"What why not? I've defeat your friends in battle and battling you is just a waste of time. Come with me."

"No! Quilava use Flame Wheel."

"Lava!"

"So you still try? Worthless. Machamp use Cross Chop!" Tanner yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Champ!" Machamp crossed his hands to make an X then blocked Quilava's Flame Wheel and sent it back into the ground.

"Lava..."

"Quilava no!"

"Focus Energy then use Mega Punch!" Tanner yelled again.

"Champ!" Machamp's energy increased once more. Then Machamp walked up to Quilava. "Ma!" Machamp punched Quilava forcing Quilava into the ground.

"Alright Machamp! Now use Seismic Toss!"

"Ma!" Machamp picked up Quilava and tossed it through a building.

"That all you got?" Tanner asked.

"Quilava return!" Chase returned his Quilava and looked at Tanner.

"Alright then...looks like you understand now." Tanner began to walk up to Chase. Then his phone rang.

"Huh?" Chase looked at him curiously.

"Darn it!" Tanner answered his phone. "Hello?" There was a pause. "What! No way I'm about to get him! No! But...I don't care what Kane said!"

* * *

_"Kane?"_ Chase thought. That was the man he faced in Eterna Forest.

"No! I'll take the boy and get rid of his friends for good! I'm about to capture him! I can take out Hearthome City!"

"Take out...Hearthome?" Chase said to himself.

"But...what.. the boss said that? Your bluffing! But...I...fine I'm on my way back." Tanner hung up the phone. "Come on Machamp. We've been given strict orders to return to base. Bossman doesn't want an argument. If we're lucky we won't get punished."

"Champ..." Machamp turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll get you next time punk." Tanner walked away with his Machamp.

"No..." Chase looked on. He couldn't believe it. He lost. He normally accepts losing, but this time he was massacared. "I...have to...get stronger." Chase said as he fell to his knees and punched the ground. "No matter what!"


	11. Fight to the Finish! Part 1

Chase, Pryia, and Jaden began to head off to Vielstone City after a crushing defeat by the hands of Tanner from the Movement. Chase tried to bursh it off like it was no big deal. Truth was he couldn't believe that Tanner was only Number 6 in the rankings of the Movement. That guys was powerful. Chase, Pryia, and Jaden said their good byes to Ryuu before they left. Now they were in Vielstone heading off to the gym for Chase's next gym battle.

"Chase..." Pryia began. She wanted to ask if he was alright. He continued to walk on. "Chase..." She looked at him as he held his hands in his pockets and had his headphones shoved in his ears so loud that Pryia could hear the lyrics clearly. She didn't know what to say. He held his head down low. Then he stopped for a second. He raised his head slowly. There he saw two people in front of him. One was a boy. He wore a white anle legnth lad coat outlined in gold, along with a white glove, his skin was light brown, his eyes were green, his hair was white and it covered the right side of his head.

Beside him was a girl. She wore grey skinny jeans, a white and black striped speghetti strapped tank top, with a grey sleevless jacket over it, with a diamond earing on her right ear, with a grey bandana that was ontop of her waist legnth dark brown hair, and she had forest green eyes. Her body was curved, but not alot. The girl also had black headphones in her ears. Besides the girl was a Vulpix.

"No way..." Chase said as he took his headphones out and turned it down.

"Hey there...Chase."

"King!" Chase walked over to the boy and clapped hands.

"What's good man?" King asked.

"Nothing much how about you?"

"I'm good."

"Ummm Chase?" Pryia walked up.

"Who is this lovely lady?" King looked at Pryia, "This your girlfriend Chase?"

"Uhhhhh..." Both of them blushed.

"No." Chase said as he turned his head.

"Okay! There shall be no akward silences here!" The girl with King came up.

"Rikki." King said.

"What? I said there shall be no akward silences. You know I don't like them."

"Same here." Chase said as he looked at the girl named Rikki.

"Well Chase you would not believe what I've been through."

"Hey! I feel left out!" Jaden came up into the group. He looked at Rikki. "Well well well...this is interesting. Another cute girl!" Jaden looked at Rikki from head to toe. Then Pryia quickly punched Jaden.

"Guah!"

"Maybe you were left out for a reason!" Pryia said as she looked down on him.

"Sorry..."

"So who is this King?" Chase asked looking at Rikki.

"This right here is Rikkolleta." King then ran backwards.

"Well hello Rikkolleta." Chase went to shake her hand and ended up with a fist in his mouth. "Guah!" Now both Jaden and Chase were laying on the ground.

"Quilava?" Quilava released itself from it's pokeball and stared at Chase with a sweat drop.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"Sorry..."

"Just call me Rikki."

"Okay...Rikki." Chase got up and held his mouth.

"Ouch." Jaden stood up as well holding his face too. "Girls right?" Jaden asked.

"You know it." Chase agreed. King then ran back over.

"So I see you guys have gotten to know each ot...guah!" King fell to the floor as well with Rikki's fist in his mouth.

"That's what you get for calling me by my name!"

"Sorry..." Everybody sweat dropped this time.

_15 minutes later at the pokemon center..._

"So King you and Chase have known each other since you guys were born?" Pryia asked.

"Basically." King said.

"Yeah we've been friends forever." Chase looked at his friends, "Not to make it sound wierd." There was an akward silence.

"Akward..." Chase and Rikki said in unison. Everybody laughed.

"So you are heading off to the Vielstone Gym?" Rikkia asked.

"Yeah." Chase looked at her.

"Nice dude. What's this your third badge?" King asked.

"Yeah this dude is great." Jaden said.

"Yeah Chase always suprises us." Pryia told.

"Still up to your old tricks?"

"Eh." Chase replied.

"Alright then! Well I'm dying to watch a fight!" Rikki stood up, "Besides the fact that we just meet I can't wait to see you get your butt kicked!"

"That was kinda mean." Pryia said.

"It's alright Pryia. If she doesn't trust in my abilities to beat Maylene that's fine with me. Before we go let me tell you who my pokemon are."

"Alright shoot." King said as he made sure Rikki sat down.

"Why do you want to tell me?"

"You'll see why. Anyways right now I have a Larvatair, a Staravia, my trustworthy Quilava, and my new Electabuzz."

"That is?" Rikki asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well let's get his over with! This guy isn't going to last ten minutes." Rikki got up from her seat and left.

"I'm sorry about Rikkia Chase." King tried to apologize.

"It's alright...I actually don't mind."

* * *

"Hello?" Chase walked in with Jaden, Pryia, King, and Rikki.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah my name is Chase and I just want to battle."

"You challenge me to a pokemon battle!" Then a pink haired woman came down from the ceiling.

"Your Maylene right?"

"Yes I'am."

"Alright let's do this. How about 3-on-3?" Chase asked.

"I agree."

"Well then let's get this over with so I can end it quick."

"We'll see about that." Maylene lead Jaden, Pryia, King, and Rikki to their seats.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well." Rikki said.

"You underestimate Chase?" King asked.

"Yeah of course."

"That's mean." Jaden said.

"Too bad."

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad that you see him as the underdog."

"Why would that be?" Pryia asked.

"Chase loves being underestimated. It just makes the victory all the more sweet."

* * *

"So 3-on-3 huh?" Maylene asked.

"Yes."

"Alright you go first."

"Nah that's okay. Ladies first."

"Alright then!" Maylene took out a pokeball, "Medicham let's go!"

"Cham!"

"A Medicham huh? Nice." Chase took his headphones and put them in his ears.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Rikki asked.

"Chase loves listening to music during battle. It helps him relax. He's even told me that sometimes he forgets he's battling." Pryia explained.

"I love my music, but battling like that? Then he'd just have to go off of what he sees. And if a pokemon becomes invisible and he can't see them how will he counter that?"

"Chase told me how he would solve something like that." Jaden said in a serious tone.

"How?" Rikki asked.

"He said he looks at the ground and if he see's anything then he reacts upon that one movement."

"I see."

"Yeah...that's Chase for you." King said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

"Larvatair fade into battle."

"Larva!"

"A Larvatair? You must want to lose! Medicham use Rolling Kick!"

"Cham!" Medicham began to spin rapidly preparing to kick Larvatair.

"Move." Chase said calmly.

"Tair!" Larvatair moved at the last second leaving Medicham to go crashing into a wall.

"Cham!"

"Medicham no! Let's use High Jump Kick!"

"Cham!" Medicham leaped into the air and began to bring it's foot down heavy on Larvatair.

"Move." Chase said again.

"Tair!" Larvatair moved again. Luckily Medicham landed gracefully on the ground.

"Dark Pulse."

"Larva!" Larvatair held a small dark sphere in it's hands before blowing it up in Medicham's face at point blank.

"Cham!"

"Medicham use Ice Punch!"

"Cham!" Medicham raised it's fist high as it's hadn glowed light blue.

"Larvatair take it."

"Tair!" Larvatari grabbed the attack despite the fact Larvatair was pushed back Larvatair was still able to hold on tightly.

"Medicham use Focus Punch!" Maylene yelled.

"Medi!" Medicham used the other hand and began to beat down Larvatair with it's Ice Punch and Focus Punch combo attacks.

"Tair! Larva! Tair! Larva! Tair! Larva! Tair!" Larvatair was taking serious hits from both directions.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Rikki asked, "Doesn't he know that Larvatair will just faint?"

"That is strange." King said. "I mean Chase knows better than to do this."

"This is just another normal match for Chase big deal." Jaden said calmly.

"This is how he battles." Pryia pointed out.

"Really?" King asked. "Then this is getting interesting."

* * *

"Alright Medicham finish it off with Rolling Kick!"

"Cham!" Medicham stopped punching then spun it's body around and went to kick Larvatair only to be stopped by Larvatair's hand.

"Larva..."

"Larvatair is still standing?" Maylene asked.

"You put a fight...but this match is over. Larvatair use Dark Pulse."

"Larva-" Larvatair's body began to glow white. It slowly lifted towards the sky as it's arms and legs formed into it's body along with it's tail. Its body began to take on a new form. "Pupitar."

"A Pupitar? This seems to be my lucky day."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar looked at Medicham as it held a dark sphere in it's mouth.

"Medicham use Ice Punch!"

"Go Pupitar."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar released the Dark Pulse as soon as Medicham tried to strike him down.

"Cham!" Medicham was blasted back.

"Let's use Sandstorm."

"Tair!" Pupitair twisted it's body engulfing Medicham in a sand tornado.

"Medicham use Meda Kick!" Maylene yelled.

"Pupitar dodge and let's use Take Down."

"Pupitair!" Pupitair dodged the Mega Punch then tackled Medicham multiple times. "Pupi...tair...pupi...tair."

"Medicham now use Mega Kick!"

"Pupitair use Dark Pulse."

"Tair!" Both pokemon attacked each other canaceling each other out.

"Medicham no!"

"Pupitair you alright?" Chase asked calmly.

"Tair..."

"Cham..." Both pokemon fainted.

"Medicham return. You did great."

"Pupitair return. Thanks."

"Alright then! Machoke let's do this!"

"Machoke!"

"Machoke huh?" Chase wondered.

* * *

"A Machoke he should use his Staravia." Rikki said. The anger in her voice was gone. She was normally mean to people she didn't know, but there something about Chase, Jaden, and Pryia that made her lighten up.

"You're right Staravia would be a good choice." King agreed.

"No Staravia would be a great choice." Pryia said.

"But..." Jaden looked on with just that.

* * *

"Quilava fade into battle." Chase looked at Quilava who'd been a sleep all day on his head.

"Lava?"

"Yeah."

"Quil quilava."

"Sorry. Look can we just end this? I want to try and get Electabuzz to try our new style."

"Lava." Quilava nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Electabuzz fade into battle."

"Tabuzz!"

"Machoke use Mega Punch!" Maylene yelled.

"Electabuzz take it."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz roared loudly as it took the attack with realative ease.

"No way!" Maylene was shocked at what happened.

"Alright then...Electabuzz use Brick Break."

"Electa!" Electabuzz raised it's other hand as it glowed white and slammed Machoke's head.

"Choke!"

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt go."

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz spun it's arms rapidly as it released a powerful golden bolt of electricity.

"Machoke use Focus Energy!" Maylene yelled.

"Electabuzz stop your attack."

"Tabuzz!" Without question Electabuzz stopped it's attack.

"Hmph. I don't know why, but you stopped! So now you'll regret it!"

"It's all part of the plan so calm down."

"I don't know what plan you have in your head, but it's not going to stop me! Machoke now use Mega Punch!"

"Machoke!" Machoke ran forwards as it's fist glowed white.

"Electabuzz use Quick Attack and Thunder Punch."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz knew what to do know. Chase and Electabuzz found a new way to use Thunder Punch to it's full extent with the help of Quick Attack.

"Choke!" Machoke punched the air that took Electabuzz's place.

"What the!" Maylene was shocked.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz appeared behind Machoke standing back-to-back. Electabuzz then swung it' forearm backwards. It's whole arm wa supercharged with it's Thunder Punch attack. Electabuzz hit Machoke across the back of the head.

"Choke!" Machoke went flying towards a wall.

"Go." Chase said again.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz then appeared where Machoke was going to crash. Electabuzz then punched Machoke sending it flying in a reverse motion to another wall.

"Again." Chase called.

"Buzz!" Electabuzz did this again but sent Machoke flying upwards.

"End it." Chase said. Electabuzz leaped up and slammed Machoke into the ground.

"Machoke is unable to battle!" The ref called.

"Thank you Machoke. Return."

"Well looks like you're down to one pokemon."

"That doesn't mean I'll lose!"

"We'll see."


	12. Fight to the Finish! Part 2

Chase looked on at Maylene.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz beat it's chest proudly.

"Lucario you're up!" Maylene yelled.

"Lucario!" The aura pokemon prepared for battle.

"Electabuzz attack using Thunder Punch."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz ran at Lucario with it's fist raised high filled with electricity.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!"

"Cario!" Lucario took back both of it's hands then released a blue sphere that smashed Electabuzz's fist blowing back Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz!" ELectabuzz called out.

"Lucario use Drain Punch!"

"Cario!" Lucario raised it's fist as it lightly glowed and punched Electabuzz.

"Light Screen." Chase said calmly. Electabuzz made a screen of light around it, but Lucario was unaffected.

"Is that all you got?"

"Cario." Lucario looked dissapointed at the attempt.

* * *

"What was that?" Rikki asked. "That was a retareded move."

"Calm down Rikki." King said. He looked on as Rikki got excited at the match, but hid it by trying to point out mistakes. King had no idea what Chase would do but knew it had to be good.

"Rikki just watch." Pryia said.

"Yeah. You'll be suprised." Jaden said.

"You know what he's doing?" Rikki asked curiously.

"No. But just shut up and watch."

* * *

"Lucario use Bone Rush!"

"Cario!" Lucario made a blue bone appear in it's hands and attacked Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz stay." Chase looked on.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz began to take the serious beat down from Lucario's Bone Rush attack.

"Lucario tie it up by using Aura Sphere!"

"Luca!" Lucario disbanned his blue bone like weapon then quickly created a blue sphere and launched it at Electabuzz.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz stood there as a cube, or box, made of light surrounded Electabuzz stopping Lucario's Aura Sphere.

"Electabuzz you still good? Can you last?" Chase asked.

"Tabuzz!"

"Good. I have some plans for what to do next."

"Lucario since we can't take them from afar..." Maylene started, "Let's make it another frontal assault!"

"Electabuzz let's make an example out of them."

"An example out of me? You must be out of your mind! Lucario use Bone Rush!"

"Cario!" Lucario once again recreated a long blue bone like weapon.

"Electabuzz get ready."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz stood there like nothing was about to happen. Right before Lucario struck down Electabuzz, it was gone.

"Electabuzz return. Quilava fade into battle." Chase kept a steady look as Quilava ran out into the field.

"What's going on?" Maylene asked.

"I can switch my pokemon whenever I want. I have only used two pokemon thus far leaving me with one more choice. My choice would have to be my Quilava."

"Lava!"

"Fine with me! We'll take down Electabuzz later! Lucario continue your attack!"

"Cario!" Lucario went to strike down Quilava.

"Quilava Smokescreen."

"Lava!" Quilava quickly released a thick black smoke blinding Lucario.

"Lucario get rid of that smoke!"

"Quilava prepare yourself."

"Lava!" Was all Chase heard as Lucario quickly spun his blue bone like weapon getting rid of the thick black smoke. When it cleared Quilava was gone.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere and use it every where!" Maylene demanded.

"Lucario!" Lucario released multipl blue like sphere's destroying the inside of the gym.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel."

"Lava!" Quilava came down from the ceiling rapdily spinning it's body as it was engulfed in flames. Quilava slammed onto Lucario's head smashing Lucario's head into the ground.

"Lucario!" Maylene yelled.

"Quilava let's end this with Flamethrower."

"Quilava!" Quilava looked down as it released a powerful stream of fire at the back of Lucario's head.

"No!" Maylene yelled once again.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Quilava is the winner!" The ref yelled.

* * *

"Alright!" Jaden yelled as he raised a fist to the air then jumped up and ran over to Chase.

"Yeah!" Pryia followed soon behind Jaden.

"So how was that Rikki?" King asked.

"That was a nice battle."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Whatever. Let's go congradulate him." Rikki got up and walked over to Chase as well.

"I'll catch you guys later." King said to himself as he soon left out the door unnoticed. Chase recieved his badge and left for the pokemon center with his friends. They all noticed King left, but thought nothing of it only thinking he was at the pokemon center. Around the time of 8'o clock they noticed he was really gone.

"DARN IT! KING!" Rikki yelled in the pokemon center. "YOU LEFT ME HERE!" She was furious. She didn't like traveling by herself. She found it annyoing to be a loner.

"Rikki calm down." Jaden and Pryia said quickly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I'm going for a walk." Chase said with Quilava on his shoulder. "Rikki if you want you can travel with us." With that Chase walked outside. He looked up at the night sky. Quilava did the same. Both stared silently. The darkness in the sky...for some reason...it comforted him. He just stood there and stared. It was like the darkness was inviting him...to become apart of it. Like he might be destined for something greater...but not for the better, but for the worse.


	13. Rematch from Alamos Town!

Chase, Pryia, Rikki, and Jaden left the pokemon center after a long night of sleep. It was about 3'o clock. Jaden, Pryia, and Rikki woke up at the normal time which was 7'o clock. Chase on the other hand woke up at 2:30. Rikki woke him up with a punch to the face. Despite the fact she hated being left alone with out notice, with people she just met, she actually got to like Pryia, Jaden, and Chase.

"I'm tired." Chase said in a weary voice.

"Really?" Pryia asked.

"Yeah why?" He responded.

"Well maybe because you slept in till...oh I don't knoe maybe about two thirty!" Jaden replied.

"Oh yeah sorry." Chase continued to walk with his eyes half open. His music was kind of loud. They could over hear Airplanes Part 2 by B.O.B, it was Eminem's part. He continued to walk.

"So where we going?" Rikki asked.

"We should be heading off to Pastoria City." Chase replied.

"Alright then. This should be fun. They have some interesting pokemon there."

"That's right you want to be a breeder huh Rikki?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Yeah. I love pokemon." The two continued their conversation. Meanwhile Pryia talked to Chase.

"So Chase how do you do it?" Pryia asked.

"Do what?" He asked back.

"It's like when ever you battle you enter this never ending calmed state. It's like your in sync with your pokemon and your opponet's pokemon."

"All I do is..." Then somebody caught his attention. This boy had short black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and looked around the same age as Chase and the rest of the group. He wore black converse shoes, jean pants, he also wore a grey long sleeved t-shirt with a hood, and a black design of a mythical creature that wasn't a pokemon that people called a Phoniex. It looked as though it were based off a Moltres though. People say a Phoniex is a creature that crazy people say is not a pokemon and has no relation to them, but the pokemon Moltres and Ho-Oh are based off of the Phoniex. Crazy right?

Despite the fact of the changes that've been made Chase knew this person. This was the same person he battled in Alamos Town. Marcus.

"Great." Chase tried to cover up his face.

"Chase what's wrong?" Pryia asked.

"Let's just go alright." He said quickly. He tried to rush past Marcus. Unfourtunetly Marcus noticed this.

"Hey!" His voice scared Pryia.

"What?" Chase turned around to face Marcus.

"Chase..." Marucs said slowly. "Hmph. I have an unfinished score with you."

"Do you know?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. I want a rematch! You and me one-on-one!"

"No."

"Huh?" Rikki, Jaden, and Pryia were shocked at Chase's answer.

"Why not?" Marcus asked.

"Because you are no threat to me. We have gone diffrent ways since our first and last battle. You want to battle me meet me in the finals of the Sinnoh League."

"Well that's not going to work for me."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Because I _have_ to battle you now...I wasn't _asking_ for _your_opinon on the matter. I wasn't _asking_ for a rematch either. I was **_demanindg_** one!"

"I see..." Chase looked at him. "Fine." Chase walked up only to feel a cold hands on his right and left shoulder. He looked back. One was Pryia and the other Jaden. "What?" He asked.

"You shouldn't do this." Pryia started.

"Yeah Chase. You just got of a battle yesterday. Plus this dude seems like he's pretty tough."

"You're both right." Chase said confusing his friends, "I shouldn't do this. That doesn't mean I'm not going to that actually makes me want to do this more. I did just have a battle yesterday, but then what kind of trainer would I be if I didn't battle everytime I was challenged. And yes he does seem pretty tough, that just makes me want to battle him even more." Chase then released himself from his friends grips.

"So you ready? How about a 1-on-1 pokemon battle." Marcus asked.

"Fine with me." Chase said. "Rikki will you ref?"

"Of course not." She turned her head.

"Jaden?"

"Sure." Jaden walked over. "Alright! Begin!"

"Seviper show them your power!"

"Viper!"

"Alright then..." Chase reached into his pocket. "Perfect." He whispered as he played Celldweller's Shapeshifter. "Quilava fade into battle!"

"Lava!"

"Seviper Posion Tail!"

"Flame Wheel!"

"Lava!" Chase was getting into the match. Quilava leaped into the sky as it's body began to spin while producing bright flames. Quilava came down heavy on Seviper's Posion Tail only to smacked back Quilava into the ground.

"Quil!"

"Quilava?" Chase asked.

"Seviper use Posion Fang go!"

"Viper!" Seviper's teeth glowed light purple as they were reading to strike down at Quilava.

"Quilava Dig!"

"Lava!" Quilava dug a hole into the ground going as deep as it can go.

"Seviper use Smog!" Marcus demanded.

"Smokescreen!" Chase called. Chase normally never yelled his attacks, he must've really gotten into the match early in hopes of wanting to end it early. Either way Seviper released a thick purple smoke while Quilava released a thick black smoke. Both smokes collided.

"Seviper use Flamethrower!"

"Seviper!" Seviper released a powerful red stream of fire.

"Quilava now!" Chase called out.

"Quilava!" Quilava came up from the ground smacking into Seviper.

"Seviper use Iron Tail!"

"Seviper!" Seviper's tail glowed white as it smashed Quilava into the ground.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel!"

"Posion Tail!"

"Quil!"

"Viper!" Seviper's tail glowed purple as it raised it and struck down a flame devoured Quilava reducing the damage, but not reducing it enough.

"Lava!" Quilava jumped out of it's flame devoured body and into Chase's arms.

"Quilava!" Pryia, Jaden, and Rikki yelled together.

"Quilava you okay?" Chase asked.

"Lava. Quil Quilava."

"I see what you mean. Direct attacks aren't really my thing in this case. Marcus likes to use brute strenght which might help him win in a one-on-one situation against you, but if we anger him enough to make a mistake. Then maybe we can win."

"Quilava."

"Alright then let's go."

"Quilava!"

"You still want to fight?" Marcus asked.

"Of course." Chase responded, "Why wouldn't we?" Chase added with a smile.

"Fine then! Seviper use Hyper Beam!"

"Viper!" Seviper released a powerful orange cannon like blast.

"Quilava." Chase said.

"Lava!" Quilava stood there.

"Now." He whispered. Then Quilava leaped into the sky dodgin the attack easily.

"Seviper now use Bite!"

"Sevi!" Seviper's fangs shined white as they bit down heavy on Quilava's back.

"Quilava light them up." Chase returned to his calm state.

"Quilava!" Quilava did as told releasing the flames from it's back burning Seviper.

"Viper!" Seviper cried out in pain.

"Seviper get back in there!" Marcus called angrily.

"Quilava it's working." Chase whispered as he looked down at his tired out Quilava. "Quilava you okay?"

"Lava...Quil!" Quilava quickly shouted in pain.

"Quilava what's wrong?" Chase asked worrily.

"Quilava's been poisioned!" Marucs yelled finally realizing that Seviper's Poison Fang, Posion Tail, and Smog attacks finally affected it.

"Quilava no." Chase said.

"Seviper end this now! Let's use Hyper Beam!" Marcus called.

"Viper!" Seviper released a powerful Hyper Beam that soon devoured the poisioned Quilava. Leaving Seviper and Marucs the victors of the match.

"Looks like I win." Marcus teased as he watched Chase tend to Quilava.

"Quilava no..."

"I told you...I've gotten better...a whole alot better."

"I can't believe I lost..." Chase looked down. His friends stared in awe. Mainly Pryia and Jaden were shocked the most, but even Rikki was suprised at the loss after seeing how talented he was yesterday.

"So Seviper return." Marucs looked at Chase, "Next time put a little effort into it." With that Marucs left Chase and his friends.


	14. Let's get it started!

Chase looked down at the ground. He was shocked at his lost. He knew Marcus grew stronger than before, but that was just amazing. Quilava was still in the pokemon center recovering. He sat on his bed. Pryia, Jaden, and Rikki were shocked at how he responded.

"What should we do?" Pryia asked.

"I don't know." Jaden responded.

"We have to snap him out of this state." Rikki said.

"Yeah. The question is how though?" Jaden asked.

"There's got to be something." Pryia said.

"Let me check." Rikki walked up to Chase. "Hey Chase let's battle!" She said.

"No..." He said slowly.

"Com on let's battle!"

"I don't want to battle with you Rikki."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just don't. I don't fell good alright."

"Come on. One loss? One loss and you get all down on yourself!"

"That wasn't a simple loss. He dominated that match."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I don't want to battle you!" Chase said angrily. He suprised everybody with his tone of voice, "I...I'm sorry." Chase stood up form his bed. "I'm going outside alright." Chase walked outside the pokemon center and found a place to lay down to sleep.

"Rikki?" Jaden asked.

"What?" She responded.

"What do we do now?" Pryia asked.

"I don't know..."

"We need to get him to battle again." Jaden insisted.

"No he doesn't want to battle. We just need to liven things up for him." Rikki said.

"Well how?"

"Your just full of questions aren't you Pryia?" Jaden responded to her question.

"Shut up." Pryia replied.

"I know the perfect place where to take him." Rikki suddenly thought.

"Where?" Pryia and Jaden asked curiously.

"I know exactly what to do..." Rikki said confidently.

"What?" Pryia and Jaden asked.

"This should be perfect..." She said with a smile on her face this time.

_Meanwhile..._

_Chase was sound asleep laying back against a tree by the pokemon center. Soon enough he began to dream._

_"Chase..." A voice called._

_"Huh?" Chase looked up. He say that there was no sky. There were just buildings that were hanging upside down. "What the? Hmph. Must be me dreaming." He thought. He looked down to see that he was standing on the sky itself. "So I'm either upside down or my dream is upside down." He continued to look up as he saw streets, cars, and buildings going across the buildings like nothing._

_"This should be interesting." Chase jumped up. He actually then began to fly forwards and landed on the point of the tallest building. This felt just as wierd as before._

_"Chase..." The voice called again._

_"What do you want Darkrai?"_

_"Why you so down on yourself?"_

_"Huh...I don't want to talk about it."_

_"I'm your guardian your supposed to talk about it."_

_"Well then just forget it." Chase looked at the buildings then just decided to go to the streets. He walked down the side of the building._

_"Come on let's talk._

_"There's no reason for us to talk." Chase continued to walk._

_"But let me warn you!" Darkrai insisted on talking to Chase._

_"Not here not now!" Chase stomped his foot on the side of the building smashing a glass window. The glass flew downwards to the sky._

_"Why?"_

_"Because...I can do whatever I want here." Chase closed his eyes and Darkrai dissapeared. "Thank you." Chase said to himself. Before he could continue to dream he woke up._

"Chase!" Jaden called.

"What?" He asked.

"We got Quilava back." Pryia said happily holding Quilava.

"Hey." Quilava jumped into his arms.

"Quilava!" Quilava was 100%.

"Looks like you're all better now huh?"

"Quilava quil!"

"I'll never do that again. Next time will be a gurantee win."

"Quilava quil quilava!" Quilava nodded happily.

"Thanks you guys." Chase was glade that Quilava was okay, but he still couldn't get over his loss.

"Alright! You guys ready?" Rikki asked as she stepped out of the Pokemon Center holding two items of the same kind. One was a silver tube dress that shined, and the other was the same thing, but red instead of silver.

"Where we going?" Chase asked.

"We're hitting up the club!" Rikki said happily.

"What?" Chase looked suprised.

"We're going to a club!" Jaden adn Pryia repeated to Chase.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"You'll see why. Just get dressed we leave tonight at nine alright!" Rikki said, "Pryia come with me!" Rikki called over Pryia who then ran over to her.

"What do we do?" Chase asked.

"Quilava quil?"

"We go get ready bro. The girl's are picking out their club outfits, and we put on something that'll make us look beast!" Jaden explained.

"Ummm...okay?"

_9:00..._

"Let's get it started!" Rikki said as everybody stood outside the pookemon center. Rikki wore the silver dress, while Pryia wore the red one. Jaden wore a yellow hat that was on sideways, a green t-shirt, a yellow jacket that was halfway zipped up, blue baggy jeans, and his normal shoes. Chase didn't really change much. All he did was grab his light blue jacket that had dark blue stripes, and a hood. He rolled up the sleeves. Quilava was on his shoulder.

"So now what?" Chase asked.

"Quilava quil?" Quilava didn't know what to do. Quilava was clueless too.

"Let's go." Rikki then lead the group outwards soon coming up to a two story building. The building had a circular roof, there were many glass windows that reflected the moonlight. In the front of the building was a man dressed in an all black tuxedo. He was fairly tall and slim built, he wore black glasses.

"Hello." Rikki said.

"Can I help you?" The man replied.

"Yes you can."

"How?" The man asked.

"This is how..." Rikki whispered in the man's ear.

"Oh! Right sorry lady." The man then stepped aside and let Rikki and everybody in. Once they stepped inside they heard the band Zebrahead starting their song Alone. In their were people dancing and rocking out to the music that was being played, light flashed and ran across the room.

"Huh..." Chase took his headphones out realizing they were playing the song he was listening to anyways.

"Well everybody how you like?" Rikki asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Do you like the club or not?"

"It's amazing!" Pryia said.

"Great! I have some friends who owed me so we got in for free."

"Nice." Jaden said as he looked around.

"You guys won't even believe what's upstairs!" Rikki said excitedly.

"What's upstairs?" Chase asked, "And why'd you bring me here?"

"You'll see! Hey Jaden! Pryia you guys stay here! Chase come with me upstairs."

"No...I'll jsut stay here."

"Come on!" Rikki grabbed Chase and pulled him upstairs.

"Looks like Chase is about to get some!" Jaden teased. Pryia blushed at what he said. She didn't know why though.

"Shut up Jaden!" Pryia punched his arm.

"Ouch! What I say?" He asked as she walked away.

* * *

"What are we doing up here Rikki?" Chase asked.

"You'll see!" Rikki showed Chase a huge crowd of people in one circle cheering. They all raised their drinks and pumped their fist, they woo'd, they screamed.

"What is this?" The music downstairs was still playing.

"Come on!" Rikki pushed her way through.

"Huh?" Chase saw four people battling. "What the?" It was a tag team battle. One girl caught Chase's attention. The girl was around 15 and 16, she had black hair with blue highlights, she wore a black tank top with jean pants, and black converse, she also had a belt with a bunch of Luxury Balls on them. She was battling with a Ninetails.

Chase looked on at the match. Her partner was nobody special.

"Alright then! Ninetails end this with Fire Blast!"

"Tails!" The Ninetail's roared loudly as it produced a star made out of pure fire that devoured the opponet's pokemon giving her, and her partner, the win.

"The winner's are Allie and Mack!"

"Alright!" Her partner was a little brown haired boy with a Prinplup.

"Well then...looks like it's our turn!" Rikki said as she pulled Chase over to the field.

"What! Rikki! I don't want to battle!" Chase argued.

"No you're battling!" Rikki demanded.

"I'll call you by your real name!"

"I'll punch you in the face!"

"Quil..." Quilava sweat dropped at the pathetic argument.

"We're battling!" Rikki said a final time. Chase just looked into her eyes and knew it was pointless.

"Fine." He took his arm from her grip.

"So you guys are next?" The girl named Allie asked.

"Tails.." Ninetails relaxed.

"Yeah!" Rikki said happily.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" The boy named Mack pumped his fist in the air. Chase looked at the pokemon and across from him.

"Huh..." He didn't want to battle. He felt as though he needed something to bring back his will to battle. This right here...it wasn't it. "I guess I'll choose Electabuzz." Chase threw a pokeball revealing Ecltabuzz.

"Tabuzz!" Elctabuzz beat it's chest proudly.

"Flygon you're up!" Rikki released her Flygon that fly elegeantly in the sky.

"Gon!"

"Alright then!" Allie started, "Ninetails let's use Flamethrower!"

"Tails!" Ninetails released a powerful stream of fire at Flygon.

"Prinplup use Metal Claw!" The boy Mack called.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch on Prinplup."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz dodged easily then struck down Prinplup with it's electric filled fist taking it out.

"Plup..." Chase could tell Prinplup and Mack were beginners.

"Prinplup is unable to battle! Leaving Allie to fend for herself in a two on one match!" The announcer yelled.

"Huh..." Chase sighed in dissapointment.

"Ninetails use Will-O-Wisp!" Allie called.

"Electabuzz use Light Screen."

"Flygon use Dragon Breath!"

"Gon!"

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz created a screen of light that blocked the nine blue and purple fire balls emmited from Ninetails. Flygon released a purple and green colored flame from it's mouth.

"Ninetails dodge!"

"Tails!" Ninetails dodged quickly.

"Electabuzz use Mega Punch."

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz's fist glowed white as it smashed it into Ninetails's face.

"Nine!"

"Flygon use Dragon Claw!"

"Fly!" Flygon's claw glowed white as it smashed it against Ninetails.

"Ninetails use Fire Blast!"

"Tails!" Ninetail's released a powerful fire star like blast that enveloped Flygon.

"Electabuzz use Quick Attack."

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz ran at Ninetails with a white trail behind it as it smashed into Ninetails knocking it off balance.

"Ninetails!" Allie yelled.

"Tails!"

"Flygon use Iron Tail!"

"Gon! Fly!" Flygon's tail glowed white as it smashed it onto Ninetails's face.

"Ninetails use Flame Wheel!"

"Ninetails!" Ninetails leaped into the air as it's body was developed into a ball of fire. This battle. It was...it seemed as though Allie wouldn't give up. She kept battling and battling. Despite the advantage Chase and Rikki had Allie wouldn't stop.

"Electabuzz..." Electabuzz didn't know what to do next. Chase was taking in the movements of every pokemon on the field, he took in the cheers of the crowd, the applause, the intensity, everything. It made him...want to battle again.

"Hmph..." Chase closed his eyes temporairly.

* * *

"Good night!" Zebrahead got off stage.

"That was great!" Jaden yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Pryia agreed.

"Alright next up everybody! Here is Styles from Beyond!" The announcer let the new band take stage.

"Hello everybody! We are here for one reason! That's for you guys to enjoy this! Here's our first song! Nine Thou!" They got together and began to play.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes as soon as Styes form Beyond began playing.

"Rikki thank you." Chase said.

"No problem."

"Alright! LEt's do this! Electabuzz use Quick Attack and Thunder Punch!"

"Flygon use Outrage!"

"Ninetails use Fire Blast!"

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz dissapeared behind Ninetails and smacked it with it's Thunder Punch attack. Electabuzz began to use it's best combo. It would dissapear then reappear and attack with Thunder Punch. You never knew where it would pop up.

"Flygon!" Flygon's body glowed red as it tackled Ninetails repeatedly.

"Ninetails no!" Allie yelled.

"Tails!" Both attacks continued.

"Electabuzz now!" Chase called as he yelled over the music.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz appeared in front of Ninetails then smashed his electric filled fist inside of her face ending the match.

"Tails..."

"The winner's are Chase and Rikki!"

"Alright!" Rikki celebrated. "Return Flygon!"

"Gon!"

"Thank you Electabuzz." Chase returned his Electabuzz and looked at Quilava. "Quilava...I'm back."

"Quil!" Chase walked over to Allie.

"Allie that was a great battle. I thank you for bringing back my urge to battle."

"Ummm...no problem. You put up a good match as well."

"We should keep in touch." Chase suggested.

"I agree. You entering the pokemon league?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Well here's mypokegear number." Allie gave Chase his pokegear number.

"I'll see you around." Chase waved good bye to his new friend. He looked over at Rikki and walked over to her. "Thanks Rikki." Was all he said as he walked downstairs.

"No problem."

_12:30..._

"So Chase I can tell you're back."

"Yes I am Darkrai." Chase responded as his pokemon rested against a tree.

"So now you know you're no longer invincible."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Is that it?"

"Yeah pretty much. Hey if I wanted to I could catch a pokemon right now with ease."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it then..." Darkrai looked around only to see a Grotle coming out of a bush. "That Grotle is wild. Capture it."

"Alright then. How many attacks do I get?"

"Three."

"Deal. Staravia use Aerial Ace."

"Star!" Staravia flew upwards then dove back downwards hitting the unexpected Grotle.

"Grotle!" The Grotle fell over on it's back.

"Again."

"Ravia!" Staravia was surrounded by a white and light blue aura as it tackled Grotle's stomach knocking the air out of it.

"Tle!" Grotle rolled over. "Grotle!" Grotle stomped on the ground as sand came up from the ground nearly captured Staravia was circling the air.

"Staravia again." Chase said one finaly time as Staravia dove down the tomb of sand that took the form of a tornado and smashed into Grotle.

"You're mine." Chase threw a pokeball and easily captured Grotle.

"Hmph...looks like you have gotten better."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must be on my way back to bed." Chase stood up and left.

"Good luck Chase."

Meanwhile...

"So...boss who do you want to send to Hearthome?" Kane asked his boss.

"I want to send Number 7."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Since Tanner failed at it maybe Kim will do better."

"But she is a rank lower than Tanner."

"But she's smarter."

"Right. I'll send her off right away." With that Kane left.

"Soon enough I'll own Hearthome...then I'll take on Sunnyshoe. Once those two cities are in my control I won't have any trouble controling Sinnoh which will lead to the capture of Darkrai...it's all just a matter of time..."


	15. Sink or Swim?

Chase woke up the next day wearing his normal clothes from the club. He took off his jacket and threw it on his bed. He looked at a knocked out Jaden in his bed. Jaden swtiched back to his normal clothes as well. Chase crept out of his bedroom in the pokemon center with Quilava on his shoulder adn the other pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Quilava?" Quilava whispered.

"Quiet. We're about to go out alright. Just going outside."

"Lava." Quilava shook it's head in agreement.

"Chase?"

"Crap..." He whispered. He turned around to see Rikki, "Yeah?"

"You about to leave? You were about to battle Crasher Wake weren't you?"

"Of course not?" Chase replied idioticly.

"Shut up. I'm going to wake everybody else understand."

"Huh...fine."

"All right. I'll be back." Rikki turned back and got Jaden and Pryia. They were still sleep.

"What..." Jaden asked with his eyes closed.

"Quilava wake'em up." Chase said.

"Lava!" Quilava jumped down on the floor next to Jaden and Pryia's feet and just released it's flame.

"Ah!" They both screamed as they tried to make sure they didn't burn their feet.

"Good job boy." Chase said as Quilava went back up his shoulder. "So you guys ready or not?" Chase asked.

"Yeah let's go." Jaden said. Chase led them to the gym. There he saw the ocean wide field. It only had a few pale colored circular platforms for non-water type pokemon.

"Looks like this is going to be interesting." Jaden said.

"Yeah. A water type gym should be no problem for you Chase. Just use Electabuzz." Pryia suggested.

"Eh." He replied. He walked up followed by the others. "Hey! Crasher Wake! You there!" Chase called out.

"Yes I am!" A loud voice answered. From across the field there stood a large white muscular man.

"You're Crasher right?"

"You know it."

"Then let's get started." Chase said with a smile.

"Ha! I can sense your desire to fight! I agree let's do this battle right here right now!"

"Come on you guys." Rikki led Pryia and Jaden to the stands.

"So how do you do it here?"

"3-on-3."

"I see. Alright then. You go first."

"Perfect with me! I choose Gyrados!"

"Gyra!" Gyrados roared loudly shaking the water.

"Staravia fade into battle." Chase played his music listening to Shapeshifter by Cellwdweller.

"Gyrados use Bite!"

"Staravia stay."

"Ravia!" Staravia did as told as it came in contact with Gyrados's large shiny white teeth that bit down heavy on it's wings. "Star!"

"Staravia hang in there."

"Ravia!"

"Staravia use Steel Wing."

"Staravia!" Staravia's wings began to glow white as it began to push Gyrados through it's mouth. Staravia flew upwards then pushed back Gyrados flipping it backwards nad slamming it's wing into Gyrados's mouth and into the bottom of the pool.

"Gyrados use Iron Tail!" Crasher Wake called. "It was a mistake to go under water!" Crasher said.

"Was it? It must've slipped my mind. Oh well."

"Huh?" Crasher was confused with this. "Ummm...Gyrados?" Crasher called.

"Gyraaaaa!" Gyrados's large glowing white tail arsoe form the water and slammed right back into it slamming Staravia into the ground under water.

"Gyrados now use Hyper Beam!"

"Staravia get out of there."

"Ravia!" Staravia came up from under the water dodgin the powerful hyper beam attack.

"Staravia now use Wing Attack."

"Ravia!" Staravia dove back into the water as it's wings slowly glowed white. The light from it's wings creeped over it's body as it dove down into the water.

"Gyrados no!" Then a small explosion made smoke come up from the water.

"Alright." Chase smiled.

"Gyrados!" Crasher called.

"Huh?" Chase lost his smile and turned it to a surprised expression. Reason being the pokemon that rose from the water was no longer his Staravia. In the bright light that shot itself through the windos of the gym, and the water fell upon it like shooting stars in the night sky there soared a newly evolved pokemon in Staravia's place.

"Raptor!"

"Staraptor!" Chase said excitedly.

"Staraptor!" It cired once more.

"Alright...let's do this."

"Raptor!" Staraptor flew to the sky.

"Gyrados come on! Let's attack with Ice Fang!"

"Gyrados!" Gyrados tried to attack with it's light blue colored fangs.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor was soon engulfed in a bright red flame as it dove down at Gyrados. Staraptor then tucked in it's wings as it turned the flames into a blue aura as it smashed into Gyrados's mouth driving it into the ground.

"Star!"

"Gyrados!" Both pokemon were in the water.

"Staraptor!" Chase yelled.

"Gyrados!" Crasher screamed.

"Raptor!" Staraptor came up from the water still flying as Gyrados slowly floated to the top motionless.

"Gyrados...thank you." Crasher returned his Gyrados and stared down Chase. "Nice first round. Lucky you for your Staraptor evolving."

"You can say it's luck...or skill."

"What do you mean? Did you predict your own pokemon's evolution?" Crasher asked worrily.

"Maybe..." Chase held out his arm as Staraptor landed on it and picked at it's feathers, "maybe not..."

"You truly are an extraordinary battler! I absolutely love it! Now for round two! Go Quagsire!"

"Quagsire!"

"Staraptor can you still battle?"

"Raptor!"

"Alright then. Let's go. Staraptor use Wing Attack."

"Raptor!" Starptor's wings glowed white as it dove straight at Quagsire.

"Quagsire use Ice Punch!"

"Sire!" Quagsire prepared it's fist as it glowed light icy blue. "Quagsire!" Quagsire then punched Staraptor's wing making it freeze and made it crash into the wall behind it.

"Staraptor!" It cried out loud.

"Oh no..." Chase was shocked at this.

"Alright! Quagsire seal the deal with Ice Beam!"

"Quagsire!" Quagsire turned around and looked at STaraptor adn soon released a light blue beam the blasted it and froze it against the wall.

"Crap!" Chase was once again shocked as he witnessed his STaraptor freeze before his eyes.

"Looks like I win this one."

"Staraptor return. Thank you so much."

"Come on! Who's next up to battle my almighty Quagsire!"

"I have the perfect pokemon for this. Pupitar fade into battle." Chase looked on as everybody was shocked at his choice.

"A Pupitar? Do you plan on losing? Normally in pokemon battles people try to _win_." Waker taunted.

"Shut up and battle. Pupitar use Hyper Beam."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar released a powerful orange like blast pushuing Quagsire into the water.

"Ha! That all you got! Quagsire use Ice Punch!"

"Get ready."

"Pupi!"

"Quagsire!"Quagsire came up from below Pupitar with it's fist raised high as it glowed light blue.

"Dark Pulse."

"Tar!" Pupitar released a dark sphere that had black rings around it blasting back Quagsire.

"Quag!" Quagsire screamed in pain.

"Quagsire no!" Crasher Wake was surprised that Quagsire was blasted back so easily, "Hmph...maybe we underestimated our opponets Quagsire."

"Sire! Quag!"

"Alright then let's use Surf!"

"Quagsire!" Quagsire lifted both of it's arms as it's eyes turned light blue summoning the water from below and aimed it perfectly at Pupitar.

"Pupitar use Protect."

"Tar!" Pupitar summoned a green spherical barrier around it protecting it from the move Surf.

"Quagsire now!"

"Sire!" When Pupitar opened it's barrier Quagsire was right there reading it's light blue glowing fist to land a perfect Ice Punch.

"Pupitar!" Pupitar screamed out as it was hit in the face.

"Pupitar no..." Chase looked on as Pupitar was smashed into the water violently.

"Quagsire end it with Ice Beam on the water!" Waker demanded.

"Quagsire!" Quagsire did as told releasing the light blue beam and froze the water all over the battle field.

* * *

"Oh no!" Pryia looked on not knowing what Chase could do.

"Now what's he supposed to do?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know. Chase is tough, but Pupitar was a bad choice for a battle like this..." Jaden started, "But now Pupitar is frozen unerwater."

"There's nothign he can do." Rikki said.

"Pupitar is done for. This match is now 2-on-1..." Pryia started, "Crasher Wake just might win."

* * *

"Alright Quagsire! Nice job! Now I think this match is done."

"Sire!" Quagsire boasted as it stood above where Pupitar was slammed into the water.

"Hyper Beam go!" Chase called as he swung his arm outwards, which normally signaled for the match to be over with the next attack.

"Pupitar!" Pupitar came up from the frozen battle field and blasted Quagsire with it's powerful orange like blast that devoured it so.

"Quagsire no!"

"Sire!" Quagsire fell to the ground helplessly.

"Now Pupitar rest."

"Pupitar..."

"Quagsire come on! Get up and use Iron Tail!"

"Quagsire!" Quagsire leaped up from the ground and swung it's overgrown glowing tail smashing Pupitar back into the water.

"Puitar no!"

"Quagsire seal the deal with _your_ Hyper Beam!" There was frustration in Crasher Wake's voice. He hoped that his Quagsire's Hyper Beam would end it.

"Sire!" Quagsire blasted the hole in the ice where Puitar landed and went through. The blast shattered all of the ice around them.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like I win this one!"

"Puitar if you are still there...then use...Focus Energy."

"Tar!" Puitar cried out as it released and raised all of it's energy as it disenigrated all of the ice around it that was al ready broken to pieces by Quagsire's Hyper Beam.

"What no way! Quagsire use Ice Beam!"

"Sire!" Quagsire released a light blue beam at Pupitar. Puitar looked on at Quagsire as it released it's Ice Beam attack.

"Pupitar now use Dark Pulse!"

"Tar!" Pupitar released black and purple rings in a cannon like blast that soon met it's match with Quagsire's Ice Beam. Both pokemon gave it everything they had only to have that round end in a tie.

"Quagsire and Pupitar is unable to battle! This round of the match is a tie!"

"Alright Pupitar...thank you for everything."

"Quagsire you were amazing. Return. Alright then Chase who's next?"

"Right. Quilava fade into battle!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped off of Chase's shoulder and stood on one of the platforms that remained form the last battle.

"Floatzel take them out and end this match!"

"Floatzel!"

"Quilava use Smokescreen!"

"Counter that attack with our Whirlpool Attack Floatzel!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel raised it's arms as it created a giant glowing pool of water that circled in it's hands. Unfourtunetly it was already blinded by the thick smoke that was created by Quilava. Everybody could still see the attack though.

"Floatzel drop it now! Go!" Floatzel did as told and dropped the giant whirlpool as it fell to the water. "Sonic Boom! Go!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel released two large waves of sound in the thick black smoke.

"Quilava use Fire Fang!"

"Quilava!" Quilava leaped up from behind Floatzel adn bit down with its fire engulfed fangs.

"Floatzel dive!"

"Zel!" Floatzel jumped into the water.

"Release!" Chase called out. Quilava immediaetly let go as Floatzel dove right down into the ground.

"Alright then! Quilava let's use Smokescreen!"

"Lava!" Quilava created even more black smoke blinding everybody again.

"Floatzel stay down under!"

"Quilava dive into the water and use Smokescreen!"

"Lava!"

"Underwater is my territory!" Crasher Wake called.

"Floatzel use Aqua Jet!" Crasher Wake called out.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel did as told as it was soon surrounded by a light blue aura as it sped thorugh the water crashing into Quilava underwater.

"Hahahahaha! This match is mine! Next attack should end it!"

"Your right...the next move should end this match. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. You see I would never put my pokemon underwater if they were at a disadvantage unless there was reason." Chase explained.

"Then why would you something so stupid?"

"Who said it was stupid? Quilava use Thunder Fang!"

"Lava!" Chase heard Quilava agree as it opened it's fangs that were soon filled with electricity and shocked everything and everyone under water.

"Floatzel no!" Quialava came up from the water still okay as it landed on another platform. Then Floatzel suddenly floated up from the water.

"Floatzel no!"

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Chase is the winner of this match!"

"Yeah!" All of his friends cheered as Chase hugged his Quilava.

"You did a great job Floatzel." Crasher Wake looked at thep okeball he returned his Floatzel too. He looked over at Chase. He soon enough walked over there and gavehim his badge. The Fen Badge was now Chase's.


	16. The Return to Hearthome!

Chase, Pryia, Jaden, and Rikki left Pastoria City the day after Chase's battle. Their next stop was Herthome City.

"So next up Fantina huh?" Rikkia asked.

"Yep." Chase replied. He was walking with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Quilava quil!" Quilava was excited.

"Isn't she a ghost type pokemon user?" Pryia asked.

"For sure. She's really strong form what I hear." Chase replied.

"Of course she's strong. She's the fifth gym leader and a top coordinator." Jaden explained, "I'd say her strongest pokemon would have to be her Gengar."

"We don't know for sure." Chase said.

"Still. Even if it isn't Gengar she still has her Drifblim." Rikki added.

"I agree. She's going to be super hard to beat Chase" Pryia said.

"I understand this...hey look you guys! Hearthome City!" Chase opened his eyes as he then ran down the street leading to the entrance of Hearthome. As he got closer he smelt something in the air. It smelt like smoke and fire. Chase ignored it and continued to run forwards with his friends. Then when he got there it was horrific. There they all saw Hearthome City on fire as the clouds above it were on fire, it rained ash, the sun was blocked out by the dark black clouds above.

"No way..." Chase was shocked.

"Quilava..."

"What in the world..." Jaden and Pryia's jaw's droppped to the ground.

"What is going on?" Rikki asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Quilava?" A few feet away from the group stood a girl. Her back was turned to them. She had short black hair that was neck legnth, she wore a green long sleeved jacket that had a hood, she had black gloves on her hands, and she wore white pants, with black converse that had green writing on them. Beside her was an Abomasnow. She turned around.

"What the?" Chase looked on as the girl was also wearing a black t-shirt under her jacket. She stared at the group with her big brown eyes.

"Hello...my name is Kim. I'm ranked number 7! Me and Abomasnow are going to become the leaders of Hearthome."

"What was that!" Chase immediately snapped.

"I brought a group of my subordinates here to take over Hearthome orders from the boss."

"You think you can just come here and do whatever you want!" Rikki yelled.

"Yeah I do. I'm ranked number 7 of course."

"Well your wrong!" Jaden yelled, "Go! Ember!"

"Dragonair!" Since they started traveling everybody's pokemon have evolved.

"I got your back Jaden!" Pryia said, "I choose Bud!"

"Marshstomp!" It wasn't to long ago Pryia's Mudkip Bud evolved into MArstopm. It actually evolved on her birthday.

"Sceptile come on out!"

"Sceptile!"

"Quilava fade into battle!"

"Lava!"

"Abomasnow!" Kim's Abomasnow pounded it's chest loudly as it prepared to battle.

"Alright Abomasnow use Blizzard!"

"Snow!" Abomasnow opnened it's mouth and released a large icy blizzard.

"Quilava use Smokescreen!"

"Lava!" Quilava released thick black smoke.

"You guys get out of here and go stop those other guys she brought with her." Chase said.

"We can't leave you here!" Jaden said.

"Yes you can and you will!"

"Abomasnow use Wood Hammer!" Kim called not stopping just because of some smoke.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow lifted it's hand as it glowed light green. Abomasnow found it's way thorugh the smoke.

"Go now!" Chase yelled.

"Hmph. Right." Jaden didn't like it but he had to leave. He was soon seperated from Rikki and Pryia who also ran seperate ways.

"Quilava let's take them out! Fire Blast!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped up just dodgin the attack from Abomasnow and blasted it with a powerful blazing star.

"Snow!"

"Abomasnow no!"

"Quilava use Flame Wheel!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped into the air and spun it's body. It's whole body was engulfed in flames as it hit Abomasnow in the face.

"Snow!"

"Abomasnow you okay?"

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow roared angrily.

"Alright then let's use Hyper Beam!"

"Snow!" Abomasnow blasted Quilava with a powerful orange like blast sending Quilava into the sky.

"Quilava no!"

* * *

"Ember Thunderbolt let's go!" Jaden yelled.

"Dragonair!" Ember released a powerful golden bolt of electricity from the gem on it's head and took out at least 5 of Kim's subordinate's pokemon. They were all Glalie's. Since she had an Abomasnow her subordinates all had to pick an ice pokemon to battle with. There were at least 3 groups that were dived up. There were the Glalie's, the Snovers, and last but not least the strongest group the Weaviles.

"Alright! Great job Ember."

"Nair!"

"Glalie blizzard come on!" A man yelled.

"Glalie use Ice Beam!" A woman called out.

"Ember use Flamethrower!"

"Drago!" Ember then quickly released a red and orange colored stream of fire stopping both attacks.

"Come on you guys! We can't even take on a simple little kid and his Dragonair!" A big man called out.

"Shut up..." Jaden said as though he were annoyed, "Ember Dragon Pulse!"

"Nair!" Ember opened it's mouth revealing a teal colored sphere that was soon released taking out three more Glalies.

"You guys are so boring I swear." Jaden was disaapointed at this, "You guys can't even take me on 100-to-1? Man that shows how pointless it is to battle subordinates. I ish I stuck with Chase. Then maybe that number seven girl would be more interesting."

"You are not able to handle our master!" Another man yelled.

"Yeah your too young!" A woman yelled.

"Didn't I tell you guys to shut up?" Jaden asked as he put his hands behind his head. "Ember let's use Extreme Speed."

"Dragonair!" Ember dissapeared and then tackled each remaing Glalie.

"See. You guys are so boring."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Huh..."

"Dragonair?"

"Sorry that they're no use to you getting stronger Ember. Why don't you take a break. There's only 50 more."

"Dragonair!" Ember smiled as Jaden returned to it's pokeball.

"Alright then. Nidorqueen let's go!"

"Queen!"

"Alright Nidoqueen Dynamic Punch!"

"Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen lifted it's fist up high as her fist glowed red and somewhat orange. She then punched the ground causing flames to come up from the ground and burned most of the Glalie. Jaden looked on.

"Only 40 more to go."

* * *

"Let's go go go! Bud use Hydro Pump!" Pryia called out loudly.

"Stomp!" Bud,Marshstomp, opened his mouth and released a powerful cannon like blast of water that knocked down most of the Snover's. Knocked _down_ not knocked _out_.

"Darn it Bud! It's not your fault, but I don't think your water attacks are going to do us good. Agreed?"

"Marshstomp marsh!" Bud agreed luckily.

"Alright then return. Ferno it's all you!" Pryia released her fire type Monferno nicknamed Ferno.

"Monferno!"

"Ferno use Fire Punch!"

"Ferno!" Ferno,Monferno, lifted it's fist as it was engulfed in flames as it knocked out three Snover's.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!" Three people all yelled right after another.

"Alright Ferno! Now use Fire Spin!"

"Monferno!" Ferno jumped into the air curled into a ball and began to circle to Snover's liting the whole area on fire.

"Snover use Blizzard!"

"Ferno use Flamethrower!"

"Fenro!" Monferno released a bright stream of fire out of the circle of fire that hit most of the Snover's only leaving 30 more.

"Alright!"

"We can't let her win you guys!" A man yelled.

"Yeah I'm not losing to some blue haired, freak!" A random chick yelled.

"What was that!" Pryia yelled. Pryia became angered. "Ferno let's use Fire Blast!"

"Ferno!" Ferno cried loudly as in the distance of the circle of fire a white light shone.

"No way..." Was all Pryia could say.

* * *

"Sceptile can you get up?"

"Sceptile!" Rikki's Sceptile struggled to get up. She just happened to get stuck with the Weavile group. They were all about using their incredible strength and theiramazing power that was stacked inside of them to attack and take advantage of their opponent.

"Thank you for everything Sceptile." There were only 10 people in the Weavile group, but they excelled in silent attacks. "Looks like your up Vulpix!" Rikki released her small firey fox pokemon. Vulpix stared down the many Weavile.

"Vulpix use Overheat!" Rikki called out.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix roared loudly as it released a large spinning cannon of fire that devoured the Weavile.

"Weavile use Shadow Claw!" A ma called. A Weavile came down from above striking down Vulpix with it's large prple and black glowing claw.

"Vulpix!" Rikki yelled noticing she was outnumberd. Even if she could take them on one-on-one she was still out skilled when it came to their incredible speed.

"Let's wrap this up!" A female voice called out.

"I agree! Master Kim might be waiting!" A male voice agreed.

"Then it ends here!" Another voice called out.

"Weavile!" They all began," Use Blizzard!" All the Weavile jumped into the air and released multiple powerful blizzards at Vulpix and Rikki.

"No!" Rikki yelled.

"Go Hariyama! Use Dynamic Punch!" A female called out. Then in front of Rikki a Hariyama punched down the large blizzard attack with it's glowing explosive attack.

"Whoa."

"You alright?" The female asked as she stepped beside Rikki. She wore a black lab coat, outlined in white, white pants, and white shoes, her eyes were blue with her black hair on the left side of her face.

"Who are you?" Rikki asked as she held Vulpix in her arms.

"My name is Queen. I'm here to help."

"Well I don't need your help. I got this covered."

"Really? Because basically I just saw you get your butt kicked."

"Shut up. We were just getting started. Isn't that right Vulpix?"

"Vulpix." Vulpix struggled up.

"Either way I'm going to hlp you out understand."

"Fine have it your way just don't get in my way."

* * *

"So looks like we're just about done here agree?" Chase asked as Quilava stared at Kim who stood behind her fallen Abomasnow.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"You must've missed it. Let me explain."

_Fashback(this was like 5 minutes ago)..._

_"Quilava no!" Chase yelled as Quilava was luanched into the air by Abomasnow's attack._

_"Ha this match is over!" Kim taunted._

_"Is it? Go! Quilava use Flame Wheel!"_

_"Lava!" Quilava spun it's body rapidly coming down hard on Abomasnow as it's body was engulfed and devoured by the bursting flames._

_"Abomasnow! No!"_

_"Now Fire Blast!" Chase yelled._

_"Quilava!" Quilava snapped out of it's ball and released a large fire star that took out Abomasnow._

_Flashback over..._

"Well that sucks." Kim said, "Abomasnow return. Everybody reteat!" Kim yelled as a helicopter came down abover her. "Nice job. Maybe the boss man was wrong about you. Maybe you can be of some of use to us." That was the last thing Kim said before taking off.

"Wait what?" Chase looked confused as him and Quilava looked upwards at Kim, "I don't know what she meant and I don't care..." Chase started, "But the Movement is going down."


	17. Confrontation! Chase meets Number Zero!

Chase and his friends eventually met up after the attack. Chase's friend Queen didn't stay around for too long. She said bye as fast as she said hi. She was only there to compete for the Hearthome Gym. The Movement just got in the way and interrupted the battle. They all slept in at the pokemon center. As normal Chase got up at midnight and decided to step out side.

"Huh..." He looked towards the bushe's just out front of the pokemon center. He looked at Quilava.

"Quilava quil!" Quilava was still kind of hyper from the amazing battle it had.

"Yeah yeah. Just calm down Quilava." Chase looked up at the sky only to see the wonderful and vast night sky the never ended as it was lit up by the millions no billions and billions of stars that never seemed to die out. They never seemed to give out. They just sat there in the sky and looked over the world. Something Chase wish's he could do.

"Huh."

*Swish*

Chase heard something coming from the bushes.

"Who's there!" He called out immediaetly.

"Guess I can't fool you." And out from th bushes a man. He was average height for someone who looked around their 30's. He stepped up. He had long brown hair that was slicked back, he had pale skin, brown eyes, he wore a black t-shirt, a brown overcoat, black fingrless gloves, light brown(almost tan) colored pants, his shoes were black and white. Around his neck was a silver chain with a pokeball around it.

"Who are you?"

"My name..." The man turned his back to Chase and lifted his jacket and shirt showing him a large black zero tatooe on his back.

"Your! Your number zero!"

"My name is Ian. I'm the head of the Movement."

"I'm going to kill you! Quilava!"

"Stop." Ian said calmly.

"Why should I!"

"Just listen to my proposition. I've come to you in person to make some negotiations and some rearrangments about the Movements current position and status."

"Which would be?"

"I've come to recruit you."

* * *

"Huh?" Rikki woke up only to see Vulpix sitting by her side. Rikki got up from her bed with Vulpix and walked to the door of the pokemon center only to see Chase and Ian talking.

"What's going on?" She stepp to the side so she wouldn't be seen. She could hear what they were talking about.

* * *

"So you want me to join the Movement? Why?"

"Why not? You are a wonderful battler. You can help us achiev the pefect dream of power."

"That's all you want is power?"

"We want to be the greatest battlers and trainers in the world. I've already gain a good number of people to join me. You'd already be in a high position. I mean you've lasted against Tanner for a while. That was amazing. And today defeating Kim. You're currently on a roll."

"I lost to Tanner though."

"What's your point? It was still a great battle. I could really use you."

"You just want me to get t Darkrai."

"That is something completley diffrent. Since nobdoy respects the way that we see this world then there is reason to force people t understand. Almost like a silent war. We're winning at the moment, but Darkrai can help us achieve the unbelieveable. We can change the world."

"How?"

"Since nobody views things the way we do we plan to use Darkrai to have everybody subit to us by making them live through their worst nightmares."

"Thats evil." Chase said calmly. From what Rikki could see at almost looked like he was grinning a little bit.

"Thank you. I just need a ew more thins to put out permenant plans into action. You could be my riht hand man. You and Kane are excellent trainers. The both of you side by side would ensure my safety and the security of the world once we take it over."

"I understand. So how will this benefit me?"

"You want to break free fromyour father's shadow correct? You don't want to be Hero's son with all the expectations with it right? Join us and I can gurante4e you'll be 1000 times better than your oldman. His Blazekin will tremble at the call of your name."

"Hmph." Now Rikki was positivie. Chase wasn't grinning he was smiling. Was he truly falling for this.

"All you have to do is say yes."

"Alright then."

"Huh?"

"I agree. I take your offer. It sounds wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just give me time to you know, soak it all in. I'm just going to need time to undrstand my position and my current status towards this whole...revolution. This evolution will surely give me power and gurantee the fact that I'll be the unorthodox son of Hero by doing something that seems perfectly paradox from what people would've thought I would've never done."

"Correct. The Paradox One is what you shall be called. You are now going to be one of the best pokemon trainers ever!"

"Perfect."

"What do you say Quilava?" Chase asked.

"Quilava!" Quilava was angered by this thought.

"Ian where shall I meet you? I'm just going to need some time to talk Quilava into doing this by having some fun with his imagination."

"I understand. We are in Hearthome City...so meet me at the roof of the contest hall."

"Agreed." The two shook hands making it offical. Chase was now part of the Movement.


	18. The Struggle Within?

Chase had did what he promised and played with Quilava's imagination promising godd things to come from turning to the Movement for help.

"Chase..." Rikki whispered. She was about to step outside when she heard something.

"CHASE! CHASE! CHASE!" A voice called. From the bushes was Darkrai.

"Huh? Darkrai? What do you want?"

"How could you turn to the Movement? How could you turn so easily?"

"Because this is going nowhere. As much as I love what I'm doing I love power even more. I can't always be the good guy."

"Thats not why you're doing it! You have no idea what they can do! They've already beten you before why come to you now?"

"Because they realize my talents. Unerstand? They made an offer that I couldn't refuse."

"You have no idea what they truly want!"

"Then explain!"

"The Movement has been around for 200 years trying to capture me to turn everybodies nightmares come true so they can then control the world."

"So?"

"So then from there they would have no one to stad in their way of capturing all the legendaries in the world. Including Deoxys! I'm only step one of the plan! Step two or part two would be capturing Deoxys and traveling the universe to study the things beyond there. They want not just the world but the whole universe!"

"Nice."

"Nice? That's all you got to say! They are using you!"

"I know. I don't care. He promised me power."

"That's all you want! You anger me so much!"

"Well I don't care about you. It doesn't affect my life in any way. This is my decision."

"Why! They are going to torture the whole unvierse just to control everybody and everything."

"Now that's a plan. Now if you excuse me we must get going."

"No!"

"Darkrai please leave us."

"No!" Darkrai then used Dark Void in front of Chase's foot. "You must battle me! If you win you can do whatever you want! If I win you leave the Movement! AAgreed?"

"I understand. I agree to your useless attemt to make me change my mind about the perfect proposiotn that has been given to me."

"Then let's battle."

"Quilava fade into battle."

"Lava!" Chase then started listening to Wretches and Kings by Linkin Park.

"Why!" Darkrai yelled as he used Dark Void.

"Why what? Let me ask you something! Why does everybody see me as some powerful and on growing messaih towards the Movement? I'm no longer on your side! I'm no longer your leader towards th on growing Movement. I'm only here to obtain power! Something I'll soon be obsessed with! I'm not your messaih! I'm now your apocalypse bringer! I'm your new hell raiser! I'm now the devils favorite demon! Quilava use Fire Blast!"

"Lava!" Quilava avoided Darkrai's Dark Void and landed on Darkrai's back blasting him with a firey blazing star burning Darkrai.

"Guah!" Darkrai fell to the ground.

"You're not as tough as you think now huh? Quilava Flame Wheel!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped into the air as it was devoured by it's own flames. It soon hit Darkrai in the face forcing Darkrai into the ground head first.

"Guah!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Lava!" Quilava released a powerful stream of fire burning Darkrai.

"No!" Darkrai yelled as it felt the burns from Quilava's fire.

"Quilava use Swift!"

"Lava!"

"That won't work!" Darkrai yelled furiously as golden stars phased right through him hitting the tree behind him.

"I know." Chase smiled as the tree behind Darkrai fell forwards.

"What the!" Darkrai was taken by surprise as the tree landed on him.

"No." Rikki said to herself.

"That all Darkrai? I was hoping you'd be doing alot more. Oh well. Quilava us Flamethrower."

"Lava!" Quilava released a powerful stream of fire burning up the tree with Darkrai as well.

"Hmph. I'll let you go for now. Next time we meet please give it your all because that what makes you worth capturing." Chase closed his eyes and turned away only to have Darkrai fade into the shadows of the night.

"Cha...se..." Those were Darkrai's last words before he vanished.

"My name is no longer Chase. I would say you could call me Shadow, but that's so original. Let's go with Doomsday. Now Chase the golden messaih you guys put on the perfect pedastol to stand and rise against the Movement is now the hell raiser, the apocalypse bringer, and my favorite title. The Devil's Favorite Demon. I'm now the PAradox One my name is Doomsday."


	19. Rikki's plead! Chase fades to black!

"Chase!" Rikki yelled as she scrambled out the pokemon center.

"Huh?" Chase opened his eyes. The fire behind him continued to burn.

"What do you want?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why you joining the Movement!"

"Why not?"

"Why you beating down Darkrai!"

"Why not?"

"Answer me!"

"Basically I'am answereing you. Sorry if they're not the answers you want, but then again I really don't give a damn about what you want."

"What!" That was a first. Rikki never heard Chase say anything like that.

"What you surprised by my current actions?"

"I..."

"You're speechless obviously. How sad."

"But..."

"But what! Speak little girl!"

"Huh!" Once again this surprised Rikki.

"If you won't speak then go inside and leave me alone!"

"Chase how...how'd you become like this?"

"It was easy really. All I had to do was accept the offer."

"How could you sell out!"

"Sell out? It's not that. It's more like...hmm...let's just say I bought in! I bought myself a hundred percent gurantee that I'mgoing to stand out!"

"Chase! Please stop! Don't do this!"

"I understand your concern for me. You like me that's your problem. You've fallen for me. How interesting. Your feelings amuse me."

"What?" Rikki blushed at this, "My feelings amuse you?"

"Yes. Knowing that in moments I won't have any more. I'm going to be leaving. Doomsday will be born soon enough. There is nothing you can do."

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON"T GO!"

"Huh?" Chase looked at Rikki. "Okay then I won't leave." He said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Chase snapped back, "Why would I be doing all this for no reason? I'm here to stand out! You have no idea what it's like to live in anothers ever growing shadow! You will soon be bowing to me. You understand! You are pointless to my journey. You shall just be pushed aside like the rest of the people in my way!"

"All this so ou don't have to b compared to yor father!"

"My dad? I don't have one any more you understand me! I have no parents! No feelings! I've evolved to a being beyond your imagination! One without mercy! One without compasion or love!"

"So you're just filled with hate and anger?"

"No. Jus emptiness and rage. I just wished that understood that position I'm in. You make it seem like I should be between a rock and a hard place. I'm really not though. You are though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see inside you. You don't know whether to keep fighting me to make me stay or to let me go. Either way you can't let go. No matter what happens you'll feel some sort of pain or guilt for not seeing this coming. Correct?"

"What? I...I..."

"I what? I'm sorry that was improper grammer. I mean you what? Say something you speechless imbecile! Don't waste my time! You are just another piece of the puzzel of life. A difficult piece at that! You are killing me with your hopeless dreams of bringing back the boy you care for! He no longer exist! Get used to that!"

"Chase stop it please! Please stay with me!"

"Stay with you? No thanks I think I'm good. Soon enoug you are just going to be something I scrape off my shoe."

"Why you being so mean!"

"Why am I being a jerk? Why not? If you can asnwer me that I'll give you a proper answer."

"Because this isn't you!"

"It's the new me get used to it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because the new me is going to rule this world with a dominate fist you understand me! I'm tired of holding back my powers from all of you! I'm going to cntrol every one and everything just like how Ian promised!"

"Chase you don't have to do this!" Rikki yelled one last time.

"You'e right Rikki. Chase doesn't have to do this...but Doomsday wants to." With that Chase...no Doomsday closed his eyes looked up at the full moon in the sky turned and walked away with Quilava on his shoulder. Rikki now knew Chase was gone. She lost Chase. Chase was no more...he no longr existed.


	20. Chase goes home!

Chase, or now known as Doomsday, met up with Ian at where they were supposed to meet up.

"Chase...you came.."

"You know I did. You can call me Doomsday now understand."

"Right. Of course. Well then Doomsday let's go." The two entered a large helicopter.

"Well I'm glad you were able to come."

"Thank you for offering." They both sat down on the black colored leather seats where a small black table was in the of the couches were they sat. The room was dressed in red velvet as the pilot prepared for take off. They soon were lifted from the ceiling of the building. Once they started moving in a forward motion Ian and Doomsday saw the small flame n front of the Pokemon center. It burned like the tail of an enraged Charizard while using it's blaze ability that it is unable to control.

"Looks like somebody tried to stop you." Ian said.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Well who was it?"

"Does it matter? Despite the fact that you are my superior I don't have to acknowledge you about everytihng that has currently happened. You should just be happy that I decided to join you and that we are up here together instead of battling it out right now."

"Agreed. I'm apologetic for my inappropiate actions."

"Thank you. Now down to business. Before we continue our flight where are we going exactly?"

"Back to base." Ian responded to Doomsday's question.

"I see. Where is this exactly?"

"In a place very familiar to you. It's a place were I know you haven't been in a long long time."

"I understand."

"Now just look out the window and relax."

"Yes sir." Doomsday did as told. He looked on as the night sky was now in his reach as he suddenly became closer to touching the never dying stars in the black lifeless sky.

"Hmph." Doomsday chuckled.

"What is it?"

"The sky. It looks so dead, but it it's so life filled. It's a paradox that nobody thinks about. Agreed."

"I agree. For once something so dark is actually related to something so beautiful."

"Agreed." Doomsday continued to look on. Then the sun began to rise slowly blinding Doomsday as it crawled across the black night sky with it's golden ocean of sunlight. Within hours it came into vision. "No way."

"You like?" Ian asked.

"Like? I love this." Doomsday was fascinated by what hesaw. For a brief moment he was Chase again. Then it dissapeared.

"Welcome...to YoungBlood City."

"YoungBlood City...my home town...or I mean Chase's hometown. Doomsday doesn't have a home." The city was covered in towers, and towers, and towers of buildings. YoungBlood City was the largest city in the CoCo region. It had little greenery. Though there was one spot in the whole city that there was greenery. It was the center of the town where the largest building was. The building was called the Tower of Champions.

The Tower of Champions had many diffrent levels. The first level were for people who only had one gym badge, the second floor was for people who had two gym badges so they could train for their third gym badge. This continued on to about floor eight. Once you hit floor eight then to get to floor nine you must've gotten past the preliminaries of the pokemon leageu no matter where you were. AFter the ninth floor you compete your way up to the sixteenth floor.

If you hit the sixteenth floor you started your training for your first match against the elite four. Then you compete up to the nineteenth floor wher you competed for your last elite four challenge. Then the twentieth floor was when you practiced to challenge the pokemon champion. After getting through the twentieth floor you hit the twentyfirst floor. From floor twenty one to floor twenty eight totrain for the battle frontier. After competing for the battle frontier things got serious.

The second to last floor was floor twenty nine this is a whole new level of competition to where to trained to earn your spot on the floor number thirty. Floor number thirty was where everybody who has gotten up to that level compete in challenges for the fun of it. As friends, as rivals, as family. That's where people became champions. Very few people made it up there. Chase was taken up there when he was a little boy. His father took him up there. He loved the battles that he saw.

"How wonderful." Doomsday looked on. He lookd down to see a street where little kids battled. This was Battle Street. Doomsday was surprised he was able to see clearly knowing that the whole city was just building next to building next to building. Then a memory from Chase's mind came back.

_Flashback..._

_Chase was walking down Battle Street in hopes of looking for somebody to challenge him. He loved battling. His dad would always let him borrow one of his pokemon that was recently hatched. Today it was Houndour._

_"Dour!" Houndour rubbed its head aainst Chase's leg._

_"Come on Houndour there has to be somebody that we can battle." Chae said with his hands behind his head._

_"Dour!"_

_"I'll battle you!" A kid called. The kid was no taller than Chase. Chase was aroun the age of six at this time. The other kid wore a yellow hat, a white and blue striped shirt, jean shorts, and blue and white shoes._

_"Alright!"_

_"Let's get started! Houndour battle!" Chase pointed his hand outwards as Houndour ran out in front of him._

_"Seedot let's go!"_

_"Seedot!"_

_"Houndour use Flamethrower!"_

_"Dour!"_

_"Seedot tackle!" Houndour released a powerful stream of fire taking out Seedot._

_"Seedot no!" The boy picked up his fainted Seedot._

_"Oh no!" Chase ran over to the Seedot and it's trainer. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"_

_"No it's okay you won fairly."_

_"No I didn't mean to do so much damage."_

_"No it's okay let's take him to the pokemon center."_

_"Right! Come on Houndour!" Chase called over to Houndour as he and the boy went to the pokemon center to heal the boy's Seedot._

_Flashback over..._

"Hmph."

"Huh?" Ian looked at Doomsday.

"Useless memories." He said to himself. He looked down only to see the large park where there was greenery. People were playing. "Huh?"

_Flashback..._

_"Hey kid! Give me your Houndour!" A large man yelled._

_"No!" Chase yelled as he and Houndour ran from the large man._

_"That's it! Onix use Iron Tail!"_

_"Houndour use Dig!"_

_"Dour!" Houndour dodged the large glowing white tail only to be slammed into the gorund even farther by the attack._

_"No!"_

_"Houndour..." Houndour was no longer awake but unconcious._

_"Looks like Houndour is mine." The large man was a ganag memeber just wanting to steal his Houndour._

_"Blazekin use Double Kick!"_

_"Blazekin!" Blazekin kicked down the large Onix._

_"No way!"_

_"Son stay away from these guy it's my turn."_

_"Yes dad." Chase picked up Houndour and ran behind a tree as his dad finshed off the gang memeber._

_Flashback over..._

"Hmph."

"Something wrong Doomsday?"

"No of course not."

"Good because we're here." Ian said as the helicopter landed.

"The Tower of Champions." Doomsday looked back at YoungBlood City. "Like I said...useless memories."


	21. Invasion Team Assemble!

"Help! Help!" Rikki yelled as she ran back into the pokemon center.

"What's wrong Rikki?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Chase! He's gone."

"Yeah I noticed." Pryia said still half sleep.

"Maybe he went out for a walk or something." Jaden said as he walked up with his eyes closed.

"No he left with the Movement."

"Rikki shut up. Repeat what you just said to yourself." Pryia said knowing that it was impossible.

"I swear I'm telling you all the truth! The leader of the Movement came over here and offered Chase a position on the Movement."

"If that's true, which it's not, why would Chase go? He despises them." Jaden pointed out.

"He's become obsesed with power!" Rikki began to cry knowing nobody would believe her.

"All you keep it down!" Queen said as she walked up and out of her bed.

"Queen! I need your help! Chase left with the Movement and now we have to go stop them!"

"From what? Chase is probaly around town somewhere."

"No! I saw it with my own eyes! Chase is gone! He left! He's not coming back!" Rikki fell to her knees.

"Rikki." Pryia said to herself as she walked up beside her friend and knelt beside her.

"You have to believe me...please...believe me."

"You...have...to...stop him..." A strange male like voice called.

"Huh?" Everybody turned only to see Darkrai in the pokemon center door way.

"Darkrai!" Rikki immediaetly got up and helped him up.

"She's telling the truth." Darkrai struggled to say, "Chase has left you guys for good he's not coming back. He's joined the Movement."

"But why?" Jaden asked now believeg so because Darkrai was the one now tellign the story.

"It's like she said...he's become obsessed with gaining greater power. He's already beaten me down. He's become merciless. There is noway we can catch up to him now. We must gather a team of people. All of your guy's friends. Now..." Darkrai struggled to speak more.

"Darkrai keep quiet. You need to relax." Rikki suggested.

"No! I'm fine! Queen! Call your brother King! Jaden call Ryu! Pryia call Lauren! Rikki you go call Allie!"

"Right!" They all went to do their jobs and grabbed their pokeballs preparing for what the next move would be.

"Darkrai thank you." Rikki said still holding onto Darkrai.

"No problem. If Chase is turning on us...then we are all doomed."

* * *

"Everybody meet Chase." Ian said.

"No... Chase no longer exist. You shall call me Doomsday."

"Right. Agreed. Signs of the past show that you still may rebel against us. Chase no longer exist he has been terminated and executed from the program. Doomsday now stands in his place. Originally Chase was the one who would rebel against us. Doomsday took over and now is like...the dark side of Chase. He has extreme talent that is all packaged up with the soul and heart he no longer contains."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. But I must ask. I heard you talking to yourself about useless memories. Is Chase still in there? Is he having second thoughts? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Of course not sir! You heard me yourself useless memories. Those memories of Chase are of non-importance they are irrelevant with my current actions. His memories he carries deep inside him and holds onto them for fun to know what it's like to feel alive. Me I take his memories and burn them to a crisp to show that no matter who or in my case what you are. You are always searching for something greater."

"Agreed."

"Why is he here!" Tanner finaly bursted out in anger, "He should not be here! I don't care who he is! I'll kill him right here and right now on the spot! Machamp go!"

"Luxray Ice Fang." Kane commanded having his Luxray leap in front of Machamp and froze it with it's ice cold fangs.

"Tanner stand down!" Ian yelled, "Before I demote you again!"

"Uhh...sorry sir...I apologize."

"You should be apologetic Tanenr. I was hoping that we could be friends." Doomsday started, "But if this is how you react to everybody new I can't wait to see your hateful reaction when I find someone to replace you. You are just a mere pawn in a game that hasn't even started. You think you bring the best out in people? Well you're wrong. Kane brings the best out in people. Bryan brings the best out in people. Kim, Lily, Cyrus, and Jared all bring the best out of people. You just anger them."

"What did you say! You should just shut up!"

"And you should just quit while you are head! But oh well! We have to live with the hand life has give us! And your hand just happens to be damned!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Tanner! If you don't stop I'm going to send you out towards the labratory for experimentations! You understand you overgrown oath!"

"Guah!" Tanenr was surprised by his masters actions. "Yes...sir."

"Good! Now back to buisness. Doomsday has proven himself worthy of my trust. Kane he shall be by yourside. You shall train and teach him."

"Yes sir."

"Doomsday here is our new ticket to winnig the Sinnoh League. So Kane you are going to take him back to Hearthome in two days for him to capture his next badge."

"Yes sir." Kane agreed. "Let us leave now Doomsday. Your training beginsa now."

* * *

Everybody sat around the tabel discussing the current stiuation of what has happened. King, Queen, Allie, Pryia, Jaden, Rikki, Lauren, Ryuu, and Darkrai have all gathered. They all discussed what was going to be needed. They talked about having to take each memeber on one-on-one. They all knew they wouldn't really last long enough, but it was the only way.

"So we have the plan gathered we just need to find out where they are currently at." King stated.

"Their base has to be in Sinnoh correct?" Lauren asked.

"No they've been operation in Sinnoh for the longest time I think they would've been discovered by now." Queen pointed out.

"Well they must be operating somwhere where we can't locate them correct?" Allie asked.

"That one's for sure." Rikki agreed.

"They can't operate in the Orre region Team Snagem has that area covered." Jaden pointed out.

"But with the skills they have they could have easily over run Team Snagem and are just using them as a cover." Pryia stated.

"There is no way they could be in Kanto and Johot that belongs to Team Rocket." Queen stated as well.

"Then maybe Hoenn?" Darkrai asked.

"No there are rival gangs there. You know like Teams Aqua and Magma. There has to be a bigger picture that we are not seeing." King started, "Another area. Someplace nobody knows exist yet."

"Isshu region?" Ryuu asked.

"No...not much is known about that region, but that place would not be well to operate out there either."

"Hmm..." King looked hard at the table. Then it hit him like a baseball bat to the head, "CoCo region." He whispered. Everybody agreed.

"Alright you guys know where it's at so go out there and get them!" Darkrai yelled.

"Right!" They all got up and ran outside.

"Aren't you coming Darkrai?" King asked.

"I already lost my fight with Chase. If I go back now he'll just defeat me again and then put my skills to the Movements use. King...you're the only one that can take Chase on. You must bring him back."

"Bring him back? Why me?"

"You're his best friend."

"Right..." King then left. Darkrai was alone.

"I know you're there Marcus. You've always been there since last night."

"How'd you know?" Marcus, Chase's worst rival, came out from the shadows of the hallway in the pokemon center.

"I'm Darkrai."

"I understand this."

"I need your help Marcus."

"With what?"

"I told King he was the only one who could bring Chase back."

"Yeah so?"

"I lied. That's just going to be another slaughter on Chase's resime. Its just going to be friend agasist friend again."

"So?"

"To bring him out of the darkness we need somebody that will push his limits."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Marucs you can save Chase."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the two of you are rivals...and the two of you are not one with out the other. It's like Ying and Yang. You balance each other out."

"That doesn't mean I'll do it."

"I know I know."

"Thenwhy bother trying to convince me?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd do it. Oh well. Looks like Chase is going to get what he wants after all...more power."

"Yeah whatever." Marcus then began to walk away.

"Huh..." Darkrai looked at the ceiling. Then he whispered to himself, "We're all doomed."


	22. Inavade! Daniel Vs Lauren!

Everybody stood outside as they witnessed the tall sky touching tower that was simply placed in front of them.

"So how do we know that this is where they are?" Lauren asked.

"Trust me." King said, "Today the Movement falls!" King soon enough lead everybody straight into the building. From what they could see the building was at least eleven floors up. The hallways were ever stretching not stopping. Like a never ending winding trail. They ran and ran.

* * *

*Red Alert* *Red Alert* *Red Alert* *Sir Ian our base has been invaded. There are at least eight of them.* A robotic voice announced.

"I see. Thank you." Ian looked around everybody in the Movement. "Alright then. Let's start breaking up this group. Agreed?"

"Yes sir!" Everybody said.

"Daniel." Ian immediately said.

"Yes sir."

"It's time. You put this whole thing into motion. You made them think you're the weakest link agreed."

"Yes."

"Good. No that's perfect. You're up first. Show them what you can really do."

"Hmmm..." Daniel grinned, "Yes sir." He said in a new creepily confident way.

* * *

"Hey! Can we stop for a second?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." King agreed and made everybody stop, "Alright you guys just getting to the next floor is a challenge enough."

"Agreed." Rikki said.

"We've only made it up one floor!" Lauren yelled.

"Calm down Lauren we'll make it." Allie said.

"Right sorry. I'm just surprised."

"I know what you mean." Allie said with a smile.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Everybody turned around only to see Daniel standing in their way.

"Daniel!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey. This is about to get interesting."

"What do you mean?" King asked.

"Enable for you guys to move on one of you must stay behind and battle me."

"Are you serious! Dude you're number nine! You suck!"

"Do I really? Let's find out."

"I'll take this." Jaden suggested.

"No I'll take him on. I'll end it quick." Lauren suggested.

"Hmph. Fine with me."

"Don't worry if he's as bad as you make him sad I'll catch up to you guys in seconds."

"Right. Let's go you guys." King lead the rest of the group forwards.

"So you ready?" Lauren asked.

"You know it little girl."

"Hmph. We'll see who's little after this match! Go Blaze!"

"Ha!" Lauren's Blaziken stood in front of Daniel with no worries or troubles.

"Hmph. Walrein show them what we can really do!"

"Walrein!" The large pokemon called.

"Blaze use Blaze Kick!"

"Alright!" Blaze jumped up into the air as his foot was caught on fire preparing to come down heavy ontop of Daniel's Walrien.

"Walrein use Hyper Fang!" Daniel called.

"Walrein!" Walrein roared as it's tusk glowed white stopping Blaze's Blaze Kick.

"What the!" Lauren was surprised. "I thought you sucked!"

"You thought wrong. MY first meet with Jaden it was a 3 against 1 match up. I purposely used moves I knew wouldn't be effective against their tactics."

"Why?"

"Because I need them to think that they could take the Movement on themselves to put everything into motion. Even if I was the weakest they knew that maybe defeating the strongest people in our group wouldn't be so hard. They were wrong, and you still are! Walrein Hydro Pump!"

"Rein!" Walrein released a powerful blue hydro pump.

"Blaze use Sky Uppercut!"

"Ice Beam!" Daniel yelled.

"Wal!" Walrein instantly froze his HYdro Pump with it's own Ice Beam.

"What the!" Blaze's glowing white fist was frozen in the ice.

"Blaze no way!" Lauren was shocked.

"Walrein end this with Hydro Pump!"

"Walrein!" Walrein once again blasted Blaze with Hydro Pump.

"Blaziken!" Blaze screamed as he fell to the ground.

"No let's use Body Slam!"

"Walrein Wal!" Walrein leaped up into the sky and slammed all of it's body wight ontop of Blaze.

"Guah!" Blaze screamed out in pain.

"Blaze!"

"Lauren..." He whispered.

"Come on Blaze!"

"Looks like your Blaziken us defenseless against my all powerful Walrein!" Daniel teased.

"Blaze please get up!" Lauren screamed.

"Shut up little girl! Walrein point blank attack now! Let's use Hyper Beam!"

"Walrein!" Walrein opened it's mouth as it held an orange sphere in between it's tusk.

"Blaze no!" Lauren screamed again.

"Didn't I say shut up!" Daniel yelled angrily, "Walrein end this already!"

"Walrein wal!" Walrein did as told as it released the powerful Hyper Beam blasting Blaze through the floor and into the floor beneath them. That blast shook both floors causing the ceiling above them to crumble and shake.

* * *

"Hmph." Doomsday stood beside Ian and KAne with his eyes closed. He suddenly opened them after hearing such noise. "Sounds like Daniel's having fun sir. Agreed?"

"I agree Doomsday. Soon enough everybody in that little kindergarden group will fail epicly at trying to turn you back."

"Agreed. Sir. I've made up my decision. In no time at all I'll be leaving for Hearthome to obtain my fifth badge."

"Great. You shall leave with Kane."

"That will not be neccesary. I suggest that Kane stays here and puts up with who ever the unlucky person maybe be."

"Unlucky person?"

"You know the person that gets to face him."

"Hmph. I see. I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Within the hour."

"Excellent. EVerything is going according to plan."

"Once again I agree. Me and Quilava shall go pack." Doomsday soon left the room.

* * *

"Blaze!" Lauren was searching through the debris in hopes of looking for her beloved Blaziken, Blaze.

"Lauren..." A whisper called out.

"Blaze!" She turned around instantly and there stood Daniel.

"Nope that was me! Hahahaha! You're such a loser. Walrein let's take her out as well. And I'm not talking about dinner! Walrein let's use Ice Beam!"

"No!"

"I don't think so!" From behind a flamethrower blasted the ice beam pushing it back.

"Huh?"

"Blaze?" Lauren asked.

"I'm always here Lauren!" Blaze jumped up and landed awkwardly dizzy from the blast.

"You can still stand? That's amazing. It's damn near miraculous."

"Thank you Blaze."

"No problem." Blaze fell to a knee, "Let's take care of this low rank low life loser."

"Right." Lauren smiled with tears in her eyes.

"So does the real battle begin now? I sure hope so." Daniel smiled with evil intents on his mind.

* * *

"King! What do you think that was?" Pryia asked.

"Maybe Laurnen's getting carried away with her match. I don't know. Let's just keep moving. We're almost to the next floor!"

"Right!" Pryia nodded as she followed everybody else. What they didn't know was that Chase was dead and gone, Doomsday was just born and is nothing but darkness. Something no one can stop.


	23. Push it! Jared vs Allie!

Everybody was worried about Lauren as she faced off against Daniel. It should've been an easy win for her.

"Why is Lauren taking so long?" Pryia asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Daniel was right." Jaden admitted, "Maybe he was holding back before."

"Still she should't be having this much trouble with him." Rikki pointed out.

"Listen you guys. We don't know what these guys are truly capable of. We must be prepared at all times." King advised.

"So what happens if someone stopped your guys little group?" A voice asked. Everybody looked up at the head of the stairs only to see Jared.

"Who you!" Allie yelled.

"My name is Jared. I rank Number 8. So...were you guys going?"

"Don't worry about it!" Queen yelled in anger.

"Woo. Fiesty. Either way I'll take one of you guys on. Your guys plan was to break off and take us on one by one correct? Well I'm not going to stop your plan. Bring it on. Who's next!"

"So you guys are going to let us take you all one in one-on-one matches?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah of course. It's not like you guys are going to win. Our boss is a sympathetic boss. He takes pity of the pathetic. So I'm going only to six of leave and go on to do what you want."

"I'll take you on!" Allie said.

"Nice. You huh little girl? That's perfectly fine with me. I'll let the rest of the group move on no troubles. The next person is going to rank above me."

"So you guys are going to take us on in order of your ranks?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course how else would we do this. We want you guys to feel pressured. So get out of here."

"Let's go you guys. Before he changes his mind." King suggested as he ran past Jared who walked down the stairs to meet with Allie.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"We shall."

"Perfect. Alakazam! Show them perfection!" Jared jumped back adn released his Alakazam from it's pokeball.

"Milotic it's all you!" Allie threw one of her beautifull Luxury Balls revealing her magnificent Milotic.

"Alakazam use Psychic!"

"Kazam!" Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as a blue aura surrounded it's spoon. Milotic was surrounded by a blue aura as well as it was being lifted into the air.

"Go!" Jared threw his hand to the side like he was tossing Milotic himself. Alakazam did as told and slammed Allie's Milotic into a wall. The wall collapsed quickly.

"Milotic use Water Pulse!"

"Lotic!" Milotic popped it's head up and released a large blue sphere of water and blasted Alakazam.

"Kazam." Alakazam was unaffected.

"Milotic use Iron Tail!"

"Lotic!" Milotic swung it's glowing white tail and smashed against Alakazam.

"Alakazam again."

"Zam!" What Allie didn't notice was that Alakazam was still using Psychic to slow down her attacks before impact. Then Alakazam slammed Milotic against the roof.

"Milotic no!"

"Alakazam use Mega Punch!"

"Alakazam!" Alakazam's fist glowed white as it punched Milotic.

"Lotic!"

"Alakazam now use Double Team!"

"Ala!" Alakazam did as told creating multiple illusions of itself.

"Milotc attack each one with Iron Tail!"

"Milotic!"

"Alakazam dodge and use Mega Punch!"

"Alakazam!" All of the Alakazam's jumped in the air then attacked Milotic with their glowing white fist. The attack slammed Milotic into the ground.

"Lotic!"

"Milotic no!"

"Thunderbolt go!" Jared yelled.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam lifted it's spoon in the air only to call upon a large powerful golden thunderbolt that was used to strike Milotic with ease.

"Lotic!"

"Milotic no! Are you okay?" Allie asked.

"Milotic." Milotic was tired.

"Looks like I'm going to claim this one as a win for me. Agreed Alakazam?"

"Ala alakazam!"

"No! We can still fight! Milotic we have to get up. You have to keep fighting. EVerybody needs us to keep this guy busy."

"Milotic." Milotic sturggled up.

"You should stay down Milotic. That is unless you guys want this floor to collapse."

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Alakazam can easily make this floor collapse so we can watch you both fall to the floor below us. We'll jsut watch from the stairs as you guys fall. Thew rubble will fall ontop of you two and you won't be able to get up. Sorry...oh wait...no I'm not."

"No! Me and Milotic will beat you guys! No matter what!"

"Whatever you say little girl."

"Shut up! Milotic use Thunderbolt!"

"Alakazam break the floor with Psychic!" Jared commanded.

"Alakazam!" Alkazam grabbed Jared adn the two jumped onto the flight of stairs as the floor beneath Allie and Milotic collapsed.

"Now Milotic!" Was all Jared heard before a lare orange like blast devoured the stairs encasing the fall of Alakazam and Jared as well. The two pokemon trainers and their two beloved pokemon fell together.

"What was that!" Jared yelled angrily as he tossed the rocks off his body and dusted himself off.

"Alakazam."

"Milotic are you okay?" Allie was checking on Milotic who was stuck underneath a rock.

"Milotic..."

"Milotic come get up."

"Milo milotic..."

"You have to get up for me."

"Alright I've had enough of this okay! Alakazam use Hyper Beam on the girl!"

"Alakazam!" Alakazam lifted it's spoons high as an orange sphere was soon created. "Alaa...Kazam!" Alakazam released the powerful orange tank like blast.

"NO!" Allie screamed in horror. But with in seconds she found herself okay and shielded from the blast. "What the?"

"Milotic!" Milotic had stuggled up fast enough to get in the way of the attack.

"Milotic?" Allie was stunned. Milotic was also able to push up a large rock in front of them to block the attack. The attack still destroyed the rock and Milotic still took the attack ,but the damage wasn't as serious as it could've been.

"Looks like we're still in this huh?" Allie asked her beloved Milotic.

"Milotic milo." Milotic smiled happily.

"Come on! This all you guys got?" Jared asked, "Time to end this match with the utmost perfection...don't you agree Alakzam?"

"Ala Alakazam!"

"Milotic one last move alright. That's all we need. If you can put everything into this one last move we'll be okay...I think."

"Milotic."

"Alakazam use Hyper Beam!"

"Milotic use Hyper Beam!"

"MILOTIC!"

"ALAKAZAM!" Both pokemon released the powerful beam. Both moves collided shaking the whole floor.


	24. Ice Fight! Kim vs Queen!

"Doomsday! You there?" Kane called out. He stood at his door waiting to see if he was ready to leave yet.

"Yeah. Here I come." Doomsday walked out wearing a black dress shirt, a red tie, a large black overcoat, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"You look fancy."

"Yeah whatever. I had to get rid of Chase."

"By changing your clothes?"

"I changed everything else didn't I? Why not my apperance."

"Okay." Kane didn't argue. "Abra let's go." Kane let out a small Abra, "Abra here will be able to get you to Hearthome and all the other gyms with in an instant."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. We've trained this Abra sinced it hatched. Let's get going."

"Alright." Doomsday put on thick black sunglasses.

"Abra do what you do best." Kane said.

"Abra!" Abra grabbed on to both of them and they slowly teleported away.

* * *

"Come on you guys we aren't that far away!" King yelled. Then in front of them Doomsday and Kane appeared.

"Huh!" Everybody gasped.

"I thought you said it was going to take us to Hearthome."

"Yeah sorry. That was my fault. Abra we need to get to Hearthome City okay?"

"Aaaa...abra!" Abra realized this and shook it's head.

"Chase!" Rikki yelled.

"Huh?" Doomsday looked at Rikki, "Didn't I tell you that I killed that pathetic excuse of a living being?"

"Chase! It's me Rikki!"

"Rikki? Who's the hell is that?" Doomsday commented.

"Hmm..." Kane could sense the coldness in his voice.

"Rikki there's no point in trying to turn him with our words. We can only turn him in battle. One-on-One. Me and you Chase!" King suggested.

"No that's okay, but hey can you take this please?" Doomsday threw his Ipod at the feet of Rikki.

"Chase..." She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Listen. I'm going to leave okay...now pay attention closely. If any of you follow me _Chase_ will never forgive you...and Doomsday will simply just take out all of you. You understand me? Now continue you on with your suicide mission."

"Hey Kane! Doomsday!" A female voice called, "What are you guys doing here!" There they saw Kim with her Abomasnow running down the hallway, "Shouldn't you guys be somewhere out of the whole region?"

"Yes. You are correct. We're leaving right this instant." Doomsday said, Kim can you handle them please?"

"Sure no problem." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Kane...let's go." Doomsday nodded with Kane in agreement as they used Abra to teleport them back to Hearthome City.

"So who's first?" Kim asked.

"I'am." Queen said ,"I'm offering my abilities to let the rest of the group move on."

"That's okay with me! Let's do this thing!"

"Alright. EVerybody go on. I'll take her out, and wait for the others."

"Right." King said, "Be careful sis."

"I will King. Get going."

"Right." King once again lead everybody down the long hallway.

"Alright so Abomasnow you ready?"

"Abomasnow!"

"I'm going to use my Sneasel to battle you! Sneasel let's go!"

"Sneasel!" The Dark/Ice pokemon cried out loud.

"Let's begin the battle shall we?" Kim asked with an evil grin on her pretty little innocent looking face.

* * *

"Looks like we're here." Kane said as he and Doomsday stood in front of the recovering Hearthome City gym.

"Thanks Kane."

"No problem. Here. Take Abra's pokeball."

"Right."

"Whatever."

"Wait how you getting back?"

"We have more than one Abra." Kane pulled out another pokeball and released a Kadabra.

"Thought you said we have more than one Abra?"

"We do. We also have Kadabra."

"Kadabra!"

"Let's go Kadabra."

"Dabra!" Then the two dissapeared.

"Hmph. Abra return. Quilava come on out."

"Quilava!"

"Let's get into action."

"Lava! Quil quilava!" Quilava jumped on Doomsday's back and climbed up his shoulder.

"Hello?" Doomsday called.

"Quilava."

"Of course they are here." Doomsday replied.

"Hello?" A french femine voice replied back.

"Fantina?" Doomsday asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I want to challenge you to a gym battle if that is okay."

"Sure. I'm always open to new challenges."

"What is your name?"

"My name...my name is not important at this moment."

"Hmmm...I see. Mysterious. I like it! How does 3-on-3 sound to you?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Then let us begin! I choose you Mismagius!"

"Mismagius!"

"Alright then... Staraptor show them the power of the darkness."

"Raptor!"

"Prepare to be absorbed inside of te plague of darkness supported by the Movement!"

* * *

"Sneasel!" Queen's Sneasel took a major hit crashing against the wall of the hallway.

"Abomasnow use Wood Hammer!"

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow lifted it's arm high as it glowed green preparing to strike down on Sneasel.

"Dodge now!" Queen yelled.

"Sneas!" Sneasel jumped dodgin the attack just barely.

"Ice Punch go!" Kim yelled.

"Snow!" Abomasnow's fist glowed light blue as it aimed it at Sneasel releasing a powerful blizzard from it's fist.

"Shadow Claw!" Queen called out.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel's claws extended and glowed purple as she smashed through the multiple snowballs coming at her.

"You think that's going to do anything? How sad! Let's go Abomasnow use Hyper Beam!"

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow opened it's mouth wide open and released a powerful orange blast that hit Sneasel.

"Sneasel no!" Queen yelled in horor.

"That all you got? How sad...Abomasnow let's keep it up! Use Wood Hammer and Hyper Beam...at the same time!"

* * *

"Gengar!" Fantina's Gengar fell to the floor hard.

"No!" Fantina witnessed the defeat of her beloved Gengar. First her Mismagius fell to the power of Doomsday's Staraptor. That's when she busted out Gengar who took advantage of the damage that was already done to Staraptor. Now Gengar fell to Doomdays powerful Grotle.

"Grotle!" Grotle roared loudly with out question over it's victory.

"Gengar return...thank you...so this...Doomsday. This is the power that the Movement holds?"

"A dark plague is coming Fantina...you can either join us or try to take us on. Either way your decision will infulence you greatley."

"So you want me to join you!"

"Only if you want to."

"I refuse to join your kind!"

"Our kind? We are simply humans. Just vecause we're better than you doesn't mean anything."

"Shut up!"

"Anger. One of the seven deadly sins. A human emotion I left behind. Enable to gain more power you must leave behind emotions. I've learned this the hard way."

"Drifblim go!"

"Drif!" Fantina was angered just by looking at Doomsday.

"Grotle use Razor Leaf."

"Grotle!" Grotle shook it's whole body as it released multiple sharp leaves that hit Drifblim.

"Drifblim use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Drif!" Drifblim's eyes glowed blue as it created a circle of blue fireballs circling around her that were then released at Grotle.

"Grotle counter attack that pathetic move with Giga Drain!"

"Grotle!" Grotle opened it's mouth wide as it began to absorb the energy from Driflimp before it was burned.

"Drifbilm no!"

"You think thats it? It's never that easy! Grotle usew Bite then follow up with Crunch!"

"Grotle!" Grotle leaped up and bit down heavy on Drifblim.

"Drif!"

"Drifblim!" Fantina yelled and cried as she witnessed the epic success at the attack.

"Follow up attack now!" Doomsday yelled. Grotle released it's grip for a second to jump back as it's teeth shoe white and came back biting down heavy on Drifblim again.

"No!"

"Give up Fantina! It's over! Grotle use Solar Beam!"

"Grotle!" Grotle shook it's head as it had grabbed a mouthfull of Drifblim and tossed it against a wall. "Grotle!" Grotle opened it's mouth and released a powerful light beam like cannon blast that took out the whole wall of the gym. This decided the victor.

"You...win." Fantina fell to her knees in dissapointment. Doomsday slowly walked over to her with Quilava on his shoulder and Grotle by his side. "Can I help you?" Fantina asked.

"Yeah..I want my freaking badge."

* * *

"Sneasel are you okay?"

"Sneasel sneas!" Though Abomasnow was able to use both Wood Hammer and Hyper Beam as a powerful combination Queen's Sneasel was able to dodge at the last minute. Sneasel still took serious damage though.

"Your Sneasel still stands? How amazing." Kim said as the smoke around her began to slowly fade away from the destruction of the move.

"Sneasel were are you! Are you okay!" Queen finally realized that Sneasel was gone.

"Sneasel!" Then Queen heard her voice and went over to hug her Sneasel who was relazing under a burial of rocks from the destruction of the wall.

"Abomasnow are you okay?"

"Abomasnow." Abomasnow was still standing, but it took alot out of Abomasnow to use both attacks as a combination. Hyper Beam being an already powerful move from a distance released at close range with the back up power of a double Wood Hammer that causes recoil damage. Abomasnow was truly powerful.

"Shoot!" Queen was struggling to free her Sneasel.

"Crap. Abomasnow you need to hurry and recover." Kim said angered that that wasn't the finishing move. She was even more frustrated at the fact thjat their best combination didn't take the both of them out.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow turned around and released a wild and powerful white blizzard from it's mouth. This attack was perfectly aimed at Queen and Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" Queen yelled.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel jumped up and out of the rubble and countered with Hyper Beam. Both attacks caused an explosion that once again shook the building.

* * *

"Come on you guys!" King yelled. EVerybody followed King.

"If it wasn't for King we probally wouldn't be here." Rikki said to Jaden.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just keep it going." So far as they knew was that Chase was somebody they thought they could save. Chase was dead, Doomsday was born in his place, Doomsday was the won who won the badge from Fantina not Chase, Doomsday was the one who was going to take over by Ian's side, Doomsday was the one who was going to devour the planet in his own dark plague. Hope was no longer a word...it was a fantasy.


	25. Tanner vs King! King Unleashed!

"You guys I think we're almost there!" Ryuu said.

"I think so too!" Yelled Pryia in agreement.

"King what do you see?" Jaden asked as he ran besides King.

"I see a light. Like a doorway."

"Then that must be it!" Rikki said as she began to book it only to crash right into a large man.

"Hey there little lady. You should probally watch where you're going."

"No!" Rikki knew this man. It was the large and powerful Tanner. By his side was his Machamp.

"Who's this guy!" King yelled in anger as he and the others tried to catch their breath.

"My name is Tanner. Who are you guys? Oh wait you are the group of kids trying to take over aren't you?"

"We just want our friend back!" Jaden yelled.

"Shut up punk! I was talking to your leader!"

"Listen we don't want to battle you. Please just let us go." King asked.

"No thanks. I'm good. You litte punks need to be put in place. If the guy you're trying to save along with those two pathetic boys..., " Tanner pointed to Jaden and Ryuu, "And these two punky brat like girls, then why do you think you can handle me alone?" Tanner asked mockingly.

"If this is true then let us battle one on one. All you have to do is let my friends continue. Agreed?"

"Fine then! I'll end it so fast they won't even have moved yet! Machamp!"

"Ramaprdos go!" King released his Ramaprdos who quickly tried to tackle Machamp.

"Machamp use Focus Energy!" Tanner said right off the back.

"Machamp!" Machamp flexed all of it's muscles as it's power was raised to it's highest extent. Everybody ran away. Rikki looked back for a second.

"King..." She said.

"Rikki! Leave now! If you don't you're all doom. I need to take this guy on alone! Now go! Leave!"

"Right!" Rikki shook her head and ran. King witnessed Rampardos take on Machamp, who's power was now shattering walls, cracking ceilings, and busting floors.

"Rampardos use Protect!"

"Pardos!"

"Machamp use Dynamic Punch!"

"Machamp!" Machamp raised it's fist high as it glowed white and smashed into the green protectiove barrier around Rampardos. The barrier broke with ease as it smashed Ramaprdos into the ground sending Rampardos into the next floor.

"Rampardos!" King yelled. He jumped down the hole as well.

"Machamp!" Tanner soon followed behind and smashed into the ground below.

"Rampardos Flamethrower!"

"Ice Punch Machamp!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos yelled as it released a powerful stream of fire that was stopped and frozen by Machamp's ice filled fist.

"Machamp Chokeslam!" Tanner screamed violently and darkly.

"Machamp!" Machamp picked up Rampardos by it's neck then slammed Rampardos back into the ground with ease.

"Rampardos get up and use Fire Blast!"

"Ramaprdos!" Rampardos didn't even struggle to get up as it released a star of fire at close range at Machamp. Actually it was moe like point blank range.

"Looks like you are better than the rest."

"Thanks...compliments won't get you anywhere though! Ramaprdos use Stone Edge!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos roared angrily.

"Machamp use Mach Punch! Quickly!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos roared once more as it created white glowingt lines around it's body that turned into stones surrounding it's body.

"Machamp!" As Rampardos released all the stones at Machamp, Machamp jabbed the air with it's glowing white fist as it then used the air to attack and destroy the stones. The stones were destroyed and Rampardos was blasted backweards into King.

"Rampardos no!" King was underneath Rampardos who quickly got up for another battle.

"Come on little boy! Let's keep battling! You're alot more fun than I thought you would be!" Tanne taunted King.

"Don't wory old man...you'll get what's coming to you...you just have to wait."

"Wait for what! For you to lose! Come on! Fight me! Bring it all! throw everything you got at me!"

"Fine then! Rampardos go! Let's use Head Smash!"

"Ramaprdos!" Rampardos was surrouneded by a blue and white aura seeming black and white. This aura blasted through the floor and hit the ceiling above them.

* * *

"Come on you guys! We have to keep it up!" Jaden yelled. Jaden was now leading the group. Then in front of him was a large blue aura like blast. "Guah!" He fell backwards.

"Jaden are you okay?" Rikki and Pryia asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Whatever the heak that was we have to keep moving."

* * *

"Rampardos go!" King yelled as he pointed towards Machamp.

"Machamp let's use Focus Punch!"

"Machamp!" Machamp lifted and raised it's white glowing fist as it punched the chargin Rampardos. The explosion blew both trainers and pokemon back has the floor fell through.

"Guah!"

"Dah!" Tanner and King screamed in pain.

"That's it! Machamp let's use Cross Chop!" Tanner yelled in anger as he crawled out from under the rock that landed on him.

"Rampardos use Protect!"

"That's not going to work!" Tanner yelled as his Machamp crossed chopped the green like barrier as it broke. It shattered to the floor.

"Ha! It's over now! You're out of things to use! No more attacks!"

"So far as you know. Think about it Tanner. All this time we've both been fighting at our full strength. And still I've been able to compare my power to yours. Focus Energy is the key move to your whole battling style. Machamp isn't the only one who knows that move!"

"What are you saying!"

"My Rampardos can do the same. The diffrence is the time limit. We can only use it for at least eleven minutes. Prepare yourself Tanner! Rampardos! Focus Energy!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos roared angrily as it released a golden arua around it's body facing Machamp without fear.

"Looks like we shall continue our battle! Machamp let's use Hyper Beam!"

"Fire Blast Rampardos!" King yelled.

"Machamp!" Machamp released a powerful orange like blast as Rampardos countered with an overgrown large star made of fire. Both attacks devoured each other.

"Rampardos rush them and let's use Headbutt!"

"Rampardos!"

"Machamp move! Let's counter attack with Seismic Toss go!"

"Machamp!" Machamp countered by catching Rampardos by the horns and tossed it over his shoulders into the wall in the back side of the building.

"Rampardos come back with Focus Blast!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos opened it's mouth and blasted Machamp with it's powerful blue orb like blast that hit Machamp directly.

"Machamp let's use High Jump Kick!"

"Machamp!" Machamp jumped up and kicked Rampardos into the ground.

"Rampardos let's use Zen Headbutt!" King yelled.

"Machamp counter that with Counter!" Tanner screamed.

"Rampardos!" Rampardos screamed as the top of it's head glowed bleu while it's eyes glowed red. Ramaprdos charged at Machamp.

"Machamp!" Machamp tried to counter the attack only to be pushed back and slammed into the back wall behind King himself.

"Great job Ramaprdos now use Flash Cannon!"

"Rampardos!" Ramaprdos released a stell colored blast that hit Machamp once more.

"Machamp no!" Tanner screamed.

"Rampardos let's end this with one more attack! Giga Impact!"

_Time Left: 30 secs..._

"Machamp! Giga Impact as well!" Screamed Tanner once again.

"Rampardos!" Rampardos was surrouneded by a purple like aura with orange streaks surrounding that aura.

"Machamp!" The same that happened to Rampardos happened to Machamp. Machamp actually leaped over to stand in front of Tanner.

"Let's do this Machamp..." Tanner said as he stood by his pokemon's side.

"Rampardos end this...right here right now!" King yelled, "Get him! Rampardos go! GIGA IMPACT!"

"Machamp show'em who's the freaking boss! GIGA IMPACT!" Both pokemon rushed each other only to cause an explosion that leveled the building two whole floors. The building was starting to fall apart with all of the explosions. Luckily for everybody else it's not the type of building to tip over or to fall through. This building was sturdy. Still time was running out.


	26. Prove yourself! Jaden vs Cyrus!

"Alright you guys...King is gone so we have to keep moving!" Jaden said as he rushed up the stairs and down the hallway. Once they got to the top of the stairs there was a fork in their way. They could continue going straight, go to the left, or go to the right.

"Darn it! So now what?" Ryuu asked Jaden.

"This sucks." Rikki said.

"We'll never be able to get to Chase at this rate." Pryia said.

"No! We'll find a way! I promise you guys! I'm not giving up on Chase just like that! He's our friend! We need to pick which way to go!" Jaden yelled.

"How about neither way!" Then out from the road straight ahead Cyrus. The number five ranking in the Movement.

"Cyrus!" Pryia yelled.

"Yeah so what of it." He said as all three ways in the fork in the road were soon enough blocked by three large chain gates.

"Great now where do we go?" Rikki asked angrily.

"There is an elevator right there." Cyrus pointed to the wall next to them were an elevator opened up. "Only 3 of you can go. So who's going to stay back and face me?"

"I'll do it. It'll be me!" Jaden said as he stepped up. "I think me and this guy just might be even in power. I need to prve something here and now. I need to see if I can live up to _my _standards."

"What are you talking about?" Pryia asked.

"Look just don't worry about it. Get out of here." Jaden said.

"Right!" Ryuu grabbed and pulled both girls into the elevator that only had one button going up to the next floor. "Looks like we have no other choice." Ryuu pressed the button as the doors closed.

"So let's do this." Cyrus said as he took out his pokeball, "Arcanine grind'em up!"

"Arcanine!"

"Charizard let's battle!"

"Charizard!" Jaden's male Charizard roared viciously.

"Alright boy let's take them out! Charizard let's use Flamethrower!"

"Charizard!" Charizard roared as he let out a powerful red stream of fire from his mouth that missed Arcanine just barely.

"Arcanine let's use Extreme Speed!" Cyrus called out.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine crawled up the walls as he ran against them then tackled Charizard.

"Charizard!" Charizard cried out, but still didn't fall.

"Arcanine use Thunder Fang!"

"Ice Fang Charizard!"

"Arcanine!"

"Charizard!" Both pokemon raored loudley. Arcanine showed it's bright electricity fileld fangs as it battled it out with Charizards light blue colored icy filled fangs. Arcanine bit down hard and heavy on Charizards wings as Charizard nearly swallowed Arcanine whole as he bit down on his body.

"Arcanine use Shadow Claw!"

"Fire Spin Charizard!"

"Canine!" Arcanine leaped backwards as it then jumped up once again as it's claws were extended by the shadows around it.

"Zard!" Charizard opened it's mouth releasing a powerful tornado of fire that swloyl consumed Arcanine in mid-air.

"What the heak!" Cyrus yelled.

"Charizard use Metal Claw!" Jaden screamed out loud.

"Charizard!" Charizard lifted his large claws as they glowed white as he swung them down heavily ontop of Arcanine. Arcanine was slammed into the ground.

"Looks like your power is greater than I estimated."

"I sure hope so."

"Though you just look so familar to me...like somebody I know...what's his name..."

"Shut up and battle! Charizard use Iron Tail!"

"Charizard!" Charizard roared loudly once again as he swung his large fire tipped white glowing tail.

"Arcanine let's use Heat Wave!"

"Arcanine!" Arcanine roared as he released a large wave of fire from his mouth that it completley started to melt the walls.

"Charizard let's follow up with our Heat Wave attack!"

"Charizard!" Charizard did the same. Two large waves of fire began to melt the metal below them.

"Arcanine now let's attack them with our Hyper Beam!"

"Block it!" Jaden yelled.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine cried out loudly as it stopped it's attack and blasted Charizard with it's powerfilled orange tank like blast attak.

"Charizard!" Charizard roared as he blocked the attack with his wings also protecting Jaden.

"Thank you so much Charizard."

"Charizard char."

"Alright let's continue! Charizard let's attack them with Focus Punch!"

"Charizard!" As Charizards' fist glowed white he slammed it against Cyrus's Arcanine. Arcanine was slammed into the chain walled gate behind Cyrus.

"Canine! Arca!"

"Arcanine no!" Cyrus was shocked. "Now I know! You remind me of Lance of the Elite 4!"

"What did you say?" Jaden asked.

"You remind of Lance of the Elite 4. Normall I don't compliment my opponets like that, but in this case I'll have to make an exception."

"Take it back now!"

"Ummm...no. Your looks are somwhat similar to his. Man you could be his son!"

"Don't compare me to him! I'm going to be better than he ever has been or ever will be!"

"Whatever I don't see what your tripping over."

"I said shut up! Charizard use Metal Wing then Metal Claw!"

"Charizard!" Charizard cried out as he raised his giant large wings as they glowed along with his long claws. Charizard slamemd his wings against Arcnine then clawed at it with his claws.

"Arcanine!"

"Bring it on!"

"Arcanine let's try to tie this up with one of our best attacks! Go Flare Blitz!"

"Arcanine!" Arcanine leaped up and pounced off the roof as it's body was engulfed in furiosu flames tackling Charizard to the ground.

"Charizard!" Jaden yelled in anger.

"Merciless we are!"

"Shut up! Charizard are you okay?"

"Charizard char..."

"Alright come on we got to end this as fast as we can."

"Arcanine one last time! Flare Blitz!"

"Charizard come on you too! Use Flare Blitz!"

"Charizard!" Charizard struggled up but got up pretty fast as it's body was engulfed in vicious flames as it charged right back at Arcanine. Both pokemon collided as the heat melted the steel chain gates away.

"Alright!" Cyrus yelled as though he was already victorious as his Arcanine sli back by his side leaving Charizard in a heap of rubble from the walls.

"Charizard!" Jaden yelled angrily at how cocky Cyrus was.

"Take that! At least I can say I beat some guy who looked like Lance I guess."

"Shut up! That's it! You want to know why I hate being compared to him? It's because he's my father! My dad is Lance of the Elite 4 alright! Chase isn't the only one who want's to break free from his fathers shadow! I also want to surpass my father!"

"So Lance is your dad? I guess that's cool then."

"No it's not so shut up! Charizard! I know you're there! I know you're okay!"

"Char..." A small call came from Charizard. Almost like a whisper.

"Charizard!" Jaden yelled.

"CHARIZARD!" Charizard then came up and spread it's wings. Charizard began to glow a bright red, it was blinding.

"Charizard? What's going on?" Jaden asked as Charizard continued to roar as it's eyes turned pure white.

"Arcanine we have to stop him! Hyper Beam hurry! Let's go!"

"ARCANINE!" Arcanine's body glowed white as it's eyes also turned pure whtie as well. Arcanine had a small circular orange ball appear in front of it's mouth.

"Wait I know this move...this move is Blast Burn!" Jaden said, "The most powerful fire type pokemon move. Only few fire pokemon can use this. Mainly starter pokemon."

"CHARIZARD!" Charizard released an overpowered cannon of fire.

"ARCANINE!" Arcanine released an overpowered cannon of orange energy. Both attacks collided. Anything after that...is unknown.


	27. Ryuu makes a stand!

"Alright you guys! We're almost there." Ryuu said.

"What are we going to do now?" Pryia asked.

"I'm going to have to leave you guys." Ryuu said depressingly.

"Why?" Rikki asked.

"Look. King is gone, Darkrai said he was the only one that could bring him back. So right now somebody else is going to have to do it. I can buy you guys time. I',m staying back to make sure that you can continue to move one."

"But Ryuu maybe you could try to bring him back!" Rikki pleaded.

"No. One of the two of you need to do it. Understand? While you move on I'm going to fend off whoever I have to face. Even if I have to face off against the boss."

"Alright then...please be careful." Rikki said.

"Yeah we want to see you guys again." Pryia said with a smile.

"Yeah same here." Ryuu looked at the elevator doors. The elevator came to a sudden stop. "Looks like we're here." Ryuu said.

"I guess so." Rikki said as well.

"Then let's get ready." The elevator doors opened only for them to see a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore a black t-shirt, with a purple and black checkered button up t-shirt that unbuttoned, black jeans, black converse shoes with a black fingerless glove on her left hand.

"So who are you three? My name is Amy."

"My name is Ryuu and these two are Pryia and Rikki."

"Well that's nice. So who's battling me? 'm ranked number 4. So one of you has to be good enough to have make thus far."

"I'm going to battle you." Ryuu said as he took out a pokeball.

"Alright then fine with me! Venasaur let's go!"

"Venasaur!"

"Flaffy go!"

"Flaffy!"

"Rikki! Pryia! Get out of here!"

"Right!" The two of them didn't argue as they ran as though they were running for their lives.

"Venasaur use Vine Whip!"

"Flaffy dodge!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy dodged the long green whip like vines.

"Flaffy use Thunder!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy jumped up in the air and released a powerful bolt of electricity as it smashed against Venasaur's body.

"Venasaur use Solar Beam!"

"Venasaur!" Venasaur prepared to blast Flaffy as it charged up the light it would need to attack.

"Flaffy let's attack using Signal Beam!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy jumped up into the air and released a rainbow colored beam that blasted Venasaur.

"Venasaur!" Venasaur screamed in pain as it felt the bug type move do major damage.

"Attack now Venasaur! Solar Beam!"

"Venasaur!" Vensaur released the bright colored beam.

"Light Screen go!" Ryuu comanded.

"Flaff!" Flaffy did as told as it created a barrier of light that protected from the attack.

"You think that's going to stop us? Venasaur push yourself!"

"Venasaur!" Vensaur put more force in the blast forcing light screen to break.

"Flaffy no!"

"Venasaur now use Vine Whip go!"

"Vena!"

"Flaffy dodge and attack using Power Gem!"

"Flaffy flaff!" Flaffy opened up it's amrs as it created an orange ball then threw it at Venasaur. Both attcks canceled each other out with ease.

"Venasaur show no mercy! Let's use Razor Leaf!" Amy yelled.

"Flaffy counter it with your Thunder attack!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy jumped up dodgin the green rzor sharp leaves and blasted them with it's electrical golden bolt of lightning that burned them to crisp.

"Next up use Frenzy Plant!"

"Flaffy dodge!" Ryuu yelled. Before he knew it Ryuu saw Flaffy being picked up by large brown roots that came up all the way from the bottom floor of the buildings.

"Hahaha! Now take this! Venasaur use Leaf Storm!"

"Venasaur!" Venasaur yelled as it released multiple leaves from the large plant on it's back which then turned into a tornado of leaves.

"Falffy no!" Ryuu yelled.

"Flaffy!" Flaffy was taking serious damage from both attacks."

"Looks like you weren't the strongest one I guess."

"Shut up! Flaffy use Thunder hurry!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy did as told shocking Venasaur at point blank range with it's powerful thunder attack.

"Venasaur withstand the attack and counter by using Hyper Beam!"

"Venasaur!" Venasaur released a powerful blast without even chargin taking out Flaffy.

"Flaffy no!"

"That was a waste of precious time that didn't have to go down like that. I could've easily stopped all three of you guys and still have time to eat lunch and dinner before you recovered. Well I guess it's too late now. I'm starving...I forgot to have breakfast."

"Flaffy are you okay?" Ryuu checked up on his Flaffy.

"Flaffy...can you still battle? The girls need more time." He whispered.

"Flaffy flaff..." Flaffy looked over at Venasaur who was still standing, but running out of energy.

"Come on. We can beat them easily. Shall we?"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy jumped back up and looked at Venasaur.

"We're not done here yet Amy!" Ryuu said as he stood by his beloved pokemon Flaffy.

"Yes we are. Venasaur attack with Razor Leaf!"

"Venasaur..." Venasaur tried to attack, but it was too tired out from all of i's previous overpowered attacks.

"Your Venasaur hasn't taken a break from any of those attacks. Normally it needs to rest after using Hyper Beam, along with resting after using a move like Frenzy Plant, also you threw in Leaf Storm ontop of that. That's one heak of a combination finisher. I would only use that to seal the deal on the pokemon on battling to win. You used it a little too early. Now your pokemon can barely move. Correct? What does it matter. Flaffy use Signal Beam."

"Flaffy!" Flaffy opened it's mouth and released another rainbow colored beam hitting Venasaur in the face.

"Venasaur!"

"Again Flaffy!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy did this again as it lepaed into the air and jumped ontop of Venasaur's back hitting Venasaur with the rainbow colored beam in the back of it's head.

"Saur!"

"Crap! Venasaur no!"

"Come on is that ll you got! Flaffy Thunder let's go!"

"Flaffy! Flaffy did as told then blasted Venasaur creating a large thunderbolt shocking Venasaur.

"Saur!"

"Vensaru atatck with Razor Leaf for a point blank range attack!"

"Saur Venasaur!"

"Flaffy keep it up!" Vensaur tried to attack with it's powerful Razor Leaf attack only for it to be burnt to a frisp with Flaffy's Thunder attack still going on.

"Venasaur no! Come on! Let's try to use Vine Whip!"

"Flaffy keep it up!" Ryuu said again.

"Flaffy!" Flaffy took a deep breath and released the powerful thunder attack once again taking Venasaur out.

"Venasaur no!"

"You know...I was afraid this might happen. I didn't want to show anybody what I really could do until the Sinnoh League, but I guess it's too late now. Ah well. Flaffy attack again! One last time! Signal Beam and Thunder attack!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy kept up it's powerful thunder attack and then blasted Venasaur at point blank range with it's rainbow colored beam. Both the thunder attack and signal beam backed each other up in power. This made Flaffy's Thunder attack turn into a rainbow colored thunderbolt that caused an explosion. The explosion was heard throughout the building. Even Pryia and Rikki heard it. Now they were worried.


	28. The Return!

"Come on Rikki! We're almost there!"

"I know! But Pryia I have one question." Rikki stopped instantly.

"What is it? We have to hurry!"

"Look I know...but..."

"But what? Chase needs our help!"

"If the girl, Amy, back there was number 4. Then we still need to face off against numbers 3, 2, and 1. Ontop of that we might have to face the boss."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that there are still 4 people to go and there's only 2 of us!"

"Like I said. We double team them all. No matter what." Pryia said.

"Pryia you don't get it."

"Yes I do! The thing is that I don't care! We have to go save Chase!" Pryia yelled.

"Yeah come on let's get going..." Rikki there was no arguing with her so she just gave up.

"Awwww...how nice."

"Huh?" Both girls looked on only to see a small girl. The girl had light green hair that fell to her shoulders, green eyes, pale skin, a white sleevless t-shirt with a sleevless white jacket outlined in black, black elbow pads outlined in white, white high shorts, and black and white boots. Besides her was a Mamoswine.

"My name is Lily! I'm ranked number 3 of course! I hope you guys stick with that whole double teaming plan, because that would make things alot more interesting."

"Alright Rikki just like we planned!" Pryia said as she took out her pokeball.

"Right!" Rikki did the same.

"Alright! Mamoswine it looks like we are going to be having fun!"

"Or you could take me on!" Another female voice called. Then suddenly a girl came in front of Rikki and Pryia. She had long black hair, she wore an orange and black scarf, she wore a white t-shirt, with a black school vest ontop that looked like a private school shirt for girls, along with a black skirt, and black boots.

"Huh? Who are you?" Rikki asked.

"No way! Luca?" Pryia asked.

"Hey Pryia. Long time no see."

"Agreed. Where have you been? How'd you know about this situation? How'd you figure how to get here?"

"Where've I been? Around getting more badges. I have all eight now. I couldn't defeat Volkner so I got the last badge somewhere else. How'd I know about this situation? Darkrai found me in Hearthome because I was visiting an old friend on my way to see my grandma."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said that you guys would be here. I got here as fast as I could. I didn't even bother going through the past floors because of all the damage done. All that matters now is that I'm here. Also Dragonite is waiting outside for us to attack so I suggest to leave."

"Right! Oh I almost forgot this is Luca Chase's child hood friend." Pryia explained to Rikki.

"Oh...I see."

"Alright let's go." Pryia grabbed Rikki by the arm and they ran away.

"Alright little girl let's battle!" Luca teased.

"Little girl? I'm not a little girl! Mamoswine use Ice Shard!"

"Hyper Beam Dragonite!"

"Dragonite!" From the glass windows behind Luca Dragonite came flying in blasting and shattering all of Mamoswine's Ice Shard attack with it's ever powerful orange hyper beam attack.

"Alright!" Luca celebrated.

"Mamoswine show no mercy! Ice Beam!"

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine released a powerful light blue beam that struck down Dragonite.

"Drago!"

"You think it was going to be that easy beating me?" Lily asked as she mocked Luca.

"Dragonite use Thunder Punch!" Luca called.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite flew towards Mamoswine with it's thunder filled fist as it pouneded it agasint Mamoswine violently.

"Mamoswine use Blizzard!"

"Mamoswine!" MAmaoswine took a deep breath and released a powerful gust of icy wind that also released balls of ice and snow.

"Dragonite dodge!" Luca called out.

"Dragonite!" Dragnoite did as told as it dodged every single shard of ice and ball of snow with a smile on it's face.

"Mamoswine now use Icy Wind!"

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine took in a another deep breath and released an icy blue wind from it's mouth.

"Dragonite Fire Blast go!"

"Dragonite Drago!" Dragonite released a powerful red firey star from it's mouth bruning up Mamoswine's Icy Wind and Blizzard attacks.

"Mamoswine use Ancient Power!" Lily called out.

"Luca attack them with your Flamethrower attack!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite then released a powerful stream of fire from it's mouthy that was countered by the rocks that were being thrwon by Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam let's go!"

"Dragonite attack them with Metal Claw!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite tried to take on the ice beam with it's glowing white claw.

"Mamoswine Take Down!"

"Metal Claw!" Luca yelled.

"Swine!"

"Drago!" Mamoswine tackled Dragonite into the wall behind Luca.

"Dragonite no!"

"Mamoswine use Blizzard!"

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine released another blizzard attack at point blank while Dragonite was pushed against a wall.

"Dragonite no! Use Light Screen!"

"Drago!" Dragonite did as Luca commanded. Though it already took serious damage it was able to stop the rest of the attack. The boxx of light around it though froze slowly. The longer Mamoswine ketp it up the more the Light Screen froze.

"Dragonite use Fire Punch!"

"DRagonite!" Dragonite released it's Light Screen for a second and punched Mamoswine in the face with it's hot blazing fist. this pushed Mamoswine back towards Lily.

"Come on little girl! That all you got?"

"That's it your getting it now!"

"Bring it!"

"Mamoswine one last attack! Put everything you got into this attack! Giga Impact!"

"Dragonite you attack with that as well! Go Giga Impact!" Both pokemon charged at each other surrounded by white colored like aura's streaked with blue and orange.

"Dragonite now use Fire Blast!"

"Mamoswine Hyper Beam!" Both pokemon collided into each other and as htye were head to head they both released their next attacks. Dragonite attacked with the red blazing star of fire while Mamoswine released it's powerful orange tank like blast.

* * *

"So is this all the sixth gym leader has?" Doomsday asked as he stood over Byron.

"Who...are you?" Byron asked saq he tried to assit his Bastidon up.

"I've beaten you. I've captured my badge, and now I'm done with you. You are of no longer use to this world. Your existence alone sickens me. You are expendable. Now..I must go." Doomsday turned around with Quilava on his shoulder. HE had already catured his fifth adn sixth gym badge. Next stop Snowpoint City.


	29. Pryia finally steps in!

"Come on Pryia we're almost there!" Rikki yelled in excitement knowing she'd she Chase again, except this time she wanted it to where he would come back with them.

"I know we're almost there Rikki!" Pryia was also excited to see Chase again. To both of them it felt as though it took them forever to find him.

"We have to save Chase!"

"We have to get him to come back!" Pryia said.

"We're almost there." Rikki said again. She looked on to see the bright white light ahead.

"We're getting closer!" Pryia yelled.

"Are you?" A male voice asked as Rikki bumped into it. "My name is Bryan. I rank Number 2 in the Movement's Battling System. Or M.B.S." He explained.

"You're right it is just a bunch of B.S!" Rikki yelled.

"Whatever."

"Great so one of us has to stay back correct?" Pryia asked disheartedly.

"Yes you are correct. I was wondering. How do you think your friend is doing against Lily?" Bryan asked.

"Pretty good I'd say." Rikki replied.

"Yeah. I'd say good too." Pryia said.

"Hmph. I don't think that's going to be good. Lily is like Kane's daughter or was it sister? Whatever which ever one has a closer that's kinda of what their like."

"What does that matter?" Pryia asked.

"Well if Lily loses, which she won't, but if by some miracle she does then Kane will take it out on which ever one of you he faces if he see's you." Bryan explained.

"I see." Rikki said.

"Well then. Looks like we are going to have to play Rock, Paper, scissors." Pryia said.

"I don't care who I face. I just know that whoever I face is going down with in a matter of seconds. Thirty seconds and under should do." Bryan teased and mocked the two girls.

"Whatever! I'll go!" Rikki said.

"No I'll go." Pryia said as she pulled out her pokeball, "Bud let's go!"

"Marshstomp!"

"Staraptor what do you think?" Bryan asked his Staraptor that rested on his right shoulder.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor flew off of his shoulders and flew circles around both of them.

"Steel Wing go!" Bryan commanded early.

"Bud use Dynamic Punch!" Pryia yelled.

"Stomp!" Bud punched one of Staraptor's wings with it's glowing white fist.

"Rikki go now!"

"Umm...right okay!" Rikki then ran away and left Pryia to fend for herself.

"Crap!" Pryia said in shock as Bud took serious damage from Staraptor's atatck.

"Staraptor attack with Aeriel Ace!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down hitting Bud slamming him into the ground.

"Bud no!"

"That all you got? How pathetic."

"Come on Bud...we have to do this...we have to fight for our friends...for Chase! Come on let's go Bud!"

* * *

"Come on let's go Sneasel!" Candice yelled.

"Staraptor use Heat Wave."

"Raptor!" Doomsdays Staraptor dove down from the sky and released a powerful wave of fire that burnt and knocked out Sneasel.

"Sneasel!"

"Sneasel no! Are you okay?"

"Next pokemon please."

"Sneasel you did great return. Alright next up I'm going to send out my Medicham!"

"I don't think so. Staraptor use Aeriel Ace."

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down smacking Medicham slamming it up against the walls behind Candice.

"How pathetic. Staraptor use Close Combat!"

"Ice Punch Medicham!"

"Medicham!" Medicham tried to swing it's icy blue covered fist at Staraptor who was beating Medicham by flapping it's wings and kicking it's talons all over the place.

"Cham! Cham! Cham! Cham!" Medicham fell to the ground.

"Come on Medicham Confusion let's go!"

"Medicham!" Medicham's eyes glowed light blue lifting Staraptor into the sky then slammed Staraptor into the ground.

"Raptor!"

"Medicham Fire Punch let's go!"

"Medicham!" Medicam leaped into the air and smashed it's fire blazing fist into where Staraptor _used_ to be.

"What the heck!" Candice yelled in anger.

"You get angered to easily. Pupitar it's your turn. Show them the power of darkness!" Doomsday was mocking her skills.

"Medicham use Ice Punch!"

"Pupitar use Light Screen."

"Tair!" Pupitar created a light barrier around itself.

"Protect go now!" Doomsday called out.

"Pupitair!" Pupitair protected itself from Medicham's attack.

"Medicham Rolling Kick go!"

"Medicham!" Medicham swung it's leg preparing to kick Pupitair.

"Pupitar return. Now let's go Staraptor! Dark Charade!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor flew into the sky then dove back down at Medicham at full speed.

"Dark Charade! I've never heard of that attack before!" Candice panicked, "I don't know what to do!" Candice never heard of a move like this before so no idea on how to counter it."

"RAPTOR!" Staraptor's body was covered in fire that soon bursted into a blue aura. Staraptor tackled Medicham knocking it out.

"Cham!" Medicham fell to the ground fainted, knocked out.

"Looks like I haven't lost a single pokemon yet." Doomsday taunted.

"Dark Charade? What is that!" Candice yelled in anger.

"It was nothing more than the attack Brave Bird. If people hear a move that they never thought existed while in a state of panick it's a 50% chance that they will believe it's true and not know what to do while in this panicked state leaving them vulnerable."

"And what about the other 50%?" Candice asked.

"They realize there's no such thing, but also realize they wasted time figuring that out instead of focusing on the battle and are too late to counter react to such a move."

"So now what?" Candice asked again.

"Now, Lady Candice, you pull out your next pokemon. Snover if I'm correct, and I'll handle the rest from there okay? Staraptor return."

"Hmph. Fine then! Snover was my next choice anyways. Snover battle! Show them your _kiya_!" She yelled excitedly preparing for the next round of the battle.

"Hmph. Just as I expected. I predicted what you would do and you do it."

"So what's your point?"

"You could've simply changed things up in our battle. You know make a little more interesting to prove me wrong instead of backing up my idea."

"Whatever! What's done is done!"

"I'll give you this rare chance to change your pokemon. Though I know you won't."

"No!" Candice yelled.

"Like I said...just as I predicted. Well then Staraptor return. Quilava show them the darkness."

"Quilava!"

"Let's battle." Doomsday said as he prepared for battle.

* * *

"Bud!" Pryia was scared as she witnessed her Marshstomp get taken out.

"What a pathetic attempt at saving your little friend. You should walk away right now."

"No! I'm going to save my friends no matter what!"

"Somkethings are easier said then done little girl." Bryan explained.

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Sure you will how about you just give up and walk away just like I said." Bryan said angrily.

"No!"

"Then suffer the conseqeunces. Staraptor use Hyper Beam!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor released a powerful orange beam like blast.

"Bud use Protect!"

"Marshstomp!" Bud lifted it's arms high then smahsed the ground creating a green barrier around itself. The attack released from Staraptor shatter the protective barrier blasting Bud back into the wall again.

"Staraptor Roost!"

"Star!" Staraptor did as told and regained it's energy and prepared for another attack.

"Bud come on get up!" Pryia cried.

"Staraptor attack with Close Combat!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down towards Bud and flapped and kicked it's wings and talons and jabbed with it's beak doing serious damage to Pryia's Bud.

"Bud no!" Pryia cried again.

"Staraptor you having fun over there?" Bryan asked teasingly.

"Raptor!" Staraptor cried back happily.

"Good."

"BUD!" Pryia yelled again. This time a bright light blinded her and Bryan.

"Raptor?"

"No way..." She said aswe struck. Unknown to what was happening.

* * *

"Snover no!" Candice cried out as her beloved pokemon Snover was blasted back against a large boulder of ice and snow.

"Quilava now use Flame Wheel!" Doomsday called out.

"Quilava quil!" Quilava jumped into the air then lit it's whole body on fire as it began to spin around the icy field.

"Snover no!" Candice called out again. Quilava lit the whole field on fire. The whole area was in a circle of flames.

"Welcome to hell!" Doomsday taunted.

"No way!"

"Snover!" Candice's Snover then fainted and fell to the floor.

"Snover!" Candice ran over to her beloved pokemon and picked it up.

"Well looks like you are down to one pokemon Candice."

"I can see that you are a good battler."

"Thank you for the compliment. Your last pokemon is Abomasnow correct?"

"Yes you are right."

"Well then. Quilava return." Doomsday returned Quilava and left the field of fire be.

"Abomasnow let's go!"

"Abomasnow!"

"Electabuzz no mercy!"

"Tabuzz!"

"Abomasnow use Wood Hammer!"

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!"

"Snow!"

"Electa!" Abomasnow's arms glowed light green as it rushed Electabuzz. Electabuzz on the other hand had it's whole arm covered in electricity. Electabuzz's fist met with Abomasnow's green arm. The collision caused an explosion that moved the flames.

"Fire Punch!" Doomsday called out.

"Ice Punch!" Candice cried.

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz's fist caught on fire while charging Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow's arm glowed light blue as it made a jabbing motion releasing multiple snowballs almost like a tniy blizzard from it's fist.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz dodged every attack and finally punched Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow use Hammer Arm!" Candice yelled.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow did as told and raised it's white glowing arms smashing Electabuzz into the ground.

"Electabuzz get up and use Thunder Punch!"

"Abomasnow end the mtahc right here and now! Use Blizzard!"

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow released a furious blizzard from it's mouth at point blank range at Electabuzz.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz's fist was put out. Candice looked on knowing she won that round. The fire was still around the field.

"Electabuzz get up!" Doomsday called.

"Tabuzz!"

"It can still move? Abomasnow end it now! Hyper Beam!"

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow took a deep breath in and blasted Electabuzz at point blank range.

* * *

"Huh?" Pryia was surprised only to see Bud, her former Marshstomp, evolve into her new Swampert.

"Swampert!" Swampert grabbed Staraptor by it's neck.

"So it evolved huh? How interesting. That doesn't mean crap to me." Bryan said coldly.

"It means evrything to me! Bud! How are you feeling?"

"Swampert!" Bud turned around and gave Pryia a thumbs up.

"I'm going to say that you are doing okay then."

"Swampert!" Swampert nodded in agreement.

"Alright then let's go! Attack!" Pryia said.

"Swampert!" Bud took a deep breath and lbasted Staraptor with it's new attack. Hydro Pump.

"Hydro Pump? That's freaking amazing!"

"Hmph. A new attack huh? Oh well. Then this should be interesting." Bryan said again.

"Is that like your favorite phase?" Pryia asked.

"Don't worry about it. Staraptor dodge and attack with Aeriel Ace!"

"Staraptor!" Staraptor dove down surrounded by rock peircing air.

"Bud attack using Dynamic Punch!"

"Swampert!" Bud punched Staraptor's beak with it's roange colored fist. This caused an explosion blinding everybody.

"Go Giga Impact Staraptor!"

"Starraptor!" Staraptor did as told diving towards Bud with a purple colored aura outlined in orange streaks.

"Bud use Dynamic Punch again!" Pryia yelled. Both pokemn hit each other. That was the last thing Bryan and Pryia saw.

* * *

A bright white light came from the crater that Electabuzz was in. Abomasnow's eyes were wide open. Abomasnow's Hyper Beam seemed to being pushed back. From the crater was no longer Electabuzz, but Electivire. Doomsdays newly evolved Electivire came up from the crater oneh and pushing back Abomasnow's Hyper Beam. Elevtivire pushed the attack back till it slowly diminished. Elevtivire was stil glowing white.

"No way." Candice said awe struck.

"Way." Doomsday said simply.

"Electivire!" Electivire roared and stomped on the ground. This alone was able to put out the fire around the field.

"Abomasnow attack using Wood Hammer!"

"Snow!" Abomasnow raised it's green glowing fist and tried to slam Electivire.

"Electivire Thunder Punch!" Doomsday called out.

"Electivire!" Electivire stopped Abomasnow's attack then raised it's electric godlen fist for all to see. IT then lowered it for only Abomasnow to see. "ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire punched Abomasnow in the gut blasting Abomasnow out of the gym.

"Snow!"

"Abomasnow no!" Candice checked on her Abomasnow.

"Great job Electivire." Doomsday said as he returned his Electivre with Quilava on his shoulder, "Thanks for the battle Candice. I really did appreciate it." Doomsday was then handed the Icicle Badge.

"Alright then looks like our next stop is Movements Base. Which means we are going back to YoungBlood City."

"Quilava quil!"

"Let's hoep they didn't cause too much chaos or have too much fun while I was gone. Hahahaha!" Doomsday laughed as he prepared to be teleported back to the Movement's bas unknowing of what he would see.


	30. Rikki vs Kane! Chase looks on!

"I'm there! I'm here! Finally!" Rikki was estatic as she realized that she finally made it. She ran down the long white hallway to the door that shone brightly. She stopped and looked on, "Chase...I'm coming back for you." She began to walk through the door. Then there he stood. The Number 1 Ranking. Kane.

"Kane!" Rikki screamed in shock.

"Hey can youp lease not yell? My Luxray doesn't like it very much."

"Luxray." Kane's Luxray walked up beside him and yawned.

"Where's Chase!"

"Who?"

"Chase! My friend!"

"Listen little girl Chase is dead. He came here willingly. Doomsday took his place alright. Chase is dead."

"Chase...dead?" Rikki said to herself, "No...no...no no no no! She screamed, "Now I'm going to kill you!" Rikki yelled in anger. Tears fell from her face rapidly like s never ending waterfall. Her eyes turned red with anger. "GO! SCEPTILE!"

"Sceptile!"

"You're going to pay!" Rikki yelled.

"Didn't I ask you to stop your yelling please? Luxray handle this little prediciment please."

"Luxray!" Luxray yawned which could've been mistaken for it's roar.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!"

"Luxray use Fire Fang please."

"Luxray!" Luxray jumped and dodged the multiple yellow glowing bullet like seeds then bit down heavy with it's fire engulfed fangs onto Sceptile.

"Sceptile no!" Rikki's Sceptile fainted.

"Well I guess that was interesting. I mean you didn't really do anything special."

"Sceptile return...thank you."

"Hey to make this fun for my Luxray why don't you send out all of your pokemon huh?"

"You want me to send out all of my pokemon?" Rikki asked confused.

"Yeah why not? It'll be fun for you."

"Fine but rememeber you asked for it! Vulpix! Floatzel! Flygon! Let's go!"

"Vulpix!"

"Floatzel!"

"Flygon!"

"Sceptile..." Sceptile stood up.

"Sceptile you can't battle!" Rikki said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile reached into Rikki's pocket pulling out a Max Potion and drinking it. "Sceptile!" Sceptile growled in vicotry showing it's new reborn health.

"Alright then. You guys ready?" Rikki asked.

"Vulpix!"

"Floatzel!"

"Flygon!"

"Sceptile!"

"Vulpix use Overheat! Floatzel use Water Pulse! Flygon use Dragon Breath! And Sceptile use Solar Beam!"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix released a tornado of fire from it's mouth.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel released a blue sphere of water covered in a blue colored aura at Luxray.

"Flygon!" Flygon released an orange and purple colored like fire from it's mouth.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile released the white cannon like blast from it's mouth without having to charge up at all.

"Luxray counter it with Shock Wave go."

"Luxray!" Luxray held a blue colored sphere in it's mouth that was generating golden electricity bolts, "Luxray lux!" Luxray slammed the sphere onto the ground causing it to explode. This then wiped out all of the other attacks and knocked back all of Pryia's pokemon.

"No!" She cried. Then a light appeared behind Kane. Then there behind him Doomsday appeared.

"CHASE!" Rikki yelled.

"Looks like you're back just in time huh?" Kane asked.

"Yeah whatever. I'm only here for a short while."

"CHASE! It's me Rikki! Please come back with me! We can see our friends again! they all came here to save you! Even that Luca chick came to help us! Chase! Are you listening to me?"

"Of course Chase isn't listening to you. He's dead." Doomsday replied, "And what's this thing you say about friends? Friends is just another way to for the weak to no longer be crippled by surrounding themselves around others stronger than themselves."

"Chase..." Rikki was shocked.

"My name is Doomsday! Learn that little girl!"

"Hmph." Kane continued to look on.

"This girl is weak end it quick. I need to be somewhere."

"Sure why not. Luxray Shock Wave again let's go."

"Luxray!" Luxray stomped on the ground shocking every pokemon touching it.

"So that's the new way to use Shock Wave?" Doomsday asked.

"Yeah. I'll teach it to you."

"Thanks." Doomsday looked on with no emotion in his eyes, no concern, nothing. Just blank darkness, "I'm leaving." He turned around and walked away.

"CHASE!" Rikki yelled again.

"Your friend is no more little girl. He no longer exist. Get used to it. He's one of us you understand? HE came here on his own free will. He could've walked away and come with you guys to defeat Ian himself, but he didn't do that."

"Shut up!"

"Truth is he didn't want to be around you guys anymore. Accept that fact. You re all really nice kids, but that's not the point. He jsut wants power. He's hungry, no I take that back he's starving his hunger for power is like 10 Munchlax's and 10 Snorlax's combined. You can't stop it you can only prlonge it, but then you suffer the consequences as well afterwards."

"No! He's our friend! He would never do something like this!"

"Well he has so accept it little girl."

"No! Sceptile use Leaf Blade! Vulpix use Flame Wheel! Floatzel use Aqua Jet! Flygon use Steel Wing!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's leaves grew and extended as they glowed green. Sceptile charged at Luxray.

"Luxray use Fire Fang."

"Luxray!" Luxray jumped up and bit down heavy on Sceptile again with it's fire engulfed fangs.

"Sceptile..." Sceptile fell to the ground fainted.

"Vulpix!"

"Luxray now use Thunder Fang."

"Luxray turned around to the rapidly spinning ball of fire and reacted by bitting down on it with it's electric filled fangs. Vulpix fell knocked out.

"Foatzel!" Flatzel was surrounded by a stream of water rapidly moving preparing to strike down Luxray.

"Ice Fang Luxray."

"Luxray!" Luxray opened it's mouth and bit down with it's light blue colored fangs freezing Floatzel and knocking it out.

"Flygon!" Flygon charged at Luxray with it's white glowing colored wings.

"Luxray finaly counter that attack with Shadow Claw."

"Luxray lux!" Luxray lifted one of it's clawed paws as it generated a shadow around it. Luxray then slammed Flygon into the ground.

"No...my pokemon."

"Looks like I win huh? I guess that was an okay battle."

* * *

Doomsday looked on into the bushes. There he saw a set of golden glowing eyes.

"Hey there. My name is Doomsday. Strange name I know. I was wondering if you would like to join me and my team. I only have a team of five going into the Sinnoh League. So maybe you can make it six huh?"

"Grrrr..." The two eyes growled.

"Come on. You and five other pokemon. Please."

"Grrr..." thep okemon in the bushes' growled.

"I don't want to attack you. So let us just go in together alright? You'll have a family. How's that sound?"

"Groth..."

"That's right. Come on." Doomsday stook out his hands only for it to be met by a set of black claws, "Good...let's get going."


	31. The Puppet Master Awakens!

Doomsday walked back upstairs. He saw the damage Kane had done.

"So you done?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Alright I need you to listen okay."

"Umm...sure okay I guess."

"Kane. There's only one reason why I'm here."

"Yeah I know. That's to help the Movement capture Darkrai so you can have more power correct?"

"No. That's wrong. That was just a front."

"What are you saying Doomsday?"

"Don't call me that okay. My name is Chase."

"Alright then Chase. What's wrong?"

"Only reason I joined the Movement was to get close to Ian so I could take the Movement down from the inside."

"I see. So why you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help. You and me together can take out Ian. I know you Kane. You don't want to be apaprt of Ian's plan. That would bring pain and suffering amonmg everybody. He would take out everybody. He'd become the king of the world."

"So?"

"Do you really want people to go through their worst nightmares?"

"No of course not."

"Then why join the Movement?" Rikki was paying attention to this conversation very closely.

"I don't know. I thought it would be fun. I thought I might run into people who could challenge me and take me on. I was kind of right. I ran into you. When we first met I know you would't stand a chance. Now look at you. I've actually taught you a few things here and there in your short time here."

"It was all worth while. If you can help me beat Ian then you Cyrus, Lily, and Bryan can all join together and you guys can live where ever you want to."

"So are you making me a promise?"

"All you have to do is help me defeat Ian. You have no idea how hard it was for me to abandon my friends and throw all my feelings out the window along with the whole evil and demonic demeanor. I did all this to defeat Ian. Kane please help me. I know you are a good guy. If you help me and we beat Ian, then Kane, you can go the rest of your days doing nothing."

"I see."

"Please."

"I'll think about it."

"No we have to act now!"

"You want us to attack him now?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be talking to you. You can help teach the my generation and the next generation how to become as powerful as you that way you can have more challenging opponets. Please King. Help me. Assist me."

"Chase..." Rikki whispered to herself after returning all of her pokemon.

"So you want me to do all this to take out Ian?" Kane asked him again.

"Yes...please."

* * *

"Blaze! Where are you? Are you okay?" Lauren called.

"Yeah...I'm okay..." Blaze stood up.

"Looks like we did it. He was stronger than we thought." Lauren said.

"Agreed. But either way we defeated him."

"Thanks Blaze."

"No problem. We're a team."

"Alright let's go catch up to the others."

"Right." Lauran and her talking Blazekin Blaze left to go find their friends leaving Daniel and his Walrein knocked out on the floor.

* * *

"Milotic!" Allie called out, "Milotic! Where are you!" Allie climbed up from the rubble.

"Allie!" A female voice called out.

"Huh?" Allie turned over only to see Lauren. Lauren was running towards Allie. Beside Lauren was her pokemon Blaze. Inside Blaze's arms was her Milotic.

"Milotic!" Allie celebrated, "Return. Thanks so much for everything."

"Come on let's get out of here." Lauren said helping her friend up.

"Right."

* * *

"So looks like it was a tie." Queen said as her and her Sneasel sat besider each next to Kim and her Abomasnow.

"Agreed. That was a fun battle Queen! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Well I must get going to the next floor."

"Okay. Have fun with your friends!"

"I will! Bye Abomasnow! Bye Kim!"

"Sneasel! Sneasel sneas!" Queen and her Sneasel began to run up the stairs when she ran into Allie, Lauren, and Blaze. "Sneasel sneas?"

"Hey you guys. You two one your matches?"

"Yeah. Look we don't have time to talk so let's get going." Lauren explained.

"Um yeah okay. Alright. Sneasel return."

"Sneasel!"

* * *

"Crap!" King yelled as he rested besides his Rampardos. "That match was amazing! I can't believe we beat him!"

"Rampardos ramp!"

"Alright so let's get going..." King could barely stand. He struggled to even push himself up, "Man I wish my sister was here.." King said with a pained groan.

"Well good thing I'am!" Queen said as she came in.

"Alright. So why don't we get out of here huh?" King asked.

"You read my mind." All the girls helped him up.

"NO! I'm not losing to you punks! Machamp!" Tanner got up and screamed Machamp's name. Machamp then came up from inbetween King and the girls. The girls fell backwards. They ran back towards the door in which they came in.

"CHAMP!" Machamp then hit the area above the door causing the rocks to fall making sure that they had no way back into that area.

"King no!" Allie yelled.

"Allie it's alright. I'll be fine okay. Just get going. All of you. I'll catch up with you guys."

"There's no way to go!" Lauren yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"The only way forward is through your door!" She exclaimed.

"Crap...that means I have to defeat this guy again...well that's alright. Just give us some time."

* * *

"So what do you say Kane? You plan on joining me?" Chase asked. Rikki now knew that Chase was back.

"Alright. I've made my decision."

"So what is it Kane? You in or out?"

"Doomsday...er...I mean Chase...you can count me in."

"Alright!" Chase shook hands with Kane.

"Quilava!" Chase was excited everything had come together just like he planned.

"Alright. Now to change out of thse clothes. I don't like to dress all fancy like and what not." Chase took off his jacket and his shirt revealing his lean and muscular body. this made Rikki blush. He put his normal average tight black t-shirt on. He put his headphones back in his ears and walked over to Rikki.

"So Rikki. You heard everything and I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. I understand now. You didn't want us to get hurt, but you knew we'd follow anyways."

"That's correct. Now I want you to know something."

"What?" Chase messed with his black colored Ipod and started listening to Set it Off by P.O.D.

"I'm is back and better than ever."


	32. Reborn!

Chase, Kane, and Rikki walked up the stairs. There he sat. All high and might. Ian, the leader of the Movement. Number 0(Zero).

"So you guys have finally made it huh? How disappointing Kane. I always thought you were the perfect solider. You always pleased me. You and your skills."

"Thank you, but now I've made my final decision."

"So you have. Oh well at least this is going to be fun. Am I right?"

"Hmph. Let's do this Kane." Chase said.

"Right."

"So we're ready huh? Good! Rhyperior smash them all!"

"Rhyperior!"

"What you guys don't know is that I've found a new way to perfect Rhyperior's abilities. Kane I know you always though you were better than me. Correct?"

"Yeah. Sure whatever. I know I am."

"Maybe you have forgotten, but remember that little match I had?"

"The one where you challenged Tanner, Cyrus, and Bryan all at the same time?"

"Yes."

"What of it?"

"It seemed like I was going all out correct?"

"Yeah could tell you were. You dominated."

"That was nothing compared to I have planned for you! Ready...set...go!" Ian then pushed a button a small remote.

"RHYPERIOR!" Rhyperior slammed it's fist together as the orange rocks on it's body glowed red along with it's eyes.

"What's going on?" Rikki asked.

"I've perfected Rhyperior's power! It's now raised by ten fold!" Ian screamed.

"Whatever. Lets get this started." Chase said, "Quilava fade into battle!"

"Quilava!"

"Luxray take them down!" Kane yelled.

"Luxray!"

"Alright you guys go!"

"Bring it." Chase whispered as his Ipod started playing Set it Off by P.O.D

"Quilava use Flame Wheel!"

"Luxray use Shadow Claw!"

"Rhpyerior use Brick Break!"

"Quilava!" Quilava's body was engulfed in flames as it spun at Rhpyerior.

"Luxray!" Luxray lifted it's claws as they released a dark purple claw like aura.

"Perior!" Rhyperior punched Quilava with it's glowing left fist, then clotheslined Luxray with it's glowing right arm.

"Lava!"

"Ray!"

"Rhyperior now use Posion Jab!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior's arms glowed purple as it charged at Quilava and Luxray.

"Quilava dodge!"

"Luxray Ice Fang!"

"Lava!" Quilava jumped out of the way as Luxray showed it's fangs as they glowed light blue.

"Lux!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior punched Luxray in the face then came back with an uppercut to Luxray's abdomen.

"Luxray!" Kane screamed.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!"

"Lava!" Quilava released the flames on it's back and released a powerful stream of red and orange fire.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior roared as it blocked the attack with it's bare hands.

"Rhyperior use Stomp!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior vanished with it's incredbible speed and then stomped on Quilava.

"Lava!"

"Quilava no!"

"Luxray use Hyper Beam!"

"Luxray!" Luxray released the powerful orange like beam blasting Rhyperior.

"Perior!" Rhyperior stopped the attack with it's bare hands.

"Rhyperior show that pokemon a lesson! Use Brick Break!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior clotheslined Luxray with it's glowing white arm.

"Quilava use Heat Wave!"

"Lava quil!" Quilava released a bright orange wave of fire at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use Hammer Arm!"

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior roared loudly as it slammed it's arms against Quilava slamming Quilava against a wall, "Perior!" Rhyperior then charged at the wall at where Quilava was and slammed it's other hand into Quilava.

"Luxray come get up!" Kane yelled.

"Luxray!"

"Alright! Luxray use Iron Tail!"

"Luxray!" Luxray swung it's large glowing white tail at the overgrown pokemon known as Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use Fury Attack!" Ian called.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior grabbed Luxray's tail and tossed it up towards the ceiling.

"Luxray no!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior jumped up there and up above Luxray. "RHYPERIOR!" Rhyperior took both fist and slamemd them into Luxray crashing down into the ground. This caused an explosion that blew up the whole upper part of the building up.

"Whoa." Chase whispered as he witnessed the dark skies filled with fire. The whole upper part of the building was now gone. "This intense." Chase looked around.

"Pay attention! Rhyperior use Focus Punch!" Ian called.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior them punched Quilava launching it into the sky.

"Quilava no!"

"Luxray can you get up?" Kane asked in urgency.

"Rhyperior finish off that pathetic pokemon with Fury Attack again!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior simply picked up Luxray by the throat with one hand let it go and started pumbling it into the stomach. "Rhy! Rhy! Rhy! Rhy! Perior! Perior! Perior!"

"Lux! Lux! Lux! Ray! Ray! Ray! Luxray!"

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior then picked up Luxray by the neck again and slammed it into the ground. Luxray went smashing straight into the floors of the building below.

"Luxray no!"

* * *

"Rampardos go!" King screamed.

"Machamp attack!" Tanner yelled.

"Luxray!" Before both King and Tanner's pokemon collided a Luxray went blasting through inbetween the two of their pokemon.

"That was strange." King said.

"Whatever let's continue! Machamp go!"

* * *

"Luxray?" Kane looked down the whole that Rhyperior threw Luxray. He could see Luxray at the bottom of the building in a large crater.

"How sad. You thought you were better than me? Oh well. I think I'll end Chase before we continue Kane. Is thta okay? Well then again it doesn't matter what you think Ian taunted.

"Shut up!" Rikki yelled.

"Shut up little girl! Rhyperior show her a lesson!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior walked over to Rikki and stood in front of her and used Scary Face.

"Quilava use Fire Blast!"

"Lava!" Quilava released a powerful blazing star of fire at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior!"

"Rhyperior use Posion Jab!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior's arms glowed purple. Rhyperior jumped up in the air and punched Quilava sending it down back into the ground. "Rhy!"

"Quilava no!" Rhyperior stood over Quilava and threw the final strike taking Quilava out.

"No!" Chase screamed.

"Punk brats! You should all leave now! Actually no wait. I can't aford you coming back. So instead this whole building is going to be coming down! Rhyperior use ROCK WRECKER!"

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior jumped into the air as it generated rocks and stones and boulders from the rubble in the building and all around the city.

"Quilava! Please get up!" Chase screamed.

"Luxray come on!" Kane yelled.

"Attack!" Ian said pointing at Chase and Kane.

"RHYPERIOR!" Rhyperior threw the large ball of large rock at the group. Then a blinding white light shone from the rocks where Quilava lay.

"Huh? Quilava?" Chase whispered. Then suddenly the rocks were destroyed within seconds as a glowing white figure replaced Quilava.

"Quil-phlosion!" In Quilava's place was now a Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion?"

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion roared as two large wings of fire were emitted from it's back.

"LUXRAY!" Luxray came back up from the floors belwo with golden wings of electricity came from it's back.

"Hmph. That's not going to work on us!" Ian yelled "It's already over!"

"TYPHLOSION!"

"LUXRAY!" Both pokemon flew at the giant rock. They both bolted right through it smashing it into tiny little pebbles that slowly fell to the ground.

"What the heck!" Ian screamed as Typhlosion and Luxray tackled Rhypeior out of the ground.

"Perior!" Rhypeior fell to the ground as Typhlosion and Luxray floated down with their self-energized wings.

"Typhlosion!" Chase hugged his newly evolved Typhlosion.

"Luxray!" Kane hugged his Luxray.

"Thank you so much Typhlosion."

"Typhlosion ty..." Typhlosion smiled and hugged it's trainer. Luxray did the same.

"Enough of this! This game is over! Rhyperior use Hammer Arm!"

"Perior!"

"Typhlosion get ready!"

"You too Luxray!"

"Phlo!"

"Ray!" Both pokemon brought back their self energized wings. Typhlosion's wings of fire and Luxray's wings of lightning.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Typhlosion!"

"Luxray!" Both pokemon dodged Rhyperior's attacks. Typhlosion flew over to the side and released a powerful stream of fire at Rhyperior. Meanwhile Luxray released a golden bolt of electriicity that shook Rhyperior.

"What! None of these attacks should be effecting my perfect Rhyperior!" Ian exclaimed.

"Shut up and battle!" Chase yelled, "Typhlosion use Fire BLast!"

"Ty!" Typhlosion released a powerful red star of fire that pushed Rhyperior against the edge of the building.

"Luxray use Shadow Claw!" Kane yelled.

"Luxray!" Luxray jumped up revealing it's black aura claw that sparked with electricity. Luxray pounced ontop of Rhyperior forcing it onto the ground.

"So now what Ian? We've become stronger than ever!" Chase taunted.

"Shut up! Stone Edge Rhyperior!"

"Perior!" Rhypeior's eyes glowed red as it summoned upon rocks and stoens from the buildings surrounding their sky high battlefield and blasted Luxray with them.

"Typhlosion attack using Overheat!"

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion took a deep breath in and released a tornado of fire from it's mouth. This tornado of fire could be seen from all over the city as it swooped up Rhyperior with ease.

"Luxray take advantage! Use Hyper Beam!" Kane exclaimed.

"Luxray!" Luxray took in a deep breath and released a powerful orange blast hitting Rhypeior.

"Rhyperior use Stone Edge again!" Ian yelled.

"Perior!" Rhyperior came down heavy with it's fist smashing into the ground causin stones to rise up, "RHYPERIOR!" Rhyperior then blasted Luxray and Typhlosion with the stones.

"Hammer Arm go now!"

"Rhyperior rhy!" Rhyperio clotheslined both Typhlosion and Luxray with it's glowing white arms.

"Darn it!" Chase yelled.

"I know." Kane said.

"Alright!"

"We're going to have to step it up some more!" Chase said.

"You got that right!" Kane agreed.

"Rhyperior use Focus Punch!"

"Typhlosion use Fire Punch!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior charged at Typhlosion with's blinding whtie fist.

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion's fist was covered in fire as it spread it's wings and charged at Rhyperior. Both pokemon crashed into each other. Both of their fist hit each other's faces.

"Luxray now! Night Slash!" Luxray flew upwards and above Rhyperior as it swung it's claws releasing a purple colored blast that hit and smashed Rhyperior into the ground.

"Typlosion Shadow Claw go!" Typhlosion flew over Rhyperior as well as it showed it's claws covered in a black claw like aura that was soon surrounded in a fire like whip. Typhlosion smashed it's claw up against Rhyperior blasting it through the building.

"Rhyperior get up!" Ian called.

"Perior!" Rhyperior leaped back up, still injured, and landed back on it's feet.

"So this all you got now Ian?" Chase teased, "You had all this power and now you are going to lse it all. How pathetic. You make me sick. I plan on using my skills and abilities for my own personel use so I can become a champion! A legend!"

"I will be legendary! Just in my own right!"

"No...it's more like in your own mind." Kane replied, "You were such a fool, you were blind to your mistakes. I hope you notice that with Tanners temper it would only be a matter of time till he revolted against you."

"Tanner was the perfect solider! Unlike you Kane! You've failed me for the last time!"

"Shut up." Kane replied.

"Bring it on!" Ian yelled.

"Gladly!" Chase yelled, "Kane...let's end this."

"Right." Kane nodded in agreement.

"Rhyperior! Use ROCK WRECKER FULL POWER!"

"Typhlosion use..."

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion cut Chase off as it spread it's wings. It's wings grew greatley, it looked as though the whole building had a set of wings on the top.

"Luxray use..."

"LUXRAY!" The same thing happened with Luxray and Kane. Now 2 sets of wings on the building. One pair made out of fire and the other made out of lightning.

"RHYPERIOR!" Rhyperior launched a large destructive rock that looked more like a life saved version of the moon.

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion's large wings of fire blew back then it released a powerful blast of fire that looked like the largest volcano in the world was launched straight at the moon.

"LUXRAY!" Luxray's wings blew back and blasted a large golden thunderbolt at the moon. Luxray's attack circled around Typhlosion's attack. Both attacks combined blew up Rhyperior's attack shatttering it and made the building itself collapse.

"NO!" Ian screamed as his Rhyperior fell. Ian jumped on his Rhyperior as they fell off the 20 story high building.

"Let's go you guys!" Chase jumped onto Typhlosion and grabbed Rikki.

"Luxray!" Kane called. Kane jumped on Luxray. They both flew down the large whole from the battle hoping to save their friends. Chase started playing Time is Running Out by Muse as the building began to fall.

"There!" Chase yelled. Everytime Chase would point something out Typhlosion would blast a falling rock with it's Flamethrower attack.

"There!" Kane yelled. The samething with Kane and Luxray. Luxray used it's Thunderbolt attack instead though. Along the way they would stop and warn their fridns Typhlosion could only hold three people. As Typhlosion flew down they came back in contact with Jaden and his Charizard as they flew past picking up the rest of their friends.

Kane and Luxray picked up some of their friends. Luxray could only hold three people as well. Bryan flew down with his STaraptor, Tanner was on Machamp's back as they leaped down, Amy used her Venasaur to slowly bring them down with it's Vine Whip attack. Soon enough the whole building fell to the ground.


	33. The Fallout

"Huh..." Chase sighed as he layed down on the ground as his friends began to gather around along side everybody from the Movement. "Huh?" He looked up at everybody around him, "Right." He sighed again as he got up.

"Looks like we did it Chase." Kane said with a smile.

"Luxray lux!"

"Yeah." Chase agreed, "I thank you so much for your assitance. Your help was definetly needed."

"Looks like we no longer have a need to fight each other. I'm going to take Bryan, Cyrus, and Lily out of town and we are going to go live in Sinnoh. There I plan on opening a school to train kids just like how you said."

"Thanks. Kane I don't want to lose touch. Don't get me wrong I still want to battle you, but this time it'll be for fun."

"Right. I'll give you my poke'gear number."

"Right." Chase then looked over to Tanner, Amy, Kim, Daniel, and Jared.

"Why you looking at me huh?" Tanner asked.

"Well you were the most angered one out the whole group so what are you going to do?" Chase asked truthfully.

"Well...let's see. I'm thinking about staying here and helping rebuild this city. It should be fun."

"Me and Kim are going to start entering pokemon contest." Amy said.

"I'm thinking about becoming a treasue hunter." Daniel said with a smile.

"I might go back to school to become a pokemon professor." Jared said.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing."

"Well what are you guys plan on doing?" Kane asked.

"Well me and my friends are going to enter the Sinnoh League."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks." With that Kane and Chase exchanged poke'gear numbers so they would keep in touch for future reasons. "Alright you guys! I guess it's time for me to explain what I was doing huh?" Chase asked as he put his hand behind his head.

"Typhlosion!"

"No. You don't have to." King said.

"I don't?" Chase asked curiously.

"No. We all know why you did. Of course we all would've probally taken a much difrrent approach...but you are who you are and you made a decision that ended up with good results anyways."

"Yeah I can see that." Jaden said with a smile, "Just don't make us battle people as strong as them again! That took alot out of us!"

"Right...sorry."

"So now what we go to get your fifth badge?" Pryia asked.

"No."

"Huh? How about your sixth badge?" Queen asked.

"Nope. Sorry."

"How about your seventh badge?" Rikki asked.

"Negative. You see another reason I became part of the Movement was to use them so I could go grab the rest of my badges. I know they wanted me to grab thebadges an win the league for their own use's. It was a slim chance that they might send me right after I joined, but hey it all worked out."

"Right. Whatever. I'm going back to work. Meaning I'm going to capture my last few badges." Ryuu said as he waved a hand good bye.

"Right later Ryuu." Slowly everybody began to leave. Eventually just Chase, Rikki, Pryia, and Jaden were back by themselves. Chase went back to see Fantina, Byron, and Candice to explain the situation and to apologize for his actions. Later on that night Chase was laying on his back outside with his newly caught Vigoroth.

"Hmph. Good thing I caught you huh? They probally thought I caught some other pokemon. Thanks for joining me Vigoroth. I always wanted to catch one of your kind."

"Vigo!" Vigoroth smialed and jumped around.

"Alright then return." Chase layed back and looked up at the stars with his newly evolved Typhlosion listening to Dead Skin by Crossfade. He put his hands behind his head.

"I knew I'd find you out here." Rikki said as she walked past and sat down next to Chase.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"I'm doing good actually. I feel better."

"I'm glad." Rikki then layed her head on Chase chest and rested.

"So what's next?"

"Whereever you want to go." She replied.

"Alright then...next stop...Sunnyshore City."


	34. Shine!

Chase, Jaden, Rikki, and Pryia walked into the large gym that rested before them. Chase simply walked in with Typhlosion. He looked around at the gym. Across the gym he saw 2 men. One had blonde hair and the other had a red afro. Next to the man with the blonde hair was a Raichu, while the man with the red colored afro was an Infernape. Next to the man with the blonde hair and the Raichu was child. The child looked around the age of six maybe seven.

He had short blonde hair like the older man, blue colored eyes, he had worn a black t-shirt, with a white long sleeved jacket that had a hood on it, along with blue jean pants, along with black shoes. Next to the child was a small Pichu. The boy held another pokeball in his hand and just let go. Out from the pokeball a small snow pokemon. The pokemon was the ice type pokemon Glaceon. Chase slowly approached the group and started to overhear their conversation.

"So Matty-Boy you've finally evolved your Eevee?" The red afro man asked.

"You know it Uncle Flint. I thought about Jolteon and Flareon like you said, then I thought you know maybe I can have a team of pokemon that hail from both of my parents gyms. Don't tell my mom but I much prefer electric pokemon. Isn't that right Pichu?"

"Pichu pi!"

"Well Volkner looks like your son is going to grow up to be like you."

"Hmph. No he actually plans on taking on both gyms." The man named Volkner explained.

"Really how do you plan on doing that Matty-Boy?" Flint asked the boy named Matt.

"Well I plan on putting a gym right inbetwenn both cities. I'll have some sort of a pokemon like ranch going on along with a gym. Of course when it's time I'll probally have to figure out which gym I want to take over for the full time deal. Which means I'll have to find a proper replacement for the other gym."

"Ummm...excuse me?" Chase said.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion said with a smile.

"Hello. Who are you if I may ask?" Volkner asked.

"You're Volkner correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Well then. You are the last person I need to challenge. As in I challenge you to a gym battle."

"Well that's interesting." at this time Jaden, Pryia, and Rikki have already sat down in the bleachers.

"Matt you ready for this?" Volkner asked, "Sorry this is my son Matt and my best friend Flint from the Elite 4."

"I see. Well then Flint should expect ot see me soon after the Sinnoh League."

"Hmph. Looks like you might have a tough one here." Flint said with a smile.

"Flint take Matt to the bleachers."

"Right. Come on Matty-Boy."

"Yes Uncle Flint!" Flint took Matt and was soon sitting next to Chase's friends.

"So how about a 3-on-3 pokemon match up? Huh? That sound good?" Chase asked.

"Sounds perfect. That's the way I battle here anyways."

"Perfect." Chase walked over to his side of the field preparing for battle.

"Alright! Jolteon let's go!" Volkner revealed his powerful Jolteon as it prepared for battle.

"Hmph. Let's get started." Chase started playing and listening to Inside Out by Twisted Method, "Pupitar fade into battle."

"Pupitar!"

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Volkner commanded.

"Pupitar dodge adn then attack with Sandstorm."

"Jolteon!" Jolteon released a yellow bolt of electricity.

"Pup!" Pupitar spun it's body as it then created a sandstorm that blasted back Jolteon's thunderbolt.

"Pin Missile go!" Volkner yelled.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon's needles raised as it then released multiple needles at Pupitar.

"Take it Pupitar."

"Tar!" Pupitar took the attack with relative ease taking no damage at all.

"Jolteon go on ahead and attack with Shadow Ball!" Volkner yelled.

"Pupitar take it."

"Tar!" Pupitar took the dark sphere head on.

"Shadow Ball Pupitar."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar then released it's own black sphere at Jolteon.

"Jolteon dodge and use multiple Shadow Balls!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon jumped into the air then released multiple medium black spheres at Pupitar.

"Pupitar use Sandstorm."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar shook it's whole body was it then brought in all of the Shadow Balls shot by Jolteon together in front of itself.

"Pupitar now use your own Shadow Ball."

"Pupitar!" Pupitar then started glowing white as it's body grew larger and larger stretching out it's legs and new arms, it grew a large tail. Eventually Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar. Tyranitar then turned it's Shadow Ball into a Dark Pulse.

"Jolteon dodge go!" Volkner yelled.

"Teon!"

"Alright Tyranitar. Let's attack with Hyper Beam."

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar released a powerful blast that hit Jolteon knocking it out of the sky.

"Jolt!"

"Jolteon no!"

"Tyranitar end this now."

"Ranitar!" Tyranitar roared because it wa unable to move do to the fact that it just evolved and used Hyper Beam.

"Jolteon take advantage now! Pin Missile!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon raised the needles on it's back releasing glowing white needles at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar was shaken.

"Multiple Shadow Balls go!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon jumped into the air and released more Shadow Balls that all exploded on contact with Tyranitar.

"Hmph." Chase was not pleased so far.

"Jolteon attack again with Ice Fang!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon leaped up and pounched ontop of Tyranitar with it's light blue fangs.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar roared in pain of the attack.

"Tyranitar grab on to Jolteon."

"Tar!" Tyranitar grabbed Jolteon with one hand.

"Tyranitar now attack with Iron Tail."

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar tossed Jolteon up in the sky turned around and slammed Jolteon back down hard with it's glowing white tail.

"Jolte.."

"Looks like Jolteon is unable to battle." Chase teased knowing it was true.

"You're right. Jolteon return. Nice battle, you won't get so lucky this time. Luxray let's go!"

"Luxray!"

"Tyranitar prepare for battle."

"Tyranitar!"

"Luxray Double Team then Iron Tail!"

"Luxray!" Luxray made clones of itself that all had glowing white tails.

"Tyranitar Sandstorm."

"Tair!" Tyranitar swung it's large arms and it's tail as it caleld upon a large sandstorm that blew away all of the Luxray revealing the real one.

"Looks like we found the true Luxray huh Tyranitar?"

"Tyranitar!"

"Luxray still go on ahead and use Iron Tail!"

"Luxray!" Luxray jumped into the air preparing to strike.

"Tyranitar strike it down with Shadow Claw."

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar raised it's claw high as it was surrounded by a dark aura slamming Luxray into the ground

"Luxray use Spark!"

"Tyranitar use Sandstorm."

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar swung it's large arms and tail blowing away the electric attack.

"Darn it!" Volkner knew that electric attacks weren't going to work against Tyranitar with it being a part rock type. This gave Chase the advantage and Volkner the disadvantage.

"What's wrong Volkner? I have the advantge don't I? Hmm...I thought somebody with your kind of skill and praise you'd look beyond that and try to defeat at least one of my pokemon."

"What was that!"

"Just come on and fight my pokemon please. Show me why you're such a great trainer."

"Huh?"

"You haven't pleased me yet. How sad. Tyranitar use Stone Edge."

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar lifted it's arms up high as it began to generate a stream of light all around it's body. The streams of light turned into rocks that were soon launched at Volkner's Luxray.

"Luxray!" Luxray fell to the ground.

"Luxray no!" Volkner was shocked.

"Some gym leader you are. Battle me now Volkner! Don't underestimate me! If you go down without even putting up a fight all because you just think that I have the advantage then what kind of gym leader are you! I'll tell you! Your a fake! You're a punk leader! Now battle me!"

"Hmph...you sure got a mouth on you kid. Fine I'll battle you with everything! Luxray use Iron Tail!"

"Tyranitar dodge and use Shadow Claw."

"Luxray use Double Team now!"

"Huh?" Chase witnessed all of the Luxray's appear with their glowing white tails.

"Now Luxray!" Volkner yelled as Luxray came down from above smashing it's tail into Tyranitar's head knocking it out.

"Hmph. Thanks. Tyranitar return. You did great."

"So how was that?"

"That was perfect. Now the question is can you keep it up? Vigoroth let's go. Fade into battle."

"Vigoroth!"

"Luxray use Spark!"

"Luxray!" Luxray's body was surrounded by blue sparks as it charged at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth attack with Crush Claw."

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth jumped up into the air and slammed it's purple glowing claw into Luxray's back also taking damage from Luxray's Spark attack.

"Luxray Thunder Fang let's go!"

"Vigoroth attack with your Fire Fang."

"Luxray!" Luxray bared it's golden fanged teeth and attempted it's attack on Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth showed it's fire filled fangs as it jumped over Luxray landed on it's back and bit down heavy on Luxray's neck.

"Luxray!"

"Luxray use Spark!"

"Vigoroth attack with Crush Claw."

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth raised it's purple claw high and crushed it down ontop of Luxray stopping it's attack.

"Luxray get up and attack again with Shock Wave!"

"Luxray lux!" Luxray released yellow thunderbolts into the air that formed into a light blue ball of electricity. The light blue ball then exploded releasing light blue lightning bolts all over the place.

"Vigoroth attack again with Fire Fang."

"Vigo!" Vigoroth charged in with it's fire engulfed fangs bitting down on Luxray.

"Luxray Thunderbolt!"

"Vigoroth jump back and use Hyper Beam."

"Luxray!" Luxray released a powerful yellow bolt of lightning at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth released a powerful orange blast that came in contact with Luxray's thunderbolt attack. Both attacks exploded causing a double knock out.

"Vigoroth return. Thank you so much."

"Return Luxray. Thanks."

"So who's next?"

"Electivire you're up!" Volkner then released his last pokemon.

"Elevtivire huh? Nice choice. Let me show you my pokemon. Electivire fade into battle."

"Electivire!"

"You have an Electivire too? Why choose an Electivire to battle Electivire?" "Volker asked.

"Why not?"

"Hmph. Whatever as long as you put up a good fight."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Alright then! Electivire use Ice Punch!" Volkner told his Electivire.

"Electivire!" Volkner's Electivire raisied one fist as it glowed light blue reading to strike down Chase's Electivire.

"Hmph. Electivire show them the error of their ways."

"Tivire!" Chase's Electivire stopped Volkner's Electivire's attack with one hand.

"Huh?" Volkner was shocked.

"Time to put our plan into action. Isn't that right Electivire?"

"Electivire!"

"Thunderbolt go."

"Tivire!" Chase's Electivire relased a golden bolt of electricity that shocked Volkner's Electivire. It had no effect.

"Hmph an electric attack on my electric pokemon. That's not very smart." Volkner explained

"Your arrogance will be your downfall. Electivire use Thunder Punch go."

"Tivire!" Chase's Electivire raised it's electric conductiong fist as it punched Volkner's Electivre. Once again no effect.

"Thunderbolt and don't hold back." Chase commanded.

"Electivire!" Chase's Electivire relased a powerful thunderbolt that hit Volkner's Electivire and lit it up like an over decorated Christmas tree.

"Let go Electivire." Chase finally told his Electivire to let go.

"Ha! My Electivire has the ability Motor Drive! You just made it even faster! Go Fire Punch and Ice Punch Electivire!" Volkner called out.

"I'm aware of my actions." Chase said with a smirk on his face.

"Tivire!" Volkner's Electivire punched Chase's Electivire with both it's fire engulfed fist and it's light blue icy colored fist. It then jumped backl and began to run circles around Chase's Electivire.

"Electivire let's go! Fire Punch!"

"Tivire!" Volkner's Electivire ran right past Chase's Electivire as it's fired up fist was blown out.

"What the heck!" Volkner was shocked.

"Volkner I hope that you realize there is such thing as _too_ fast." Chase explained.

"Huh? What the heck is going on!"

"I was well aware of _your _Electivire having the ability Motor Drive. I came in knowing that. I thought maybe I could put out your attacks by having it be too fast. This is going to make it harder to stop with out injuring itself. Once you made Electivire start to run you had already doomed yourself. Eventually it will get tired and slow down giving me the opprotunity to attack and win with a one blow knock out. But then again we don't have that much time now do we?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to end it!" Chase exclaimed, then Chase started listening to Crawling by Linkin Park.

"Electivire use Fire Punch again!" Volkner yelled.

"Tivire!" Volkner's Electivire couldn't even lit it's fist up it was too fast.

"Now! Electivire use Earthquake!" Chase called out.

"Electivire!" Chase's Electivire roared loudly as it then shook the ground that Volkner's Electivire was running on.

"Tivire!" Volkner's Electivire tripped over the rocks that came up from the ground and slammed into another boulder.

"Now! Electivire Rolling Kick!" Chase called.

"Electivire!" Electivire jumped up in the air then came back down spinning in a full circle before landing the final blow ontop of Volkner's Electivire smashing it through the boulder and the back wall of the building.

"Looks like I win." Chase said with a smirk on his face. Volkner gave Chase the Beacon Badge and congradulated him on a great battle, he also thanked him for the amazing battle. They both battled to the very end. Chase now with 8 badges had only one thing to look forwards to. Winning the Sinnoh League.


	35. Snowed In?

_After Chase successfully won his last badge by beating Sunnyshore City gym leader Volkner he, Rikki, Pryia, and Jaden all rushed to Lily of the Valley Islands. They finally came to the Lily of the Valley Islands in hopes of becoming the next Sinnoh League Champion. They also ran into all of their friends there. People like King, Queen, Lauren, Allie, Ryuu, and even the dark one known as Marcus. They all trained and battled for this very event. People have become experienced, have trained, thought of new strategies, etc., etc. They all blew past the first rounds without having to face each other. Since they didn't have to face and compete against each other they all blew past with realative ease. This was going to make the final rounds interesting. Now all the match ups for the final sixteen competetors. Each of the friends ended up sharing rooms in the pokemon center. The boys Chase, Jaden, King, Ryuu, and Marcus all shared a room, meanwhile the girls Luca, Rikki, Pryia, Queen, Allie, and Lauren all shared a room as well. The match ups so far were:_

_Allie vs. Ethan_

_Lauren vs. Carter_

_Chase vs. Jaden_

_Ryuu vs. Pryia_

_King vs. Luca_

_Marcus vs. Queen_

_Sakura vs. Kevin_

_Patsy vs. Klaus _

_But at the moment all over the world was a giant snowstorm that snowed in everybody. This was all the day before the final series were to start. So our fellow trainers had to findsomeway to entertain themselves._

* * *

_Girls room..._

"So Rikki were you from?" Queen asked.

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a smile.

"Oh I see. You don't want to talk huh?"

"Not really." She said again with a smile.

"Well then! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Queen said happily.

"Alright!" Allie said happily as well.

"How about we do something else?" Rikki asked.

"Like what?" Pryia asked.

"Uuum...I don't know."

"Truth or dare!" Queen asked again.

"Truth!" Rikki responded quickly.

"Out of all the guys is it true that you like...the best?"

"Ummm...yeah..." Rikki said blushing.

"Ohhhhh..." All the girls oohed except for Pryia who also blushed. Thing was she also liked that boy too.

* * *

_Boy's Room..._

"Will all of you guys shut up!" King yelled as he started playing chess with Ryuu.

"You guys are still playing chess huh?" Jaden asked ash played a card down on the floor.

"Hmmm...that's a tough one." Chase replied.

"What are you guys playing huh?" Ryuu asked.

"Yu-Gi-Oh of course! Could you imagine if there was such a thing like this were the monsters came to life!" Jaden said teasingly.

"Where'd you get those cards anyways?" King asked.

"Chase stole them from some kid next door."

"What!" King yelled.

"Calm down. Jaden distracted them I grabebd them and we walked away with ease."

"What if they're looking for those cards!" Ryuu yelled.

"They won't be. We knocked him out." Chase explained

"Ty!" Typhlosion roared happily.

"You used Typhlosion!" King yelled.

"Of course not. We used Typhlosion _and_Charizard." Jaden said calmy.

"Why!" Ryuu yelled again.

"We scared him till he fainted by saying there were two wild fire pokemon under his bed. Then he went to look so Typhlosion and Charizard came in and scared him half to death." Jaden explained.

"You scared a kid to death!" King screamed.

"No he said _half_ to death."

"IDIOTS WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dang...no need to scream and yell Marcus." Chase said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine we'll try to be quiet."

"So where'd you guys get the idea of taking the kids cards?" King asked.

"You said to find something to do." Chase replied.

"I didn't mean steal!"

"Well too late for that now. Isn't that right Chase?" Jaden replied and then turned to Chase with his question.

"For sure." Chase said as he placed another card down.

* * *

Girls room...

"Great so..." Queen asked.

"Yeah." Allie said blushing.

"To me that's weird."

"Of course you'd think that weird." Allie replied.

"Still...really? Him?" She asked again.

"Yes him!" Allie said.

"Okay. Sorry."

"So who's next?" Lauren asked.

"I'll go!" Luca said.

"Alright Luca so who do you like?" Pryia asked.

"..."

"Oooohhhh...alll the girls ooh'd again andcontinued their game of 20 questions.

* * *

"So great what next? We returned the kids cards..." Jaden said.

"We returned that punks Xbox 360...and..."

"Don't say it!" Jaden said as tears swelled up in Jaden and Chase's faces.

"I have to! We also returned his Halo Reach, Call of Duty Black Ops, and his pre-released copy of..."

"No! That word is forbidden!" Jaden exclaimed.

"GEARS OF WAR 4!" Chase yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jaden fell to his knees as Chase fell to the feedle position.

"Fools. All of you!" Marcus yelled.

"Marcus are you tearing up too?" King asked.

"No! Shut up!" Marcus turned around in his bed knowing the loss of Gears of War 4.

"So how much longer?" Ryuu asked as he looked out the window. The day was almost done.

"Tomorrow...is the day...we start the finals." Chase said, "Tomorrow the Sinnoh League Finals start!"


	36. Sinnoh League Finals Series 1 Part 1

Allie was getting up preparing for her match in the Sinnoh League Finals. She was the first competitor.

"Alright...I can do this." She walked around the pokemon center as her friends were in their seats preparing to watch closely. She closed her eyes and just tried to relax.

"Hey! Allie! What are you doing her?" A male voice called out.

"Huh?" Allie turned around to see King, "King? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting ready to watch your match. I just had to make a quick call first."

"I see. Who were you calling?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. He'll be here soon actually. He told me he planned on coming here anyways." King looked at Allie as she was nervous, "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous King. I've never seen this kid battle. His like what? Ten? And he's in the Sinnoh Finals?"

"Hahaha!" King laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Allie asked a little angered.

"Because you're lying to me. You only think you're scared." King took Allie's hands in his and she blushed, "So what? This kid might put up a fight but oh well. Who fought against the Movement side by side with their friends? I know for a fact it wasn't him."

"I'm not scared..." She said blushing as she turned away from eye contact with him.

"I know." King let go then looked up as the Pokemon Center doors opened, "Looks like he's here." King said pointing to the doorway. Then there a boy stood, around the same age as Allie and King. He also had black hair that fell to about his shoulders, he had violet colored eyes, he wore a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, jean pants, and had black and gold luxury balls on his belt. On his shoulder was a pokemon, a Chimchar to be exact.

"Chimchar!" The Chimchar jumped up and over to Alli.

"Chimchar!" Allie held onto the Chimchar.

"Nice to see you again Allie." The boy said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Brother..." She was able to manage out.

"Looks like a family reunion." King said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"King you did this?" Allie asked, "My brother was the one you just called up?"

"Yes. I remember you mentioning him during the time we were here."

"Thank you so much." She said as she embraced him with a large hug.

"No problem."

"Hey Allie you're up first you shouldn't keep people waiting why don't you go with Chimchar and me and King will go watch with the rest of your friends."

"Alright then...let's go Chimchar." Allie stuck her arm out as Chimchar jumped onto her shoulder.

"Right." King and her brother left to the stadium. Allie then stepped outside to face her opponet. He was only ten years old. He stood about waist height compared to her, he had short reddish brown hair that fell to his shoulders, his skin was pale, he had large brown eyes, he wore a green t-shirt, and brown shorts with black and blue converse.

"Looks like this is going to be fun." Allie said looking at Chimchar.

"Chimchar!"

"Alright then! Let's begin! You all know the rules! You are all able to make exchanges without consequences. Once we get to the final two then there will be no switch outs, but for now there are!" The referee yelled, "So now!This match is between Ethan and Allie! Ready begin!"

"Let's go Ninetails!"Allie released her pokeball revealing her picture perfect Ninetails.

"Alright let's go Empoleon!"

"Empoleon!"

"Ninetails return! Leafeon let's go!" Allie returned Ninetails replacing it with her Leafeon.

"Empoleon Drill Peck!"

"Empoleon!" EMpoleon jumped up into the air rapidly spinning non-stop until it tried to hit Leafeon.

"Leafeon dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

"Leaf!" Leafeon jumped up into the sky and blasted EMpoleon with it's multiple razor sharp leaves.

"Poleon!" EMpoleon reddirected itself uptowards Leafeon.

Leafon Sunny Day go!" Allie caleld out.

"Leafe!" Leafeon released a small yellow ball of light from it's mouth making brighter as it quickly blinded Empoleon. Empoleon was still able to strike down Leafeon though making it fdall to the ground heavily.

"Leafeon no!" Allie yelled.

"Empoleon are you okay?" The boy named Ethan asked.

"Empoleon!" It cried back trying to shake the temporary blindness.

"Leafeon now's our chance! Use Solar Beam!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon took in a deep breath and released a powerful bright light cannon like blast that knocked back Empoleon.

"No!" Ethan cried.

"Po!" Empeon was smashed up against a rock and unable to move at all.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Leafeon is the winner!" The ref called.

"Thanks Leafeon."

"Leafeon!"

"Alright then. Empoleon return. Thanks. Houndoom you're up next! Go!"

"Houndoom!"

"Leafeon return! Absol you're up!"

"Absol!"

"Houndoom use Fire Fang!"

"Absol you use Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Absol swung the horn on it's head as it glew light blue and released razor sharp blades of wind.

"Houndoom dodge now!"

"Doom!" Houndoom jumped up dodging the attack and then smashed ontop of Absol with it's fire filled fangs.

"Absol!"

"Houndoom now use Fire Blast!"

"Absol use-" Allie couldn't call out an attack. Houndoom had already blasted Absol at point blank with a large star of fire.

"Sol!"

"Absol no!" Allie screamed.

"Houndoom go ahead and use Shadow Ball!"

"Absol you too!"

"Doom!"

"Sol!" Both pokemon released a dark sphere blowing them back in front of their respective masters.

"Houndoom now use Flamethrower!" Ethan called out.

"Absol now use Hyper Beam!" Allie screamed.

"Sol!" Absol released a powerful orange blast aimed at Houndoom.

"Houndoom go now!" Ethan called out.

"Hound!" Houndoom jumped into the air and blasted Absol, as Absol completley missed Houndoom.

"Absol go ahead and move it!" Allie screamed.

"Absol!" Absol used everything in it's power to lift up it's Hyper Beam attack as it came int contact with Houndooms Flamethrower. As strong as Hyper Beam was Houndooms power was increased thanks to Sunny Day. Therefore Houndoom's Flamethrower blasted through knocking out and finishing off Absol.

"Absol no!"

"Absol is unable to battle!"

"Absol return. Thanks. Milotic it's all you now!"

"Lotic!"

"Houndoom return! Torterra let's go!"

"Terra!"

"Milotic return. Ninetails let's go!"

"Hmmm...Torterra you can stay."

"Torterra!"

"Ninetails use Flamethrower!"

"Stone Edge let's go!"

"Tails!" Ninetails released a powerful stream of fire that got a power boost from Sunny Day still being in play.

"Terra!" Torterra prtected itself with the tiny stones around it. Afterwwards it then used the rocks to blast Ninetails.

"Tails!"

"Ninetails are you okay?"

"Tails!" Ninetails got up and shook the damage off.

"Torterra now use Solar Beam!" Ethan knew the Allie's Leafeon's Sunny Day wasn't going to last much longer so he thought he might as well put it to good use.

"Terra!" Torterra opened it's mouth and blasted Ninetails.

"Ninetails hurry up and use Fire Blast!" Ninetails was withstanding the Solar Beam attack, then countered with a large overgrown star of fire that pushed back the solar beam attack. Now it was all a matter of who's attack would last longer. Torterra's Solar Beam and Ninetails Fire Blast.

"Ninetails push it!"

"Tails!"

"Torterra more power!" Ethan called.

"Torterra!" Both pokemon pushed their powerful attacks as the Sunny Day was finally drained of it's energy. Then before he knew it Ethan's Tortera was knocked out on the floor.

"Torterra no!" Ethan cried out.

"Looks like I'm up!" Allie celebrated.

"Chimchar chim!"

"Alright then. Torterra return. Alright let's go Staraptor!"

"Star!"

"Close Combat Staraptor!"

"Star!" Staraptor dove down towards Ninetails as it began to flap and kick it's wings and talons.

"Ninetails return! Milotic you're up!"

"Lotic!"

"Staraptor go use Steel Wing!"

"Iron Tail Milotic!" Allie called. Milotic lifted it's glowing white tail high and slammed it on the top of Staraptor's head knocking it out.

"Staraptor no!" Ethan called as his Staraptor fainted.

"Looks like it's my five against your three."

"I'm still going to beat you!" Ethan called out.

"We shall see."

"Yes we will! Let's go Scyther!"

"Milotic return. Gardevoir it's your turn."

"Gardevoir!"

"Scyther use Double Team!"

"Psychic!" Allie called out.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir's eye glowed blue as it brought all of the Scyther's together to find the real one.

"No!"

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!"

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir held a black sphere in it's hands then blasted Scyther in mid air.

"Back-to-back Shadow Balls go!" Allie called making sure Scyther wouldn't get up.

"Garde!" Gardevoir did as told blasting Scyther and winning the match up.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Great job Gardevoir!"

"Garde!"

"Return Scyther. I know only have two pokemon left...alright then! Rhydon let's go!"

"Rhydon!"

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!" Allie called out.

"Rhydon use Fire Blast!"

"Don!" Rhydon blasted Gardevoir with a large star of fire.

"Rhydon jump up now!" Ethan called out.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon leaped up into the sky then looked down at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!"

"Devoir!"

"Slam them!"

"Rhydon now!"

"Devoir!" Gardevoir slammed Rhydon into the ground from up above.

"Now you only have one pokemon." Allie said.

"Do I? Rhydon Horn Drill!" Ethan called out.

"Rhydon rhy!"

"Huh?" From the ground bleow Gardevoir Rhydon came up with it's horn spinning rapidly non-stop till it struck down Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir fell to the ground.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!"

"Perfect!" Ethan celebrated.

"How did you do that?" Allie asked returning Gardevoir.

"I had Rhydon use Protect at the last second."

"I see. Nice planning."

"Yep. Rhydon return."

"Don!" Rhydon roared as it did as told.

"Alright go Medicham!" Allie released her Medicham.

"Medicham!"

"Hitmochan let's get going!"

"Chan!"

"Looks like this is going to be a fightning pokemon battle."

"Yeah it is. Hitmochan use Thunder Punch!"

"Ice Punch let's go Medicham!"

"Chan!" Hitmochan threw a large lightning filled fist.

"Cham!" Medicham threw a large icy blue colored fist. Both pokemon connect with their punches.

"Blast it!" Ethan called out.

"Hitomochan!" Hitomochan heard Ethan and then tried to blast Medicham with every single Thunder Punch it was using."Chan! Hitmo! Chan! Chan! Hitmochan!"

"Looks like your Medicham is unable to dodge all of my attacks." Ethan teased.

"We'll see. Medicham use Ice Punch!"

"Cham!" Medicham decided to do the same thing. Both pokemon's fist were connect with the others fist. They were starting to tire each other out pretty fast.

"Come on Medicham!"

"Cham!"

"Come on Hitmochan!" Ethan cried out.

"Chan!" Both pokemon lashed out at each other.

"Fire Punch!" Ethan called out.

"Thunder Punch go!" Allie yelled.

"Hitmochan!" Hitmochan's fist was devoured by flames.

"Medicham!" Medicham's fist was covered in lightning. Both pokemon's fist rubbed against each other as they connected fire punch-to-face and thunder punch-to-face. Both pokemon fell to the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Perfect." Ethan said returning his Hitmochan.

"Great job Medicham."

"Looks like you're up again Rhydon!"

"Rhydon!"

"You're up against my strongest pokemon again. Sorry about that."

"Don't think it's over just yet. I still have a few pokemon that your Rhydon is weak against remember?"

"Whatever let's just get this done."

"Go Leafeon!"

"Leafeon!"

"Rhydon use Mega Punch!"

"Don!" Rhydon slamemd the ground with it's glowing white fist into the ground.

"Whoa!" Allie yelled as the ground shook violently,"Leafeon now use Razor Leaf!"

"Flamethrower let's go!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon released a powerful stream of fire burning down the leaves as they slowly fell to the ground.

"Leafeon use Sunny Day!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon released a ball of light blasting into the sky as it blinded everybody.

"Solar Beam let's go!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon released a cannon of light from it's mouth.

"Fire Blast!" Ethan called out.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon released a powerful star of fire taking out Leafeon's attack and ending that match up.

"Leafeon is unable to battle!"

"Darn it!" Allie cried as she returned her Leafeon.

"Alright Rhydon!"

"Ninetails let's go!"

"Ninetails!"

"Rhydon use Rock Blast!"

"Don!" Rhydon lifted a lare rock into the sky.

"Ninetails use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Tails!" Ninetails released nine small blue fire balls at Rhydon.

"Don!" Rhydon slammed the large boulder into the ground causing the small fire balls to dissapear.

"Rhydon use Rock Blast!" Ethan called out.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon punched the rock in front of it causing it to shatter and smash into the already battle damaged Ninetails knocking it out.

"Ninetails return. Thanks alot. Alright then! My last pokemon! Milotic it's all up to you!"

"Milotic!"

"Rhydon use Thunder Punch!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon raised it's fist up high filled with electricity as it smahsed it into the ground once more. Lightning crawled from the ground up aiming for Milotic.

"Milotic use Iron Tail!"

"Thunder let's go!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon lifted it's horn as it released a powerful golden bolt of lightning shcocking Milotic.

"Milotic no!"

"Lotic!"

"Milotic come on! Use Aqua Tail!"

"Lotic!" Milotic swung and slammed it's tail against the ground causing a wave of water to come up.

"Rhydon use Hyper Beam!"

"Don!" Rhydon blasted the wave with the orange tank like blast stopping it in it's tracks.

"Rhydon prepare for another attack!" Ethan called out.

"Milotic now Hydro Pump!" Allie called out.

"Milotic!" Milotic did as told releasing a seriously large amount of water taking out Rhydon.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Allie is the winner!"

"Yes we did it Milotic!" Allie hugged her Milotic and Chimchar as she looked up at the stands to see all of her friends...and her brother.

* * *

"Alright for the next match up! This next match is between Lauren and Carter!"

"Huh..." Lauren sighed. She looked over to the little boy called Carter. He was no older than Allie's last opponet. He even looked the same. He had short brown like hair, pale skin, big brown eyes, he wore tan shorts, an all black t-shirt with a white wave like design with a red surfer on it, he also wore brown sandals. He had a Pichu on his shoulders. Lauren watched his previous matches. He got by with luck. His team consisted of Pichu, Pikachu, Tentacool, Houndour, Butterfree, and Machop.

"Alright!" The little boy was so exicted and Lauren was about to end the match with one pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Butterfree let's go!"

"Blaze please end this with Blaze Kick." Lauren asked.

"Right! Blaziken!" Blaze leaped up into the sky and kicked down Carter's Butterfree with it's fired up foot.

"Free!"

"Butterfree no! Return! Go Tentacool!"

"Blaze use Sky Uppercut!"

"Tentacool use Posion Jab!"

"Cool!"

"Hiya!" Blaze blasted Tentacool with it's blue glowing fist.

"Cool..."

"Tentacool return!" That was 2 pokemon down, "Let's go Pikachu!"

"Blaze use Flamethrower!"

"HA!" Blaze released a powerful stream of fire taking out Pikachu easy. Lauren knew that this boy got this far all because he tired his opponet out before attacking, she wasn't going to let him do that.

"Machop let's go!"

"Blaze use Focus Punch!"

"Right!" Blaze blasted Machop with it's light blue glowing fist knocking it out.

"Machop return! Go Houndour!"

"This is no longer fun." Lauren sighed as Blaze walked up to Houndour and simply karate chopped it unconcious.

"Pichu!" They boy's Pichu wanted to go up next.

"NO!" Carter yelled. He returned his Houndour, put his hands behind his head, his left leg behind his right, and looked at Lauren, "I give up. I quit. You win. There's no point in battling now. Thanks though." Carter then walked off stage. EVerybody was dumbfounded and flabbergasted(yes flabbergasted is a word) by the sudden turn of events.

"I think we just won Lauren." Blaze said.

"I think so too." Lauren and Alli'es matchs were over, next up Chase versus Jaden, Ryuu versus Pryia, King versus Luca, and Marcus versus Queen. Who will win?


	37. Sinnoh League Finals Series 1 Part 2

Chase was up next facing off against Jaden.

"Alright everybody this next match up is between Chase and Jaden! A 6-on-6 battle! Ready set go!"

"No mercy Jaden." Chase saod with his eyes closed sighing mentally preparing himself for the match.

"Right. No mercy." Jaden agreed. Both had become good friends and knew each other very well, but this just might be a seesaw battle.

"Alright let's do this." Chase said again as he started playing Got Damned by Murs.

"Hmph. Go! Nidoqueen!" Jaden released his wonderfully evolved Nidoqueen.

"Slaking fade into battle." Chase called.

"King!"

"Let's go Nidoqueen! Double Kick!" Jaden called as his Nidoqueen's feet glowed white aiming for the large Slaking.

"Slaking stop'em." Chase called as his Slaking stopped the attack with one hand.

"Use Mega Punch." Chase replied.

"Slak!" Slaking brought back it's fist as it glowed white as it slammed it into Nidoqueen's stomach.

"Queen!"

"Nidoqueen get up and use Dynamic Punch!"

"Queen!" Nidoqueen brought back it's fist as it glowed white with a red like aura as it slammed it against Slaking.

"King!"

"Slaking use Focus Blast." Chase called out.

"Slaking!" Slaking brought back both hands parallel to each other as it released a blue sphere like blast hitting Nidoqueen back into the wall behind Jaden.

"Nidoqueen let's use Hyper Beam!"

"Queen! Nido!" Nidoqueen did as told releasing a powerful orange like blast that nailed Slaking.

"Slaking you okay?" Chase asked.

"King!" Slaking got straight back up and stared back at Nidoqueen.

"I see that Slaking is stronger than before." Jaden complimented.

"I wasn't going to catch and use a pokemon that wasn't going to help me." Chase explained.

"Right. Oh well! Nidoqueen use Mega Kick!"

"Queen!" Nidoqueen ran up and lifted it's large light blue leg glowing white preparing to strike down Slaking.

"Slaking use Focus Punch."

"King!" Slaking raised a glowing white hand striking down Nidoqueen at the same time it was kicked.

"Nidoqueen no!"

"Hmph." Chase watched carefully as he awaited one pokemon to rise up from the smoke, "Hmmm...looks like this might be a close call Jaden." Chase teased.

"Whatever." Jaden said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then. Let us continue?"

"Yeah. Good. Slaking let's use Focus Punch again."

"Slaking!" Slaking brought back it's large overgrown glowing white fist.

"Hyper Beam let's go!" Jaden yelled.

"Queen!" Nidoqueen's orange blast came in contact with Slakings fist causing an explosion taking both pokemon out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"We can see that." Chase sneered as he returned Slaking the same time Jaden returned his Nidoqueen.

"Next up! Let's go Blade!"

"Noctowl!" Jaden's Noctowl, Blade, was preparing for battle.

"Noctowl huh? Well then...Torterra fade into battle."

"Not your smartest move dude!" Jaden pointed out.

"I think I know what I'm doing bro." Chase said calmly.

"Blade use Wing Attack!"

"Noc!" Noctowl dove in as it's wings glowed white preparing to strike down Torterra.

"Torterra let's use Stomp."

"Terra!" Torterra stood on it's back two legs long enough for it to stomp on Blade.

"Noctowl!"

"Blade no!"

"Torterra use Earthquake."

"Blade use Hypnosis!"

"Noctowl!" Noctowl's eyes glowed blue as it stared hard at Torterra.

"Terra!" Torterra fainted, or more correctly fell asleep.

"Blade come on get up now!"

"Noctowl!" Blade flew upwards gathering all of it's breath preparing to strike again.

"Blade let's go! Use Confusion!"

"Noctowl!" Blade's eyes glowed blue.

"Now attack! With Wing Attack!"

"Noctowl!" Noctowl lifted the sleeping Torterra while struggling with it's heavy weight as it then collided into it's body with it's glowing white wings to perfection.

"Terra!" Torterra was blasted backwards.

"Torterra are you okay?" Chase asked calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Terra!" Torterra woke up as it stared up at the sky.

"Blade let's finish them off!"

"Noctowl!"

"That all you got?" Chase asked.

"Huh?"

"Come on Jaden don't let me escape with such ease...little boy."

"What was that!" Jaden didn't like being called little boy.

"Like I said before. Do I have to repat it again? I said don't let me escape with such an ease little boy."

"Bring it on then! Blade use Quick Attack!"

"Noctowl!" Noctowl dove down at full speed non-stop with a white trail following behind it.

"Stone Edge let's go." Chase said calmly.

"Terra!" Torterra looked at Blade. Blade came closer and closer. Torterra then finally created a strip of white light surrounding it's body as it blasted Blade with it's stones and rocks and pebbles.

"Noctowl!" Blade fell to the ground.

"Blade no!"

"Earthquake let's go."

"Torterra!" Torterra stomped on the ground as the earth then shook.

"Noctowl!"

"Blade no!"

"Looks like I win again."

"Again? Last match was a tie!" Jaden yelled.

"Whatever."

"Noctowl...or umm...Blade is unable to battle! Torterra wins the battle!"

"Come on now let's go Ember!" Jaden released his Dragonite Ember after returning his Blade, Noctowl.

"Dragonite!"

"Torterra let's use Leaf Storm!"

"Ember let's use Dragon Breath!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite released a purple and golden colored flame like breath that slowly burned all ofc the leaves released from Torterra.

"Torterra you okay?" Chase asked.

"Terra!" Torterra stood tall.

"Ember now use Flamethrower!"

"Dragonite!" Ember dove in at close range then blasted Torterra with a stream of fire knocking out Torterra taking it out of the game.

"Torterra return. Thanks." Chase whispered to himself as Torterra returned to it's pokeball, "Looks like you did good."

"Shut up and battle!"

"Right. Let's go. Time to battle. Fade into battle Tyranitar."

"Tyranitar!"

"Ember let's use Dragon Breath!"

"Tyranitar use Dragon Claw."

"Tair!" Tyranitar swung it's large claw smashing the purple and golden dragon breath into the ground as it flared up.

"Ember use Flamethrower!"

"Drago!" Ember released a powerful stream of fire that burned the ground as it crawled up to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar let's attack using Iron Tail." Tyranitar swung it's large white glowing tail. It's tail completely smashed and slammed the fire into the ground splitting it up.

"Ember let's use Extreme Speed!"

"Dragonite!" Ember sped straight at Tyranitar as it's wings spread wide preparing to strike down Tyranitar with no mercy.

"Hmph. Hyper Beam." Chase called out.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar blasted Ember with its orange blast that knocked it back.

"Dragonite!"

"Think we're done already?" Chase asked.

"Ember let's attack using Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragonite!" Ember released a blue or more teal like colored sphere in it's hands right before it blasted Tyranitar at it.

"Tair!" Tyranitar cried out in pain as it was pushed hard against the ground.

"Let's go Ember! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dark Pulse let's go Tyranitar." Chase reacted calmly.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar took in a deep breath then released a dark black sphere with purple colored like aura's around it as it collided with Ember's teal colored Dragon Pulse. Both attacks pushed through each other hitting the other. Both pokemon fell knocked out.

"No!" Jaden yelled.

"Great job Tyranitar. Return."

"That's all you got Chase? Huh! Come on bring it all on! I know you're holding back!"

"So are you!" Chase snapped. "This is a tournoment! We can either face off against each other in a half witted three-on-three pokemon battle or you can force me to actually try!"

"Huh?"

"Come on Jaden! Force me to do something! Dang!" Chase yelled as he reached into his pocket for another pokeball, "Staraptor fade into battle!"

"Raptor!"

"Fight Jaden!" Chase screamed.

"Right! Tyranitar let's get going!"

"Tyranitar!"

"Staraptor attack while using Close Combat!" Chase screamed as his music changed to Papa Roach's Alive.

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down at the large dinosaur like pokemon as it beat it's wings wildly and kicked it's talons all over the place while stabbing Tyranitar with it's beak.

"Tyranitar let's attack using Metal Claw!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar lifted it's glowing white claw as it smashed it down upon Staraptor slamming it into the ground.

"Now attack using Crunch!"

"Tyran!" Tyranitar stomped ontop of Staraptor then picked it up and lifted it towards the sky.

"Looks like you're going to get what you wished for dude."

"Thanks bro. I really appreciate it. Staraptor use Heat Wave. Go."

"Star!" Staraptor released a wave of fire from it's mouth as a counter attack against the large overtowering Tyranitar.

"Come on!" Jaden cried out.

"Bring it on little boy." Chase teased.

"You freaking serious! Little punk kid!" Jaden screamed back.

"Staraptor attack using Hyper Beam!"

"Metal Claw Tyranitar let's go!"

"Tair!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor's orange beam like blast was shot and slammed down into the ground by Jaden's large Tyranitar who created a large crater inbetween the two pokemon.

"Come that all you got Chase? Crunch go Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar slammed it's teeth into Staraptor again.

"Raptror!"

"Staraptor no..." Chase said calmly and yet worried at the same time as his pokemon was getting seriously injured.

"Tyranitar come end this! Let's top it off with our next attack! Dark Pulse!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar roared as it prepared the dark sphere to blast Staraptor at point blank range.

"Avoid!" Chase screamed.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor got out of their quickly.

"Go! Now attack using Brave Bird!"

"You freaking serious? That won't work!" Jaden called out.

"Watch it!" Chase screamed back as Staraptor dove down with it's body engulfed in flames that became a blue aura as it slammed beak first into Tyranitars Dark Pulse causing a large explosion to knock both of them out.

"Staraptor thanks alot." Chase said as he returned his pokemon.

"Alot of thanks to you as well Tyranitar." Jaden returned his pokemon.

"Electivire you're up! Electivire fade into battle!"

"Dragor let's go!"

"Bagon!"

"Nice. So you've captured a Bagon? When was this?"

"I've always had Dragor with me, I had my mom hold onto him for a whiel, now it's back and ready to get a win for us! Ain't that right Dragor?"

"Bagon ba!"

"Electivire let's go! Use Thunder Punch!"

"Tivire!" Electivire leaped into the air with a fist full of the lightning as it came down heavy down upon Dragor.

"Dragor use Protect!"

"Bagon ba!" Dragor did as told holding up a green barrier around itself that completely blocked and destroyed Electivire's Thunder Punch attack.

"Rolling Kick let's go!"

"Electivire!" Electivire jumped up kicking down Dragor into the ground.

"Ba!"

"Dragor attack with Dragon Breath!"

"Electivire use Thunderbolt!"

"Bagon!" Dragor released a purple and golden colored flame like breath.

"Tivire!" Electivire countered the attack with it's own golden thunderbolt attack. both attacks pushed and pushed.

"Dragor Protect again! Maybe if Dragor can't out muscle you, we can out smart you!"

"Out smart me? Please Jaden! I've outsmarted everybody since we started our journey together! Hell man! I've even out smarted Ian of the Movement!"

"Bagon ba!" Dragor protected itself with another green barrier. Electivire's Thunderbolt attack bounced right back off.

"Dragor attack with Flamethrower!"

"Electivire use Ice Punch!"

"Electivire!" Electivire stopped the extremely hot stream of fire with a light blue fist freezing the flamethrower attack.

"Dragor now!"

"Bagon!" Bagon glowed with a golden-yellowish like aura as it released a large sphere into the sky that bursted resulting into more orbs that began to rain down.

"How you like our Draco Meteor?"

"Don't trip, I got this."

"Huh?"

"Electivire let's go! Thunderstorm go!"

"Electivire!" Electivire raised both of it's fist into the sky as it began to rain golden colored thunderbolts that stopped every single sphere that was created thanks to Draco Meteor.

"What was that?" Jaden quickly asked with a hint of frustration of the new move he never heard of.

"That was our multiple thunder attack. A.k.a Thunder Storm Attack!"

"I see, wel lthat was a good move."

"Thanks Jaden but it's over now! Electivire let's go! Thunder Punch!"

"Dragor let's use Draco Meteor head on! Let's get going!" Jaden yelled.

"Electivire!" Electivire rushed up and right before Dragor released it's attack. Electivire dodged all of the attacks as it beat down Dragor. Dragor began to charge up the attack.

"Vire! Vire! Electi! Tivire! Elec!" Electivire rapidly ran in circles around Jaden's Bagon Dragor.

"Come is that all you got?" Chase asked.

"Dragor let's go!" Jaden screamed.

"End it Electivire!"

"Tivire!" Electivire slid back with one hand as the other was brought back to deliever the final strike.

"BAGON!" Dragor released the attack at the same time as Electivire who just deliverd the final punch.,

"Crap..." Chase whispered realizing it was another tie, "So...Electivire you did great." Chase said returning the large Thunderbolt pokemon.

"Dragor you did better than expected." Jaden said with smile, that soon turned into a smirk as he closed his eyes.

"Hmph..." Chase did the same thing, "How wonderfuly ironic this is." Chase said.

"Ironic?" Jaden replied in question.

"Well I don't think it's ironic exactly. But think about it. two fire pokemon starters, two pokemon trainers with legendary fathers, and both trainers looking to break free from their fathers shadows. How more perfect can it get?"

"I guess you're right. So let's see who's better. My fire Kanto pokemon starter, or your fire Johto pokemon starter."

"Right. Let's get this started! Typhlosion fade into battle!"

"TYPHLOSION!"

"Charizard let's go!"

"CHARIZARD!"

Chas then whispered to himself, "Let this battle be a classic."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_There were 2 other stages that had battles. One was Ryuu vs. Pryia which was coming to a quick close of a great battle, and the other was King vs. Luca. A battle that was fought to near perfection for one trainer._

"Feraligator let's tie this up!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Bud let's keep it coming!" Pryia exclaimed as well.

"Feraligator Ice Fang!"

"Bud let's use Dynamic Punch!"

"Swampert!"

"Feraligator!" Ryuu's Feraligator stopped Pryia's Swampert's, Bud, Dynamic Punch with it's mouth and it's light blue colored fangs. Swampert's fist suddenly began to freeze up along with the rest of it's body.

"Bud no!"

"Swampert-"

"Looks like I've gained the advantage Pryia, sorry about that." Ryuu said with a smile, "Feraligator let's go! Use Super Power!"

"Feraligator!" Ryuu's Feraligator completely smashed it's fist up against the ground as the rocks flew up and floated above in front of Feraligators face with a light blue aura. Then the rocks were launched and blasted with a truly humoungus force that shattered the ice that Pryia's Bud, Swampert, was conceled in and won the match.

"Looks like I win." Ryuu said again with a smile as he walked over to Pryia and shook her hand, he then hugged her.

"Thanks for the great match Ryuu. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Same here. Hopefully next up I'm going up against Chase. It's been a long time since we faced off."

"I can't wait to see it either. So let's go watch."

"Right." They both agreed and walked away.

* * *

"Rampardos Head Smash let's get it rocking!" King yelled as his large pokemon shoved it's blue aura headed pokemon striaght through Luca's Dragonite.

"Dragonite!"

"Dragonite no!" Luca screamed.

"Now Rampardos use Hyper Beam one last time!" King exclaimed. His large Rampardos stomped on Dragonite's chest then released a powerful orange tank like blast ending the match perfectly.

"Well Luca that was a good match.

"Not really. I was only able to take out one of your pokemon." Luca said dissapointed.

"that's because I've known you for so long. I based my other five pokemon off the pokemon you picked. Most of them share a common weakness fire attacks, which is something that Rampardos knows, along with Ice type attacks. So thanks for being my friend." King said with a smile.

"Shut up." Luca said kind of embarressed and insulted at the same time.

"Sorry. Let's go watch Chase's match."

"Chase's match?" Luca said blushing,"Ummmmm...okay sure. Why not." She said almost stumbling upon herself.

* * *

"TYPHLOSION!" Chase's Typhlosion roared loudly as it had wings of fire emmmiting from it's back.

"CHARIZARD!" Jaden's Charizard roared just as loudly as it created a large aura of fire around itself. Then the two pokemon trainers yelled in a perfect firey demonic like unison.

"BLAST BURN!" Both pokemon released a large extremely powerful wave of fire that nearly melted the ground. It was like the fire the two pokemon created together had turned into magma. This then shook the whole ground as the spectators watched wiping sweat from the brows before it sunk into their own eyes. The explosion looked like a nuclear bomb. This match was a classic match being watched all over the world. People would experince this once.

As the dark, thick, black smoke slowly crawled out of the way for all of the unexpecting, spectators to see who the final victor would be among these two perfected challengers. Then there it stood, there they both stood. Both trainers stood, but only Typhlosion was left from the blast.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS CHASE!" The ref called and screamed and hollered as everybody celebrated.

"Thank you for such a classic and incredible match up." Chase said shaking hands with Jaden who had Charizard by his side. Chase's Typhlosion looked tired by his side.

"No problem bro. If that match was just our basic match I can't wait to see you take on Ryuu." Jaden said, "I could hear the ref during our battle call his name as the victor."

"Me too. So next up is Ryuu huh? Well then. I'm going to have some fun." Chase said with a smile as his music finally stopped.


	38. Sinnoh League Finals Series 2 Part 1

"Alright everybody the first match up in this stadium for the day! In the other stadium you can obviously go and see Marcus vs. King! But right now we are startinf off with Allie vs. Lauren which will lead to this stadium's main event! That main event will be Chase vs. Ryuu!" the announcer explained getting the crowd pumped and ready to watch some extraordinary matches for today.

"Alright everybody let's get this going!"

"So you ready Allie?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Allie replied with a smile on her face.

"Good. Listen don't expect me to go easy!"

"That's perfect with me! Let's try to show up Chase and Jaden's last battle!" Allie yelled.

"Agreed! So let's get started!"

"Go!" the ref yelled.

"Xerox let's go!" Lauren released her Ditto simply known as Xerox.

"Ditto huh? Oops I mean Xerox huh? Well then I choose you! Ninetails!"

"Ninetails!" The pokemon called out.

"Xerox Transform!" The pink blob of a pokemon gurgled as it transformed and took the shape and form of Allie's Ninetails.

"Shadow Claw go!" Allie called.

"Will-O-Wisp let's go!" Lauren caleld out.

"Tails!" Alli'es Ninetails leaped up into the sky with a dark shadow like aura around it's claw as it slashed the small blue flames of fire released fomr Xerox's mouth.

"No Xerox!" Lauren yelled as her pokemon was blasted backwards.

"Show them the true power of your Will-O-Wisp!" Allie yelled.

"Ninetails nine!" Ninetails did as told releasing nine small blue flames of fire that surrounded Xerox and danced around it for a while.

"Now go!" Allie called.

"Tails!" Allie's Ninetails finally used all the balls of fire to burn Xerox. Soon a flame lit up Xerox. Since it couldn't really cry it was a silent pain that it suffered.

"Ninetails attack with Flamethrower!"

"Xerox attack with Shadow Claw!" Xerox jumped up with a dark aura claw destroying and splitting the stream of fire in half.

"Now use Flame Wheel Ninetails!"

"Ninetails!" Ninetails did as Allie commanded rolling it's bipedal body in mid air as it crashed into Xerox who countered with Shadow Claw pushing back Alli'es Ninetails.

"Hey Xerox let's use Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper Beam?" Allie thought for a second, "Perfect! Thanks for the idea Lauren!"

"Huh? What are you talking? About?"

"Ninetails Hyper Beam!" Both Ninetailed pokemon leaped back from each other blasting each other with two large orange blast like attacks that pushed Xerox back into it's original form. Ninetails picked up that victory easy.

"Xerox no! Are you okay?" the pokemon gurgled as it returned back to Lauren's pokeball. "Aqua you're up!"

"Empoleon!"

"Ninetails use Shadow Claw!"

"Tails..." Ninetails couldn't move thanks to the effects of Hyper Beam.

"Crap I forgot!"

"Aqua let's use Hyper Beam! Show them the true power of what a Hyper Beam should be like!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon roared as it blasted Ninetails with it's very own Hyper Beam that devoured Ninetails.

"Ninetails no!"

"Tails!" Ninetails still stood, but just barely.

"Ninetails let's go take advantage of the now turned around situation! Use Shadow Claw!" Ninetails leaped up into the sky with it's dark auraed claw coming down heavy across the face(beak) and chest of Empoleon or Aqua only to do very little damage. Empoleon stumbled backwards then looked over to Ninetails again.

"Aqua you okay? Can you battle still? Wait what kind of question was that? Aqua let's keep it going use Hydro Pump!"

"Ninetails use Shadow Claw to break free of that!"

"Empoleon!" It was too late because Ninetails was drowning in Empoleon's Hypdro Pump.

"Ninetails no!" Allie screamed at her fainted fire fox pokemon, "Return. Thanks for the job well done."

"Alright Aqua!" Lauren said in an early victory.

"Don't celebrate just yet! Leafeon let's get going!"

"Leafeon!"

"Metal Claw go!" Lauren yelled.

"Empoleon!" Aqua jumped into the air as it's calws glowed silver coming down heavy upon Leafeon.

"Leafeon dodge and use Sunny Day!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon jumped back wards then had the large leaf on it's head glow white as it released a orb of light into the sky.

"Metal Claw again go!"

"Poleon!"

"Solar Beam now Leafeon!"

"Lefeon!" Leafeon jumped back at Alli'es command as it released a powerful light charged attack that smashed up against Empoleon's silver glowing claws.

"Aqua jump and attack with Drill Peck!" Laurn screamed.

"Poleon!" Aqua jumped into the sky as told then began to spin it's body rapidly as it came down heavy upon Leafeon, but Leafeon jumped back out of the way having Aqua forcefully smash itself into the ground.

"Leafeon take advantage with Razor Leaf!" Allie demanded.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon swung the giant leaf on it's head as it reproduced razor sharp leaves that took a serious toll of damage on Aqua.

"Aqua use Hyper Beam!"

"Solar Beam go!"

"Empoleon!"

"Leafeon!" The large orange blast met with the large light based attack in the middle of the arena. When the smoke cleared Aqua still stood in place.

"Leafeon use Leaf Blade!"

"Leafeon!"

"Darn it thanks to Hyper Beams after effect Aqua is left wide open..." Lauren said to herself.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon screaedm and cried in pain as it was struck down with the large green glowing leaf ontop of Leafeon's head.

"Aqua use Metal Claw go!"

"Poleon!" Aqua raised it's claw high as it was surrounded by a silver aura as it slammed it down against Leafeon who was smashed into the ground.

"Leafeon no!"

"Aqua now end it with another Metal Claw attack!"

"Leafeon use Solar Beam!" With Sunny Day still in effect Leafeon did not sutdder to blast Aqua who stood over it with a complete dominance.

"EMPOLEON!"

"LEAFEON!" Leafeon blasted Aqua with the large white light based cannon like attack again at the same time that Aqua smashed right through it with it's silver glowing claw. The smoke crawled away from the two pokemon.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Aqua return! Thanks."

"Leafeon return, you did great." then the two female trainers looked straight at each other and sent out their next pokemon in a perfect unison.

"Clair let's go!"

"Gardevoir it's all you!"

"Garde..."

"Voir..." They both sent out Gardevoirs.

"Looks like we were both thinking the same thing huh?" Lauren asked.

"Great minds think alike I guess."

"Hmph. Let's do this! Clair use Shadow Ball!"

"Psychic Gardevoir go!"

"Gardevoir!" Clair, Lauren's Gardevoir, released a large dark sphere from it's hands at Allie's Gardevoir.

"Voird garde!" Allie's Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue stopping the attack before it could even continue on.

"Claire use Focus Blast!"

"Really? A fightingtype move? How ridiculous. Gardevoir use Psychic again!"

"Gardevoir!" Clair released a blue colored sphere ta Allie's Gardevoir only to be stopped by Allie's Gardevoir with it's light blue colroed glowing eyes.

"Now use Teleport and Magical Leaf!"

"Garde!" Clair vanished and appeared behind Gardevoir and blasted it with magical colorfull leaves.

"Voir!" Allie's Gardevoir called out in pain.

"Again Claire!" Claire repated this action, this time going in front of Gardevoir.

"Voir!" Allie's Gardevoir screamed in pain.

"Let's go! Use Reflect and Light Screen!"

"Voir!" Clair put up two shileds around her. One was white colored and soon dissapeared replaced by a golden colored box.

"Now Hyper Beam!"

* * *

"What a maneuver..." Luca said as she sat beside Jaden, Pryia, and Rikki.

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked.

"First Lauren used Teleport to attack from behind while Allie's Gardevoir stopped the Focus Blast she launched earlier." Jaden started, "Then after that she did it again giving Allie no time to retaliate with another attack. Then she used two other moves to raise and bring up her defences so she could launch an even stronger attack without taking serious damage thanks to it's after effect."

"I see." Rikki said in awe.

"A truly wonderful strategy indeed." Pryia said as they observed the large orange blast drown Allie's Gardevoir.

* * *

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!" The ref called out.

"Thanks Claire!"

"You should pactice what you preach Lauren."

"What?"

"Celebrating a victory before the match is over." Allie pointed out.

"You're right sorry."

_"Now let's see..."_ Allie thought to herself, _"So far I've used Ninetails, Leafeon, and Gardevoir leaving me with three pokemon left. While Lauren's only used Xerox, and Aqua. So she still has four pokemon left. She's one up right now, but maybe I can turn this around. I think I have the perfect pokemon to do so as well."_

"You going to pick a pokemon or what?" Lauren asked.

"Right! Abosl let's go!"

"Her Absol? Crap!" Lauren realized.

"Absol attack with Night Slash!"

"Claire Focus Blast!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Absol!" Absol's horn glowed purple as it leaedped towards Claire slashing through the blue sphere and landing a direct hit.

"Claire no!"

"Absol use Crunch!"

"Sol!" Absol jumped up in the air as it's teeth shined white.

"Claire use Psychic!"

"Gardevoir!" Claire's eyes glowed light blue as it stopped Absol in it's tracks and slammed Absol into the ground forcefully.

"Absol no!"

"Claire no use Shadow Ball!"

"Night Slash go!"

"Sol!" Absol jumped back out of it's whole as it came down with it's blue horn now glowing purple as it slashed through the dark black looking sphere landing another direct hit on Claire.

"Claire no!" Lauren realized that her pokemon was knocked out.

"Alright! Great job Absol, but keep your guard up!"

"Sol!"

"Claire return, and thanks. Alright next up I choose Shadow!"

"Gengar!"

"Absol use Crunch again!"

"Sol!" Absol jumped into the sky as it's teeth shone white.

"Go Shadow use Thunderbolt!"

"Gengar!" The evil sinister pokemon shoved it's hand in Absol's mouth and released a powerful golden thunderbolt that caused Absol's hair to stand not just on it's back but all over it's body.

"Now capitalize with Ice and Fire Punch!" Lauren called.

"Gengar!" Shadow took both of it's fist, one glowing light icy blue and theo ther a blazing fire red, and slammed them up against Absol's abdomen causing serious damage.

"Sol!"

"Shadow no use Hypnosis!"

"Gar!"

"Absol close your eyes!" But it was too late as Absol fell to sleep.

"Dream Eater now go!" Lauren called.

"Gengar gen!" The sinister pokemon floated into Absol's body and then quickly came back out. Absol woke up soon after words.

"Absol no!"

"Looks like Absol is unable to battle!" The ref called out.

"No way..."

"Nice try though!" Lauren called.

"Gengar gen!"

"Great job though Absol, thanks." Allie looked to observe the situation again, now she only had Medicham and Milotic. How long would they last against Lauren's pokemon?

"Alright then go Medicham!"

"Cham!"

"Thunder Punch Medicham go now!"

"Shadow you too!" Lauren called.

"Medicham!"

"Gengar!" Both pokemon rushed at each other at full speed as their fist were super charged with thier own respective electric filled thunder attacks. Both pokemon collided with each other.

"Medicham Confusion let's go!" Allie called out as her Medicham slid back.

"Cham!" Medicham placed all of it's fingers on it's temple and blasted Shadow with a psychic mind wave attack.

"Gengar gen!" Gengar was forced backwards.

"I got it!" Allie suddenly got an idea, "Medicham jump into the air and use Confusion non-stop!" Her pink and white pokemon did as told leaping into the sky above Gengar adnblasting it with it's powerful psychic waves.

"Gen! Gar! Gen! Gar! Gen! Gen! Gen! Gar! Gar! Gar! Gengar!" Shadow screamed and cried in pain as Medicham slowly descended from the skies above an stood over Shadow with a complete dominance.

"Medicham! Medi! Medi! Cham! Cham!"

"Alright Medicham!" Medicham finally ceased it's attacks as it looked down upon the mental and physically destroyed Gengar simply known as Shadow.

"Looks like Shadow, or Gengar, is unable to battle! The winner is Medicham!"

"Cham!" Medicham raised a fist to the sky and quickly fell to a knee.

"Medicham no!" It took every bit of physical and mental stregnth Medicham had to get rid of Gengar.

"Looks like Medicham can't battle too much longer Allie. How sad. Stratos let's go!"

"Altaria!"

"A flying pokemon? Crap!" Then Allie thought for a seconed, "Maybe if I switch out Medicham now and battle with Milotic and it's thunder attacks I'll gain the quick upper hand. Also knowing that her last pokemon is going to for sure be Blaze it's going to have to fight against two pokemon with diffrent type advantages over it. Maybe it'll work. I'll have to put it to work now."

"Medicham retu-" Allie was quickly cut off.

"Stratos use Aeriel Ace!"

"Altaria!" Altaria dove down and finished off the already weakened Medicham with a very super realtive ease.

"I thought I'd finish Medicham off quickly to end it's suffering."

"Gee thanks." Allie said returning her Medicham.

"Stratos return!"

"Huh?"

"Blaze let's roll!"

"Alright!"

"Darn it...Milotic it's all you!"

"Milotic!"

"Blaze attack with Sky Uppercut and fast!"

"Right!" Blaze did as commanded so the talking Blaziken ran up and over to Miltoci blasting it in the gut with it's light blue, almost white colored, fist sending it into the sky.

"Miltoci attack using Hydro Pump!"

"Blaze attack with Rolling Kick!"

"Got it!" Blaze jumped into the sky kicking through the large and massive water attack with realtive ease.

"Crap! Blaze is alot stronger than I expected when it comes to countering our water attacks." Allie said to herself. "Milotic use Rain Dance!"

"Lotic!" The beautifull pokemon twisted it's body into the sky as it's eyes and body began to glow a light blue making it rain upon them.

_"Crap..." _Lauren thought to herself again, _"Now they have not just the type advantage, but the advantage of their powerd up water attacks." _She snaped out of thought and then said, "Oh well." Out loud.

"Blaze attack again with Rolling Kick!"

"Hiya!"

"Milotic use Iron Tail!"

"Milotic!" Blaze spun his body around as he began to aim for a final kick against Milotic. MEanwhile Milotic twisted it's body as well as it slammed and met Blaze with it's white glownig tail. Blaze, being the latter, fell to the ground do to him being the one underneath Milotic instead of ontop. Milotic on the other hand continued to keep up it's Iron Tail attack and slammed it against the fallen Blaze.

"Blaze no!"

"Crap!" Lauren said as Miltoci came out of the crater as the rain continued to fall heavier and heavier.

"Milotic use Hyper Beam!"

"Milotic!" Milotic did as told releasing another powerful blast.

"Blaze no!" Lauren screamed as Miltoic continued with the attack.

"Looks like we win!" Allie screamed in celebration.

"Not so fast!" Lauren caleld again as the smoke cleared out of the way and behind Milotic stood Blaze.

"No way!"

"Sunny Day let's go!"

"Right!" Blaze immeidetly threw a ball of light into the sky then looked at Milotic as the sky and rain cleared up.

"Solar Beam Blaze!" Lauren called.

"Hiya!" Blaze released a powerful lihgt cannon like blast taking Milotic out of the match and leaving the victory up to Lauren.

"The winner of this match is Blaze! The victor is Lauren!" The crowd exploded with happiness as the incredible match ended.

"Thanks for such a great battle." Allie said as she and her friend shook hands in the middle of the field.

"No thank you Allie, that match was more than just incredbile and amazing. It was everything I expected."

"Let's hope the fans think it was better than Chase's and Jaden's."

"I have no doubt in my mind that's what they think." The two then laughed and hugged each other heading back up to the stadium seats as Chase and Ryuu took the stage.

"You ready Ryuu?" Chase asked.

"You know it!" Ryuu responded happily.

"Then let's get started!"

"Right!" They both agreed.

Then the ref looked at both of them and raised both of their respective flags into the air, "BEGIN!"


	39. Sinnoh League Finals Series 2 Part 2

Chase stared at Ryuu as he took out a pokeball and started listening to Re-Education by Rise Against.

"Dragonite let's go!" Ryuu sent out his Dragonite first.

"Drago!"

"Slaking fade into battle."

"King!" The large lazy normal pokemon beat it's chest rapidly declaring battle.

"Dragonite attack with Slam!"

"Nite!" Dragonite rushed at Slaking as it then lifted it's tail slamming it against Slaking.

"Slaking stop it." Chase called.

"King!" Slaking grabbed Dragonite's tail with one hand.

"Slam let's go."

"Sla!" Slaking then lifted Dragonite into the air then slammed it into the ground heavy and hard.

"Drago!"

"Dragonite use Aqua Tail!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite slammed it's tail up against the ground creating a wave of water to quickly appeared.

"Slaking use Mega Punch."

"Slaking!" Slaking raised it's glowing white fist and punched the wave of water causing it to vanish.

"Dragonite use Thunder Wave! Go!" Ryuu called.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite pointed one finger at Slaking then released a small wave of electricity.

"Dodge." Chase commanded.

"King!"

_"I have a plan for that move, but I can't use it yet."_ Chase though to himself.

"Dragonite use Slam again!"

"Slaking dodge and use Mega Punch."

"King!" Slaking dodged the large tail of Dragonite then punched it in the ribs.

"Dragonite Aqua Tail!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite slammed it's tail up against the ground again causing another wave to arise from the ground.

"Slaking dodge and use Mega Punch."

"Slaking sla!" Slaking brought it's fist back and punched the wave again.

"Now Dragonite!" Ryuu screamed.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite came down from above slamming it's tail up against Slaking's back forcing it into the ground.

"King!"

"Crap...Slaking use Slam."

"Slaking!" Slaking quickly turned around, grabebd Dragonite's tails and tossed it off to the side.

"Dragonite!"

"Slaking now use Hyper Beam."

"Slaking!" Slaking got up slammed it's fist into the ground and blasted Dragonite.

"Dragonite now!" Ryuu called and screamed as his Dragonite was devoured by the orange blast.

"Perfect..." Chase said.

"DRAGONITE!" Dragonite came up from the blast with it's body glowing a firey red as it's eyes seemed deadly.

"What the heck?" Chase was surprised by this attack.

"This Dragonite's Outrage. Enjoy!" Ryuu teased.

"DRAGONITE!" Dragnite flapped it's wings blasting towards Slaking at full force.

"Slaking stop it now!" Chase called.

"Slaking!" Slaking put both of it's arms forwards and stopped Dragonite. Dragonite fought through though pushing and pushing Slaking farther and farther away.

"Slaking no...crap." Chase looked on in awe.

"Dragonite use Thunder Wave!"

"Nite!" Dragonite grabbed Slaking and released a jolt of electricity paralyzing it.

"King!"

"Slaking no..." Chase could now put his plan into action. He knew that Dragonite's Outrage couldn't last much longer so he had to time it perfectly.

"Come on Dragonite!" Ryuu encouraged as Dragonite seemed to be winning the battle.

"DRAGONITE!" Then Dragonite winched is pain for a second but quickly recovered.

"Now! Slaking use Facade!"

"Slaking!" Slaking yelled furociously as it then started glowing white. A white aura appeared around it's body with rainbow colored streaks. Slaking them pushed back Dragonite.

"Drago!"

"Dragonite no!"

"Thanks for trying to Paralyze Slaking, because now we can use Facade."

"Crap..." Ryuu said to himself, _"When did they learn Facade?"_

"Slaking attack now!"

"Dragonite let's go!"

"King!"

"Nite!" Both pokemon rushed at each other then punched each other. Dragonite flew back as Slaking slid back.

"Again!" Chase and Ryuu called.

"Sla!"

"Drago!" Both pokemon ran up to each other again. Slaking kicked Dragonite then jumped up and went for a roundhouse kick. Dragonite ducked then blew back Slaking with it's wings.

"Slaking!"

"Dragonite!" Dragonite punched Slaking in the face with all of it's furry and rage. Slaking then grabbed Dragonite's fist with it's other hand them slammed it into the ground.

"Slaking!" Slaking then punched Dragonite while it was in the ground.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite roared loudly at the same time releasing a powerful red blast of rage at Slaking.

"Slaking!" Slaking raised one hand holding a white sphere in it's hand then tossed it at Dragonite causing a large explosion mixed with the colors of red, white, and all the colors in the rainbow.

"Slaking no!" Chase yelled.

"Dragonite!" Ryuu screamed.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref called as both pokemon layed on the floor.

"Looks like Facade and Outrage were an even match." Chase said.

"Ha I guess so!" Ryuu laughed returning his Dragonite.

"So who's next?"

"You can go first."

"Right. Staraptor fade into battle."

"Raptor!"

"Ampharos go!"

"Pharos!"

"Staraptor attack with Aeriel Ace."

"Ampharos counter it with Signal Beam!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down at Ampharos as it had an air like aura around it's body readying to pierce anything in it's way.

"Pharos!" Ampharos then pointed one hand at Staraptor and released a rainbow colored beam that slowed down Staraptor.

"Now use Thunder!" Ryuu called.

"Staraptor counter with Heat Wave."

"Staraptor!" Staraptor cawed as it released a wave of fire at Ampharos.

"Ros!" Ampharos countered with a wave of it's hand releasing a powerful jolt of golden lightning. Both attacks were forcing each other back.

"Staraptor now attack with Steel Wing."

"Raptor!" Staraptor then dove down as it's wings glowed white. It ripped through it's very own Heat Wave attack and pushed back against Ampharos's Thunder attack.

"Now Ampharos attack again with Thunder!" Ryuu called.

"Ampharos ampha!" Ampharos raised both hands then released another powerful jolt of golden lightning that was used to push back Staraptor.

"Double Team go now." Chase demanded.

"Raptor!" Staraptor did as told making copies of itself, once it did that Ampharos's attack went straight through it.

"Crap!"

"Attack!" Chase called. Then all of the Staraptor's dove down at Ampharos. They made a big hit, though Ampharos stood like it was completely nothing.

"Heat Wave go." Chase called then from up above Staraptor released a large wave of fire that burned Ampharos.

"Pharos!" Ampharos fell to the ground as it bursted into flames.

"Staraptor now use Hyper Beam."

"Raptor!" Staraptor placed it's claw over Ampharos's head then began charging up it's next attack.

"Ampharos now! Use Thunder!"

"Ampharos!" Ampharos grabbed onto Staraptor's leg then blasted it with a super charged thunderbolt that turned it's feathers golden.

"Raptor..."

"Staraptor no..." Chase was shocked by this outcome.

"Sorry was that not the outcome you wanted?"

"Yeah...I expected this one to be a sure win actually."

"Sorr about that."

"No it's okay. It changed things up, I had a plan for taking out Ampharos with Staraptor. And I also had a back up plan for the next two pokemon."

"Really know?"

"Yes I did. Actually Torterra knows all about it. So..Torterra fade into battle."

"Terra!"

"Ampharose use Signal Beam!"

"Torterra use Stone Edge."

"Ampharos!" Ampharos charged up with the beam on it's head and blasted Torterra with the rainbow colored beam.

"Torterra!" Torterra then stomped on the ground and caused all the stones that floated up to be launched at the Signal Beam. Torterra's attack blasted through the Signal Beam and knocked back Ampharos.

"Ampharos no!"

"Ros!" Ampharos gave Ryuu a thumbs up, "ROS!" Then it was engulfed by flames again.

"Torterra now let's go! Use Earthquake!"

"TERRA!" Torterra stomped on the ground again causing the earth to shake as Ampharos took serious damage and fainted.

"Ampharos no...crap. Nice back up plan."

"Thanks. But it's all thanks to my Torterra."

"Torterra!"

"Well then Ampharos return. Looks like we are both down to our third pokemon."

"It seems like it."

"So let's make these last ones interesting! I choose you! Charizard!"

"Crap..." Chase forgot about Charizard for a second, "Oh well things are just getting started." He said as Firefly by Breaking Benjamin started playing.

"Charizard!" The large pokemon roared non stop.

"Tortera Stone Edge let's go."

"Terra!"

"Don't want to waste time huh?"

"That's right so let's not hold this up any longer!"

"Agreed Charizard attack with Slash!"

"Charizard!" Charizard then slashed the stones sending them into the ground.

"Torterra attack again with Stone Edge."

"Flamethrower!"

"Terra!" Torterra stomped on the ground causing the stones to come up and be launched at Charizard again.

"Charizard char!" Charizard released a powerful stream of fire that slowed down the rocks till they fell to the ground.

"Torrterra now use Leaf Storm."

"Charizard use Smokescreen!"

"Terra!" Torterra shook the large tree on it's back as the leaves were then released into a large hurricane.

"Charizard!" Charizard roared loudly while releasing a powerful thick black smoke blinding everybody. Still the Leaf Storm was visible and spun through the smoke taking it in as it hit Charizard.

"Zard!"

"Charizard use Dragon Rage!"

"ZARD!"

"Like a pokemon like that needs anymore rage." Chase whispered to himself.

"ZARD!" Charizard roared loudly as it released a powerful rage filled blast that came in close contact with Torterra.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant."

"Terra!" Torterra roared loudly as it still took damage from the blast the Chrizard released. Large thorn spiked roots came up from the ground and wrapepd around Charizard squeezing it tightly.

"Flamethrower go!"

"Stone Edge now."

"Charizard!" Charizard burned the roots then blasted Torterra. Torterra took a direct hit from the flamethrower attack and Charizard took a direct hit from the stones that Torterra released and shot at it.

"Terra..."

"Zard..."

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Torterra return. Thanks."

"Charizard return! Great job."

"Alright then, Electivire fade into battle."

"Tyranitar let's go!"

"Tivire!"

"Tair!"

"Electivire use Ice Punch!"

"Stone Edge let's go!"

"Electivire!" Electivire cocked back it's fist as it glowed with an icy light blue aura. It then ran up face-to-face with Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar roared loudly as it caused the stones around it to come up and attack Electivire.

"Tivire!" Electivire still punched Tyranitar but paid for it at the same time.

"Electivire now use Rolling Kick!"

"Electivire!"

"Tyranitar use Crunch!"

"Tyran!" Electivire went spinning forwards at Tyranitar at a three hundered sixty degree spin, but was stopped with Tyranitar grabbing onto Electivire's leg with it's shiny white teeeth.

"Crap!" Chase yelled.

"Tyranitar now use Thrash!"

"TYRANITAIR!" Tyranitar then smashed Electivire into the ground and began stomping all over the ground.

"Electivire use Protect now!"

"Tivire!" Electiviure protected itself from the rampaging Tyranitar with a green shield over it's defensless body.

"That all you got Ryuu?" Chase asked mockingly.

"No. Just sit back and watch. Tyranitar use Earthquake now!"

"Tyranitar!" The large psuedo-legendary pokemon did as told as it stopmed on the ground causing it to shake immensley thanks to the added effect of Thrash.

"I had to ask...Electivire use Quick Attack and Ice Punch!" Chase called out.

"Electivire!" Electivire jumped out of it's barrier then dissapeared as it used it's lightning fast speed and destructive light blue glowing Ice Punching fist to attack Tyranitar during the Earthquake.

"No..." Ryuu saw that his Tyranitar was starting to take serious damage as small bits of ice appeared all over it's body.

"Tive! Elec! Tivire! Electivire!"

"Ty! Ran! Itar! Tyranitar!"

"Now end it with the final punch!"

"Electivire!" Electivire came in cocked it's fist back and just let go landing it's best Ice Punch that completely froze Tyranitar.

"Rolling Kick let's go!"

"Tivire!" Electivire jumped in the air and kicked the now frozen Tyranitar freeing it and ending the match.

"Alright Electivire!"

_"Crap..."_ Ryuu thought returning his Tyranitar.

"Who's next?"

"Snivy(Yes that is the real name of this pokemon formely known as Tsutarja)?" Ryuu looked down to the grass pokemon he got from the Unova region. It was green replitle like pokemon.

"Sniv!"

"Snivy really?" Chase mocked.

"Giga Drain go!"

"Thunder Punch go."

"Vy!" Snivy tried to battle the large Electivire, but was easily dominated it's overpwered Thunder Punch attack.

"Snivy!"

"Darn it..."

"Ice Punch go!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Snivy sniv!" The small pokemon released yellow bullet like seeds that were stopped and frozen by Electivire's hand.

"Tivire!" Electivire then punched Snivy sending it flying towards the sky.

"No mercy Electivire! Fire Punch!"

"Crap!" Ryuu yelled.

"TIVIRE!" Electivire leaped into the sky with it's fist a blazing. It met in mid air with Snivy and launched the fire punch attack knocking it out.

"Crap..." Ryuu said again as he ran out and captured Snivy.

"Nice battle Snivy." Chase saod om a serious tone actually complementing the young pokemon.

"Huh...it was too soon." Ryuu said returning his small pokemon.

"It's okay. You still have Feraligator."

"Yeah you're right. Feraligator let's get going!"

"Feraligator!" The large aligator pokemon stood.

"Electivire attack with Thunder Punch!"

"Feraligator dodge and attack them with Ice Fang.

"Tivire!" Electivire super charged it's fist with electricity only to miss Ferligator.

"Gator!" Feraligator bit down on Electivire with it's light blue glowing fangs. Electivire froze and was knocked out.

"Electivire return. Thanks."

"Who's next?" Ryuu asked mocking Chase.

"Nice battle, that one was."

"Stop talking backwards." Ryuu said.

"Right, next up is Tyranitar. Tyranitar fade into battle."

"Tair!"

"Alright let's get this started! Feraligator attack them with Crunch!"

"Tyranitar you let them attack you!"

"Tair!" Tyranitar agreed as it was bitten upon by Feraligator.

"Feraligator now use Hydro Pump!"

"Tyranitar use shut them up!"

"Tair!"

"Feraligator!" Feraligator opened it's mouth only to be shut by Tyranitar and it's amazingly strong grip.

"Tyranitar prepare for our next attack!"

"Tair!"

"Feraligator break free of their grip now!"

"GATOR!" Feraligator tried to break free of Tyranitar's grip but was weak makign the attempt useless.

"Hyper Beam go!"

"Tair!" Tyranitar roared loudly blasting Feraligator at point blank in the face.

"Super power go!" Ryuu called out.

"Feraligator!" Feraligato pushed back from Tyranitar after taking serious damage, it then lifted rocks and boulders with it's hands as it's eyes began to glow blue.

"Ice Fang go!"

"GATOR!" Feraligator went in for the kill as it soon took down Tyranitar with a realtive ease thanks to the combined powers of both attacks.

"Tyranitar return...thanks."

"Alright now we're tied up!" Ryuu celebrated.

"Typhlosion you're up. Time to fade." Chase said turning to his first pokemon.

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion ran out to the field and roared causing it's back to light up dangerously.

"Thunder Punch go!"

"Ice Fang!"

"Phlosion!"

"Gator!" Typhlosion had a fist full of lightning that met with Feraligator's mouth full of ice.

"Crap!" Ryuu yelled.

"Typhlosion now use Thunder Punch again!"

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion used it's other fist to take out Feraligator's leg paralyzing it.

"Now use Slash!"

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion then frred it's first hand and used it to slash Feraligator's face.

"Gator!"  
"Feraligator use Hydro Pump!"

'Sunny Day go!"

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion threw a ball of light into the sky, and was soon blasted by a massive amount of water.

"Perfect!" Ryuu said as Typhlosion struggled up.

"Solar Beam go!" Chase called immieadetly.

"PHLOSION!" Typhlosion did as told releasing a powerful light blast that drowned and devoured Ryuu's Feraligator endingt the match.

"Crap..." He said again as he lost.

"The winner of this match is Chase!" The crowd exploded with cheers as the two friends met in the middle of the arena.

"Great match Ryuu." Chase said putting out his hand.

"Thanks. You too buddy." Ryuu also put his hand. The two shook hands.

"Two more to go. Huh?" Ryuu asked as he joked and smiled.

"Yeah. Lauren and then Marcus. Then I'll be offically be broken free."


	40. Chase vs Lauren! The SemiFinals

_Merry Christ-mas everybody! Since I'm not going to be on tomorrow I plan on giving you this chapter and the next chapter to you all as Christ-mas gifts! I hope that I can finish both :-) Looks like we are just going to have to find out! In this chapter it's Chase vs. LAuren(obviously it's in the title) we shall see who is going to face off against Marcus for the Sinnoh Lrague Title. Please enjoy this chapter and MERRY CHRIST-MAS!_

* * *

Chase looked across his field only to see Lauren preparing herself to duel.

"Let's do this..." He said as Crawl by Breaking Benjamin played on his Ipod, "Slaking fade into battle."

"Slaking!"

"Shadow let's go!"

"Gengar!" The dark sinister pokemon appeared.

"Shadow attack with Thunderbolt go now!"

"Slaking use Thunder Punch."

"Gengar gen!" The small dark sinister pokemon pointed a finger at Slaking as it released a bolt of golden electricity that was beamed to perfection at Slaking.

"Slaking!" Slaking raised it's fist up high as it charged it with electricity and took in the attack then landed the blow on Shadow.

"Gengar!"

"Shadow now use Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar!" Shadow then released a small black sphere hitting Slaking at point blank range.

"Slaking attack with Hammer Arm."

"Normal attacks won't work!"

"I realize this." Chase called as Slaking slammed it's glowing white arms into the ground since it went straight through Shadow. Rocks went flying up into the sky as Shadow tried to avoid and dodge them.

"Slaking now use Fire Punch."

"Slaking!" Slaking's fist was engulfed in flames as it was smashing through rocks trying to find Gengar.

"Shadow dodge with Shadow Punch!"

"Gengar!" Shadow then made a jabbing motion as it created a dark silhouette of it's fist against a rock forcing it backwards and away from Slaking's attack.

"Slaking go attack with Ice Punch now." Chase called.

"Slaking!" Slaking then used one of it's hands to balance itself on a falling rock then launch itself at Shadow with an icy blue fist.

"Shadow attack and counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar!" Shadow then released another dark sphere into a rock causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Slaking now attack with Hyper Beam."

"King!" Slaking called as it beat it's own chest and caused a large explosion after blasting Shadow with it's superpowerful orange hyper beam attack that went straight through Shadow.

"That was worthless! Shadow now attack with Hyper Beam!"

"That's exactly what I wanted." Chase yelled, "Slaking force your way through and use Double Team."

"King!" Slaking forced itself to move as it used Double Team.

"Crap no!" Lauren muttered underneath ehr breath as Shadow already released the blast like attack hitting nothing but a mere illusion.

"Slaking now attack again with Ice Punch."

"Slaking!" Slaking then came up from behind Shadow and slammed it's icy blue fist into the back of the head of Shadow forcing it into the ground.

"Gengar gen!"

"Shadow no!"

"Slaking now use Fire Punch."

"King slaking!" The large pokemon called as it's icy blue fist then turned red with fire driving it into the back of Shadow forcing Shadow into the ground.

"Gengar!"

"Shadow use Thunderbolt!"

"Thunder punch now Slaking." Chase responded immediately.

"Slaking!" Slaking's fist then turned bright yellow as it was jumping with super charged sparks all around it's fist.

"Gengar!" Shadow lifted one finger then released a powerful thunderbolt, but it was too late as Slaking slammed it's fist into Shadow ending the round.

"Shadow return, thanks."

"Sla...king...slaking."

"Slaking you good? You cool?" Chase asked.

"Slaking!" The tired and worn out Slaking raised a thumb in approvment.

"Well then...Claire I choose you!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Slaking prepare yourself." Chase advised.

"Slaking!" Slaking kept it's thumb up.

"Claire use Hyper Beam!"

"Gardevoir!" Claire then released the powerful attack blasting back Slaking forcing it be driven back towards Chase.

"Slaking!" He yelled as it crashed into his box.

"Alright Claire now use Psychic!"

"Voir!" The psychic ballerina like pokemon lifted up Slaking then slammed it into the ground with no mercy.

"Claire is going to be a tough one..." Chase whispered to himself.

"Gardevoir!" Claire then lifted up Slaking high above the ground.

"Slaking prepare your Hyper Beam attack again, but don't aim it at Claire!"

"King!" Slaking didn't argue as it looked down with an orange sphere as it was dropped to the ground.

"Now Slaking!"

"Slaking!" Slaking released the blast causing a large commotion that blinded Claire and Lauren with the dust from the impact.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as she rubbed the dust out of her eyes.

"You beat Slaking, congratulations."

"But what about what just happened now?" She asked curiously.

"I knew Slaking wasn't going to be able to fight after that attack so I decided to at least lessen the impact." Chase said taking out another pokeball. "Staraptor fade into battle."

"Raptor!"

"Claire use Psychic!"

"Can't attack what you can't see."

"Huh?" Lauren was lost by this comment.

"Staraptor time to fly like a Butterfree and sting like a Beeedrill. Use Double Team then Agility."

"Raptor!" Staraptor did as told multiplying itself with multiple illisions of itself while increasing it's speed as it's eyes glowed light blue.

"Garde? Voir? Gardevoir?"

"Claire focus! Use Psychic on all of them!"

"Staraptor dive in and use Aeriel Ace. Go now." Chase called and commanded.

"Staraptor!"

"Claire use Shadow Ball!"

"Garde-" Claire was cut off and knocked off balance by an unknown force.

"What the heck was that?" Laurne asked.

"That was Staraptor. Now Staraptor attack again, but this time put a little more force into it."

"Claire there are still illusion all around! Use your Psychic attack to bring them all in!"

"What the?" Chase was lost then realized what Lauren was planning.

"Gardevoir!" Claire's eyes glowed light blue as she created an outside force that just seemed to get closer and closer. As she used her Psychic attack to create an invisible force like wall to bring in Staraptor all of it's illusions seemed to disappear. "Gotcha!" Lauren yelled in success.

"Did you? Staraptor use Brave Bird now go."

"Raptor!" The real Staraptor came down from behind while it was burning with fire all ove it's body which then turned into a strong blue aura as it crashed down into Claire.

"Voir!"

"Claire no!"

"Staraptor attack with Heat Wave."

"Raptor!" Staraptor dove down as it stomped on Claire's face then released a powerful wave of fire.

"GARDEVOIR!"

"Claire no! Crap!" Lauren yelled as Claire's eyes went blank, "Return Claire...thanks."

"Listen Lauren...I'm going to end this match as fast as I can so I can challenge Marcus! I'm going to win!"

"Well just have to see! Xerox it's all you!" The pink blob like pokemon Ditto appeared on the field and gurgled, "Transform now! Go!" Lauren called.

"Raptor!" The new Staraptor took the field in victory of it's very own transformation.

"Let's go Staraptor attack using Wing Attack!"

"Aeriel Ace Xerox!"

"Star!" Staraptor called as it's wings glowed white coming down to land a large blow upon Xerox.

"Aptor!" Xerox was surrounded by a wind like aura as it came to a final collision with Chase's Staraptor.

"Staraptor attack with Heat Wave!"

"Xerox you too as well!"

"Raptor!"

"Star!" Both pokemon cawed loudly as they released wonderful red, orange, and yellow waves of fire that met in the middle of the field.

"Staraptor attack with Brave Bird!"

"Xerox use Brave Bird as well!"

"Staraptor star!" Chase's Staraptor cawed loudly.

"Raptor star star!" Xerox cawed as well. Both pokemon dashed towards each other through the large waves of fire as their bodies excepted the fire as they created their own fire with their soaring bodies, then both brought their wings in tight as a dark blue electric and fire like aura surrounded their bodies. The two pokemon crashed into each other. Botrh pokemon fell to the ground.

"Raptor!" Chase's Staraptor cawed once more.

"Star!" Xerox called.

"Staraptor get up!"

"Xerox copy whatever they bust out!" Lauren demanded.

"Close Combat Staraptor!" Chase figured that if he couldn't beat Xerox he'd at least tie with it.

"Staraptor!" Chase's Staraptor called.

"Raptor star!" Xerox copied. Both pokemon got real close as they started beating their wings and claws and beaks at each other. Both pokemon kept going until they met at stalemate causing both to fall to the ground.

"Staraptor return!"

"Xerox you did great, comeback!"

"Huh..." Chase siged heavily with great relief, "So the first three are gone already huh? That just shows how stron our passion to defeat one another is."

"I agree." Lauren said.

"So this last one is going to be the hardest one of this match."

"Looks like. Let's make them count."

"I'm coming at you non-stop attack after attack got it? After all it is Christ-mas eve."

"Hmph. Right. Let's do it! Stratos it's all you to start off!"

"Altaria!"

"Tyranitar fade into battle!" Chase released his large pokemon as it looked angered. "Let's do this.." Chase said as he started listening to Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin.

"TYRANITAR!"

"Stratos attack with Dragon Pulse!"

"Tyranitar counter that with Iron Tail!"

"Altaria!" The swan like pokemon caleld as it released a powerful teal colored spher.

"Tar!" Tyranitar then slammed it's glowing white tail into the ground causing the sphere to smash into the ground.

"Stratos now use Dragon Breath!"

"Altaria!" Stratos cawed as it released a thick green air like blast that hit Tyranitar directly.

"Show them the true power of Dragon Breath Tyranitar!"

"Tar!" Tyranitar roared loudly as it released a powerful purple colored flame like blast.

"What the heck!" Lauren yelled as the fire seemed to consume Stratos and block Lauren's vision.

"Now attack with Stone Edge!" Chase called.

"Stratos attack with Ice Beam!"

"Tyranitar!" The large dinosaur like pokemon roared again as it stomped upon the ground causing stones to fly upwards and be released at Stratos.

"Alta!" Stratos then released a light blue colroed beam that stopped the stones in their tracks as they quickly fell to the ground frozen.

"Tyranitar now attack with Flamethrower!"

"Tar!" The large pokemon roared again releasing a large stream of fire that blasted and counter attacked Stratos's Ice Beam attack.

"Stratos now use Sunny Day!"

"Sunny Day?" Chase first said to himself, _"She must be planning on using Solar Beam!"_ Chase thought to himself again, "I can't let that happen! I _won't_let that happen!" He called out, "Tyranitar stop that Sunny Day with Iron Tail!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar then leaped into the sky with it's white glowing tail as it soared and nearly floated above Stratos.

"Tar!" Stratos then released the small spere of light from it's mouth.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar then struck down the sphere causing it to smash into the ground.

"Gotcha! Draco Meteor!" Lauren called.

"Altaria!" Stratos then had it's body turn into a golden orange like color as it held the starting stage of the Draco Meteor attack in it's mouth aimed perfectly at Tyranitar at point blank range.

"Hyper Beam now go!" Chase called.

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar rorared again as it created a large blast that connected with Stratos's attack. Both pokemon, since they were both caugt int the middle explosion, they were knocked out.

"Tyranitar thank you..." Chase said returning his Tyranitar.

"Stratos you did wonderful." Lauren said.

"Torterra fade into battle!"

"Torterra!"

"Aqua you're up next!"

"Empoleon!"

"Torterra use Stone Edge!"

"Aqua attack with Drill Peck!"

"Terra!" Torterra released multiple stones and launched them at Empoleon as it prepared it's own attack.

"Poleon!" Aqua then jumped up and began to spin it's body as it rapidly busted through the rocks and prepared to land the striking blow upon Torterra.

"Torterra stop them with Stomp!"

"Terra!" Torterra lifted it's whole body leaving itself vulnerable only to be hit under it's shell. It then stomped on Aqua with out hesitation.

"Torterra now use Leaf Storm!"

"Aqua back up and out of there so we can use Whirlpool!"

"Empoleon!" Aqua back up and away from Torterra.

"Torterra!" The large continenet pokemon shook the large tree on it's back as it's eyes glowed green creating not just a tornado or a hurricane but an actual storm of leaves that cirlce around the whole stadium.

"Empoleon!" Aqua then raised it's head on high as it created and generated a circular large spinning top like water attack that wouldn't stop and just spun faster and faster.

"Go!" Both trainers called as their respective pokemon then released their attacks causing a large collision to blow everybody out of their seats and knocked down all of the people selling peanuts, candy, ice cream, popcorn, etc. The only two people still standing were Lauren and Chase.

"Torterra now use Frenzy Plant!"

"TORTERRA!" Torterra roared as it stomped upon the ground causing it to create roots that popped up from below Aqua picking it up into the sky as high as it possibly could be.

"Aqua counter with Hydro Cannon!"

"EMPOLEON!" Aqua then broke free of the attack while super charging it's blue sphere Hydro Cannon. It released the attack the same time Torterra went for the final striking blow causing them to create a large explosion that took them both out.

"Torterra you did exactly what I wanted you to do. Thanks." Chase said as he returned his Torterra.

"You were simply amazing Aqua."

"Alright Typhlosion it's all you up next. Fade into battle." Chase said as his Typhlosion left his side.

"Blaze you're up." Lauren said as her Blaze then left her side as well.

"Yes milady!"

"Typhlosion let's use only one move...Shadow Claw."

"Blaze only use Close Combat!"

"Yes milady!"

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion roared as the fire on it's back grew largley while it swung it's arms and dark aura surrounded claws back.

"Hiyah!" Blaze exclaimed preparing to fight only using Close Combat.

"Phlo!"

"Ya!" Typhlosion went in close as it swung it's claws high above Blaze hoping for a direct knockout attack.

"Nope!" Blaze yelled as he then ducked and gave a jew jabs to Typhlosion.

"Ty!" Typhlosion roared as it slammed it's claw up against the back of Blaze's head.

"Guah!" Blaze went head first inthe the ground thenjumped back up and gave Typhlosion a good round house kick.

"Phlosion!" TYphlosion then ducked and covered then struck Blaze again against his abdomen.

"Take this!" Blaze caleld as he deleveried a large and powerful axe kick that sent Typhlosion face first into the ground. "Ha!" Blaze yeleld as he wnet to land the final blow.

"Phlo!" Typhlosion tripped Blaze with one hand then pounded on his chest with it's remaining hand.

"Guah!"

"Blaze get up!"

"Hiya!" Blaze then bridged his body leaning back and then lifted one leg kicking Typhlosion in the chin.

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion then quickly reacted by landing a strong double Shadow Claw like blow to Blaze's chest. The attack was more effective then anybody would of thought.

"Guah!" Bloaze held his stomach while Typhlosion jumped up and came down upon his neck like a guillotine.

"PHLOSION!" With that the match ended.

"Alright TYphlosion!" Chase called as he hugged his first pokemon, andd best friend.

"Blaze are you okay?" Lauren asked panicked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Lady Lauren."

"No problem, you are my best friend."

"Thank you Lady Lauren." Blaze said as he held the back of his neck, "Wonderful battle Typhlosion. I hope we can do it again some time."

"Typhlosion ty!" Typhlosion shook it's head in agreement.

"Well Lauren thanks for that battle. I've learned alot now. Not just from our battle, but from every battle I've ever been through."

"Well I'm glad, because now you have to go face off against your main rival."

"In the perfect match..." Chase looked at Typhlosion, "Only one more to go Typhlosion."

"Phlo." Typhlosion agreed.

"So Marcus you better get ready, because your doomsday is coming."


	41. Chase vs Marcus! The Final Battle!

Chase stared across the field to see Marcus snikering. This was it. This was the final match between the two trainers. Winner would be declared the best out of the two of them would be. Also who the best trainer in Sinnoh would be. Chase had his playlist for this match already set up, a majority of them were Breaking Benjamin. I will not bow, Lights Out, Hopeless all by Breaking Benjamin; along with Drones, and Entertainment by Rise Against and Getting away with Murder by Papa Roach.

"Let the match begin!" The ref called.

"Bow to me!" Marcus called, "Go! Crawdaunt!"

"Crawdaunt!" The dark crab like pokemon appeared on the field.

"I will not bow!" Chase yelled back in anger, "Staraptor fade into battle!"

"Raptor!" Then Chase's Ipod started playin I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin symbolizing what Chase just yelled.

"Crawdaunt use Crab Hammer!"

"Crawdaunt!" The pokemon rushed at Staraptor with it's claw raised high as it glowed white.

"Torterra use Double Team!"

"Crawdaunt use Water Pulse!"

"Star!" Staraptor then flapped it's wings in anger only to be blasted by a sphere of water from Crawdaunt it self.

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt swung and missed Staraptor slamming it's claw into the ground.

"Staraptor use Wing Attack!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor then dashed back and hit Crawdaunt in the back of the head with it's glowing white wings.

"Crawdaunt attack using Hyper Beam!" Crawdaunt then turned around with in the blink of an eye and blasted Staraptor.

"Staraptor dodge it now!" Chase called.

"Raptor!" Staraptor got caught in the blast getting blown back.

"Staraptor no!"

"Crawdaunt now use Crab Hammer!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt swung it's hand up and high as it glowed white and slammed Staraptor's beak on the floor.

"Raptor!"

"Staraptor use Steel Wing!"

"Star!" Staraptor blew back then slammed it's wings back in Crawdaunt's face as it's wings glew silver.

"Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt then releeased multiple perfect blue bubble like spheres at Staraptor.

"Staraptor attack with Quick Attack!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor then spun and dodged the explosive bubbles and nailed Crawdaunt on the large golden star on it's face.

"Daunt!"

"Raptor!"

"Crawdaunt now use Water Gun!"

"Aeriel Ace Staraptor go!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt then releasedc a stream of water at Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor then dove down and spun around with it's wind like percing aura and blasted and pushed through the stream of water like it was nothing.

"Hydro Pump go!" Marcus demanded in a cold voice.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt then pointed and aimed it's other claw at Staraptor and released a powerful blast of water from both claws.

"Raptor!"

"Staraptor!" Chase yelled.

"Crawdaunt now use Shadow Ball!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt then used both of it's claws and released two small black spheres at the falling Staraptor.

"Staraptor Double Team!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor spread it's wings out then created illusions of itself. The black spheres went through two of them.

"Close Combat go!" Chase yelled.

"Crab Hamemr Crawdaunt!" Marcus called.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor dove down and began to flap and kick it's wings and stab with it's talons while pecking madly with it's large beak.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt swung wildly with it's two large pinchers as they glowed white.

"Crawdaunt now attack with Crab Hammer by slamming it up agaisnt the ground!" Marcus demanded.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt did as told slamming it's fist into the ground causing rocks and boulders to pop up.

"Staraptor avoid and then ready for impact!" Chase called.

"Raptor!" Staraptor smashed up as many rocks as it could then flew back and spread it's large wings.

"Crawdaunt one last Hyper Beam go!"

"Staraptor attack by using Brave Bird!"

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt released a powerful orange blast.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor dove down with it's body in full blaze it took the Hyper Beam attack head on. Staraptor then brought it's wings in as the fire turned into a strong blue aura as it ripped through the blast then came in contact with Crawdaunt's face. When the smoke cleared both pokemon fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref called.

"Crawdaunt return! That shouldn't have been a tie!"

"Staraptor return! Thanks for the battle."

"That battle was a waste of time if there was no winner."

"Who cares just let's get started!" Chase yelled as he took out his next pokeball.

"Fine then. Ambipom don't dissapoint!"

"Ambipom!" The two tailed purple monkey appeared on the field.

"Torterra fade into battle!" Drones by Rise Against began playing.

"Torterra!"

"Ambipom use Swift!"

"Ambipom!" Ambipom then jumped into the sky as it then landed on Torterra's back and released multiple golden stars at Tortgerra's back.

"Torterra attack with Leaf Storm!"

"Terra!" Torterra then stomped o nthe ground as the large tree on it's back began to glow green and release multiple golden stars at Ambipom. Ambipom was lifted into the sky by the storm of leaves and was soon dropped as well.

"Ambipom use Nasty Plot!"

"Pom!" The purple monkey danced as it's eyes glowed red and it's attack power was raised.

"Torterra use Crunch!"

"Terra!" Torterra stomped on the gound causing boulders to fly up, Ambipom was on one of the boulders and was sent flying towards Torterra, "Torterra!" Trterra then bit down on one of Ambipom's tails with it's shiny white teeth.

"Ambipom use Focus Punch!" Marcus demanded in anger.

"Ambi!" Ambipom then used it's free tail, as it glew and shined white, and slammed it up against the top of Torterra's head.

"Terra!" Torterra released it's grip as Ambipom fell right in front of it.

"Attack now!" Marcus screamed.

"Ambipom!" Ambipom jumped up in the air and began to spin with it's tails glowing white. It was still using Focus Punch. Ambipom's tails continued to beatdown Torterra.

"A monster pokemon like that can't beat my Ambipom? How sad and pathetic!"

"Shut up! Torterra use Crunch again!"

"Terra!" Torterra then bit down at the perfect time to catch both of Ambipom's tails.

"POM!" It screeched in pain and agony.

"Now Stomp!" Chase called out.

"Terra!" Torterra then slammed Ambipom up against the ground, released it's grip and stomped on Ambipom.

"Amipom use Fire Punch!" MArcus demanded.

"Pom!" Ambipom then took both of it's fist as they were engulfed in fire then hit Torerra underneath it's belly causing it to scream in pain.

"TERRA!"

"Ambipom now use Ice Punch!"

"Ambipom!" Ambipom leaped up in the sky with one tail devoured by red searing flames, while the other was glowing with a light icy blue like aura. It got up to the tree on Torterra's back then began to release all of it's punching power on Torterra's back and the large tree. IT was a sweet combination of fire and ice punching power.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Chase called.

"Terra!" Torterra did as told as it released multiple leaves from it's back as it's tree glew green. The large green hurricane of leaves came around and back to nail Ambipom in the back and forcing it face first into the tree on Torterra's back.

"Ambipom don't let me down! Use Swift!"

"Pom!" Ambipom forced it's way out of the storm and jumped backwards then released multiple golden stars that began to hit Torterr'a face.

"TERRA!" That was Torterra's weak spot.

"Nasty Plot again!" Marcus called.

"Pom! Ambi! Pom! Pom! Ambipom!" The purple monkey called as it's eyes glowed red while releasing more and more detailed golden stars upon the face of Torterra.

"Terra!"

"Torterra attack using Hyper Beam!"

"TERRA!" Torterra did as told releasing a powerful orange Hyper Beam that nailed the purple monkey pokemon known as Ambipom perfectly. AMbipom fell to the ground, but it wasn't defeated just yet.

"Torterra rest for now okay?" Chase called.

"Terra..." Torterra was still standing, but needed time to rest before conducting another attack.

"Ambipom get up quick now! Okay! Do you understand me? Get up and fight!"

"Torterra they're almost up get ready to strike!"

"Terra!"

"Ambipom!" Ambipom then used it's tails to jump and bounce back up and around as it readied for another attack.

"Ambipom attack now with another Fire Punch Ice Punch combination!" Marcus commanded.

"POM!" Ambipom jumped then punched the ground with it's tails as it launched itself against and towards Torterra. They came face to face before Ambipom swung both of it's tails and slammed them up against Torterra's face and landed on Torterra's back again. Both tails were glowing blazing red with fire as it's two regular normal hands were glowing icy blue. I used it's tail to deal double damage with the fire punch and used both of it's regular hands to deliver double damage ice punch amongst Torterra's back once again.

"Torterra shake them off quickly!" Chase called out.

"Terra!" Torterra did as told shaking off the purple monkey pokemon once again.

"End this Ambipom!" Marcus called, "One final Focus Punch full blast!"

"Ambipom!" Screeched loudly as it launched itself up against Torterra with it's one glowing white tail.

"Torterra attack them with Frenzy Plant!"

"Terra!" Torterra countered at the last second calling upon trees and roots to slam up agaisnt Ambipom. Ambipom still landed the Focus Punch attack but was also still slammed to the ground by Torterra's Frenzy Plant.

"This match is a tie!" The ref called again.

"Ambipom...that wasn't the win I was looking for."

"Torterra return...that was good."

"I'm getting mad! Next up Gallade!"

"Gallade!" The green psychic and fighting pokemon appeared on the field ready for battle.

"Gallade you better do some damage!" Marcus demanded.

"Seems like he's getting enraged huh Typhlosion?" Chase looked over to his first pokemon ever.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion chuckled.

"Shut up!" Marcus snapped back.

"Hmph, whatever. Looks like it's Tyranitar's turn to fade into battle!" Chase called out.

"Tyranitar!" Entertainment by Rise Against began to play.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut!"

"Lade!" Gallade's blades glew blue as it then swung it's arms releasing circular blades at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar snap them in half!"

"TAR!" Tyranitar did as told bitting down on the circular blades and snapping them in half as they then slowly disintegrated.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade!" Marcus called.

"Tyranitar crush them by attacking and using Shadow Claw!"

"Tar!" Tyranitar lifted one of it's claws as it began to produce and a dark claw like aura.

"Gall!" Gallade's blades glew bright green as it prepared to strike down Tyranitar.

"Tyran!" Tyranitar then stopped and countered the attack with it's Shadow Claw which blasted back Gallade.

"Gallade Double Team then Teleport!"

"Gallade!" Galllade made multiple fake illusions of itself then began to teleport all around the field. In the audience, in the concession stands, outside the stadium in the streets, everywhere.

"Well this looks like it's going to be difficult huh Tyranitar?"

"You'll never find out which one is the real one!" Marcus mocked, "Hahahaha! This match is mine for sure!"

"We'll see now won't we?"

"Tyranitar..." Tyranitar began to chuckle which then turned into laughted.

"Are you mocking me?" Marcus asked.

"Of course not! We are just simply out smarting you."

"What do you mean? Only one person has defeated this attack this move can only be defeated by Draco Meteor! Something that Tyranitar can't learn."

"I realize this, but Tyranitar can learn this next attack! Hyper Beam!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar lifted it's head towards the sky as it began to hold a large orange sphere in it's mouth.

"We go the next best thing to Draco Meteor!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Tyranitar get ready!"

"TAR!" The large pokemon called as the orange sphere grew larger and larger and larger.

"Gallade stop them now!"

"Lade!" Gallade then appeared out of nowhere and then charged up at Tyranitar.

"Gotcha." Chase whispered.

"Huh?" Marcus was lost then realized what happened.

"Now Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar quickly looked at the charging Gallde and blasted it with Hyper Beam.

"Gallade!" Gallade was devoured by the bright orange blast. The blast actually went through the wall behind Marcus scaring everybody sitting in that area. Actually anybody watching was scared because of the Gallade's that were teleporting all over the place.

"Lade!" Gallade was blow past back up against the podium where Marcus stood.

"Gallade get up now! Close Combat now!"

"Gallade..." Gallade struggled up, but none the less it went to battle with TYranitar quickly overtaking the monsterous pokemon since it was tired from that last attack.

"Lade! Gal! Lade! Gal! Gal! Lade! Gal! Lade! Gallade!" Gallde would kick, punch, kick, punch, slash, jab uppercut, slash, jab, punch, kick, slash, uppercut, and even sometimes heabutt Tyranitar.

"Tar..." Tyranitar fell to the ground on it's but and just looked clueless.

"Gallade now use Slash attack!"

"Gallade!" Gallade raised one hand and prepared to strike down Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Tyranitar!" Tyranitar then opened it's mouth and began to charge up a dark sphere. Gallade hit the sphere causing an explosion that took them both out.

"This match is a tie as well!" The ref called.

"Gallade return...you _did do some _damage I guess." Marcus whispered.

"Tyranitar you did great thanks." Chase said returning his Tyranitar.

"So we only have three pokemon left huh?" Marcus asked taking out another pokeball.

"Yeah looks like it." Chase said doing the same thing.

"Hmph, now I'm fine with the rest of these matches being ties."

"Oh really now. Why is that?"

"Because I know that my storngest pokemon will just end this anyways."

"Yeah we'll see."

"Toxicroak go!"

"Toxicroak!"

"Slaking fade into battle!"

"Slaking!" Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach began to play.

"Toxicroak attack with Posion Jab!"

"Croak!" The pokemon's claw burned purple as it prepared to take on Slaking.

"Slaking take it!"

"King!" Slaking took the attack as Toxicroak unleashed it's fury by just using Posion Jab repeatedly.

"King...sla...king...slaking..." Slaking grunted in pain over and over again.

"Toxi! Croak! Croak! Toxi! Toxi! Croak! Croak! Toxi! Croak!" Toxicroak exterted with effort.

"Looks like you've just decided to give up now huh?"

"Well if you watched some of my matches you would know what I'm doing." Chase informed.

"Then what are you planning!"

"You'll see." Chase said as Slaking continued to get beatendown.

"Croak! Toxi! Toxicroak!"

"Slaking!" Toxicroak landed the finaly blow as it stuck in Slaking's stomach. "Slaking!" Slaking cried out in pain as it's body then glew purple.

"Now! Facade!" Chase called quickly.

"What! Facade! Are you serious!" Marcus yelled in surprise.

"SLAKING!" Slaking roared and cried in pain at the same time as it began to beat on it's chest. Slaking glew white adn released a white and a rainbow stream like aura.

"Is this all you got? Facade? That was your big surprise?"

"Yeah now watch! Slaking go for it!"

"Slaking!" Slaking then slammed one fist up against Toxicroak's stomach sending it flying towards the sky, "Sla!" Slaking jumped in the air and hammer fistred the back of Toxicroak and slamemd it gut first agaisnt it's knee.

"Croak!" Toxicroak screamed in pain.

"Toxicroak no! Crap!" Marcus said in anger.

"Slaking!" Slaking stomped on Toxicroak's back and went flying down towards the ground using Toxicroak as a comfort. Both pokemon slammed into the ground causing a large dust cloud to appear.

"CROAK!" Toxicroak continued to cry out in pain.

"Slaking!" Slaking then began to release all of it's anger and rage up against Toxicroak as it shoved it face first into the ground with it's very own foot.

"Toxicroak no! Crap!" Marcus yelled again.

"Looks like I'm going to win this match easy huh Marcus."

"This match isn't over you punk!"

"This match is mine! I can already predict the outcome!"

"I don't care! I'm not losing to you!"

"You've beaten me before one more loss won't matter!"

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, "I've beaten you before and this time when I win I'm going to make sure you never want to freaking battle again!"

"We'll see about that!" Chase called.

"King!"

"CROAK!"

"SLAKING!"

"TOXICROAK!"

"Slaking end this match up!" Slaking stood up and held a white sphere with rainbow colored streaks held in it's hand then blasted Toxicroak causing a large light to shine and blast up in the sky.

"This match goes to..." Before the ref could say Slaking, it fell to the ground do to the effect of posion. "This match is again a tie!" The crowd exploded with cheers at how excellent the match was going despite the fact that it was just tie through tie. The battle was wonderful. They were both down to their very onw last two pokemon.

"Alright then let's get to this! Weavile battle!" Marcus called out.

"Weavile!"

"Elkectivire fade into battle!"

"Electivire!" Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin began to play.

"Weavile use Shadow Claw!"

"Vile!" A dark claw like aura appeared upno the pokemons claw as it rushed at Elevtivire.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Vire!" Electivire then punched Weavile's claw as they began to push each other back.

"Weavile attack with Close Combat!"

"Electivire use Thudner Rush!"

"Electivire!" Electivire charged up it's fist as it became super powered with it's thunder punch attack ready to stirke.

"Vile!" Weavile jumped and dodged a punch from behind delievered by Electivire.

"Tivire!" Electivire then spun around only to be welcomed with a kick to the face by Weavile.

"We!"

"Elec!" Electivire then slammed WEavile against the ground harshly.

"Vile!" Weavile squeezed out of Electivire's grip then jumped up and ran up across it's arm to deliever a large knee to the face of Electivire.

"Tivire!"

"We!" Weavile then turned around again and slashed up Electivire's back.

"Electivire!" Electivire turned around and punched Weavile in the face sending it backwards, "Electivire!" Electivire jumped up in the sky then planned on hammer fisting Weavile, who leaped out of the way.

"Weavile!" Weavile then leaped upon Electivire's shoulders and slashed it's head up.

"Tivire!" Electivire grabbed Weavile and tossed it up against the ground and stomped on it.

"Vile!" Weavile pushed Electivire off. Electivire fell to the ground on it's back as Weavile leaped up in the air and planned on attacking with a guillotine like move.

"Tivire!" Electivire rolled out of the way leaving Weavile's claws stuck to the ground. "Elec!" Electivire then used Rolling Kick to kick Weavile into the wall by the seats.

"Vile!" Weavile cried out in pain.

"Electivire!" Electivire charged up and rushed Weavile. It began to pund Electivire into the wall non stop. Electivire then delievered a punch that creatred a crater that held Weavile in it's place. "Electivire!" Electivire then jumped nad used Rolling Kick again sending Weavile through the wall.

"Weavile!" The pokemon cried out in pain.

"Crap!" Marcus said.

"Alright Electivire!" Chase excitedly.

"Weavile!" Weavile jumped back through the wall and dashed over to Marcus only to be mimiced by Electivire who went over to Chase.

"Weavile use Shadow Ball!"

"Electivire Thunder Punch go!"

"Weavile!" Weavile then charged up a large dark sphere that it had to actually put above it's head.

"What kind of Shadow Ball is that?" Chase asked curiously.

"I'm sorry did I say Shadow Ball? I meant Shadow Bomb!"

"Electivire go now!"

"Tivire!" Electivire blasted itself forwards with it's tail as it then punched Weavile in the stomach causing it to drop the ball. The explosion was massive. EVerybpdy went blind for a second as the darkness devoured everything.

"This match is a tie!"

"Electivire..." Chase whispered returning his pokemon.

"Weavile return!" Marcus was enraged by all of this.

"Looks like we are down to our last pokemon!" Chase called.

"Just like when we first met. Hmph...this time the results will be final! Infernape burn them down!"

"Typhlosion fade into battle!"

"INFERNAPE!"

"TYPHLOSION!" Both pokemon screamed.

"Infernape..." Marcus yelled.

"Typhlosion..." Chase yelled too.

"ACTIVATE BLAZE!" They both screamed in unison. Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin began to play on Chase's Ipod.

"NAPE!" Infernape roared as the fire on it's tail exploded and created a large crater around itself.

"PHLOSION!" Typhlosion did the same as the rocks began to melt around it.

"Fire Punch!"

"Infernape!" Infernape cried out as it cocked it's fist back as fire began to circle around it like a tornado. "Infernape!" It cried releasing the blast like punch.

"Shadow Claw!" Chase called.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion then had it's two claws produce the dark aura and rip apart the attack.

"Infernape attack with Close Combat!"

"Typhlosion use Reversal!"

"Infernape!"

"Typhlosion!" Infernape swung high with a kick, while Typhlosion ducked down slid and went for a low kick of it's own.

"Nape!" Infernape jumped up and backflipped over Typhlosion.

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion quickly spun around only to be welcomed by a roundhouse kick to the face. "Ty!"

"Infer!" Infernape then delievered a large series of Fire Punches that dealt little damage.

"TYphlosion!" Typhlosion grabbed both of it's fist pushed them down, hugged Infernape and tossed it over it's shoulders.

"Infernape!" Infernape landed on it's very own two feet.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Both trainers called.

"INFERNAPE!"

"TYPHLOSION!" Both pokemon were devoured and engulfed in large flames as they began to rush each other. Both pokemon went head first as they collided. They then ripped through the battle field every time they clashed. Every time they had a head on collision the seats would shake, people would duck and cover, the ground would crack as a large fissure just continued to grow and grow non stop.

"This the best you got Chase?" Marcus teased.

"Not even half!" He yelled back as their pokemon met in the middle of the large fissure floating above it.

"SHOW ME EVERYTHING!" Marcus demanded in anger.

"BURN!" Chase called and yelled back at Marcus as their pokemon flew back over to their own sides. "TYPHLOSION!" Chase yelled.

"TYPHLOSION!" It called back.

"INFERNAPE!" Marcus called.

"INFERNAPE!" It responded.

"BLAST BURN!" Both trainers called and demanded.

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion's fire grew into to large wings of fire that seemed to spread out and touch the sides of the arena as a small ball of fire was being generated in it's mouth.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Marcus called.

"INFERNAPE!" Infernape then held back both hands as they met horizontally holding a large sphere of fire.

"GO!" Both trainers called again in a scary demonic distorted like unison.

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion released the final blast as the small flame turned into a blast that actually made Marcus duck and cover while everybody in that area of the stands ran away so they wouldn't get hit. The blast actually went out towards and past the city burning just about everything in it's path.

"INFERNAPE!" Infernape did the same releasing the large blast making Chase duck and cover while everybody else in that area ran away as those sides of the stands were blow to bits. Once both pokemon were done the smoke took almost a good hour to clear up. Finaly when it did the ref called the end of the match, and there the two trainers stood one in victory one in defeat. Chase looked up at the sky as it was black but soon cleared. He had won the Sinnoh League.


	42. Free

Chase continued to look up at the sky as Coming Home by Alter Bridge played. He stood there as Typhlosion did the same.

"Looks like we won Typhlosion." He said.

"Typhlo!"

"I know right!" The two celebrated and hugged immensley. All of their friends came over. Pryia, Jaden, King, Luca, Queen, Rikki, Lauren, Allie, Ryuu. They all hugged him in his immense and wonderful victory.

"You did it!" Rikki said as she held him close.

"I know!" Chase said as all of his friends patted him on the back congradulating him. Soon enough the photographer came and took a picture of him and all of his pokemon. He then took one with all of his friends as well.

"So what are you going to do now?" King asked as Chase held Rikki close under his arm wih Typhlosion by his side.

"Well...I heard there was a hot spring near by." He laughed. So him and all of his friends went to the hot spring. It was like any other day. Jaden tried to get a look over at the girl's side but was rejected with a kick to the head by Chase in a calm and cool manner. The two of them had become best friends since they journeyed together. Everybody was celebrating partying. They even went back to that club were they met Allie. They all celebrated in Chase's victory. He finally had broken free from hsi father's shadow.

_1 year later..._

Chase and Typhlosion were out in the Hoenn region. They were meeting up with a good friends of theirs that they sometime after their victory over the Elite 4. They began to walk across a field of grass as he noticed a boy and his Electabuzz taking on five other trainers.

"Looks over there Typhlosion." Chase pointed to the area where the boy stood.

"Phlosion?" The boy had spiked black hair, he wore a blue t-shirt, with a black jacket, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"Electabuzz attack with Thunder Punch!" The boy called.

"Tabuzz!" Electabuzz then jumped up and slammed it's electric charged fist upon the ground causing rocks to fly up and smash up all of the other five pokemon.

"Now use Brick Break!"

"Electabuzz!" the pokemon did as told smashing up the rest of the pokemon in an easy victory.

"That's finally win one hundred!"

"Wait I'm sorry did you say a hundred?" Chase asked walking over to the young boy who looked like he was about thriteen.

"Yeah so?"

"Hmph...mind if I battle you?"

"Sure why not. Electabuzz sit this one out okay? You've already done enough."

"Buzz."

"Alright then. Typhlosion you want to go or Electivire?"

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion stepped up ready for battle.

"Alright then Typhlosion fade into battle."

"Luxray shock'em with your power!"

"Luxray!"

"A Luxray huh? Nice."

"Thanks. Now Luxray attack using Thunder Fang!"

"Ray!"

"Typhlosion dodge."

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion dodged the thunder fanged pokemon with ease.

"Now attack with Flamethrower."

"Phlosion!" Typhlosion released a strong powerful stream of fire that ended the match.

"Luxray no!" The kid ran over to his Luxray and aided.

"Sorry." Chase said as he walked over to the kid, "Look if you really won one hundred battles take this card."

"Huh?" The boy took the card. It had Chase's cell number on it.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Chase, the Shinnoh League Champion and founder of Generation X."

"You! That's you! You're Chase! That's amazing."

"Thanks. Now look I'm going to meet with one of my friends but take care. Okay?" Chase said as he then walked off.

"Right. Yes sir!" The boy saluted Chase as he walked away then showed his pokemon. The card basically said that if he was as strong as he made it sound then he could go there and prove it. Eventually Chase entered an old beaten up tavern and saw another boy around the same age as him, sixteen, sitting with a Raichu. The boy had short orange hair with black goggles upon his head, blue eyes, he had on white gloves with a black skeleton hand design on them, he had on green baggy cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a black jacket that had a white and red design going down his arms.

"Hey!" The boy got up out of his seat.

"Raichu!" The Raichu jumped off the table and at Typhlosion.

"Typhlo!" Typhlosion and Raichu shook hands happily.

"David." Chase called pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"What's up Chase?" The boy replied.

"Nothing much man. How you doing?"

"Good. I was challenged yesterday by some random kid. I won with ease."

"Nice. Anyways let's get down to business." Chase said.

"Right." Chase sat down with the kid named David.

"So have you spotted anybody yet?"

"You mean as the new Elite 4? Yeah actually. I just watched this chick win a pokemon tournament."

"Okay..." Chase replied with very little intrest.

"It was a tag team tournament. She entered it alone and only used one pokemon in her match. Plus she loves grass type pokemon."

"Really? That's interesting. You're going to have to meet her."

"I know. How about you?"

"Yeah this kid I met on the way over here loves electric type pokemon. I think he should do. I saw him take on 5 people at once with his Electabuzz."

"Alright so we got 2 new people that could be possible Elite 4 members for the CoCo region."

"Yeah. I heard Jin also found somebody." Chase pointed out.

"What about Chris?" David asked.

"Yeah he's doing good too."

"Alright. In no time Generation X will be up and running in no time.

"Yes we will." Chase agreed.

"Man how long have you been setting this up?" David asked.

"I don't know..Darkrai said that I was destined to do this."

"I know. I mean man. With all of our connections who would've though this would happen."

"It was destiny no? I was being guarded by Darkrai."

"I was being guarded by Kyogre and I didn't even know it!"

"Jin was being guarded by Ho-Oh." Chase said.

"Yeah and Chris was being guarded by Suicune." David pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean we all had legendary pokemon guarding us like our guardian angles." Chase began to explain, "We all entered our respective pokemon league's at the exact same time, we both won our pokemon league's at the exact same time. It can't get any better."

"Yeah. Have you heard any of our recent nicknames?" David asked.

"No."

"We are either being called the founders of the new generation, the 4 Archangels, the 4 Horsemen, or the 4 Kings." David explained.

"I like the all of those."

"I know right. We were destined for greatness like Darkrai said."

"Yeah. I finally got to break free from my previous title. 'The Son of the Great 1!' Do you know what that's like?"

"No. But now we are the Chosen 4!"

"Yeah. Once Generation X is up and running we will be unstopable."

"Yeah."

"Alright so. I'm gonna go man. I need to be somehere just thought I'd let you know what's up so far." Chase said as he got up.

"Alright thanks." The two shook hands.

"Come on Typhlosion." Chase said as he walked out the door. He looked at Typhlosion, "We are going to make history Typhlosion."

_20 years later..._

"Huh..." Chase moved around in his bed. He was still sleepy as he got out of bed. He looked over to see his wife, Rikki, in their bathroom in her robe. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"So today's the day huh?" She asked.

"Yeah...finally." He said.

"Well how wonderful for our kids to have a dad like you."

"Thanks. Huh...to think that I startted Generation X when I was only sixteen."

"Yeah whatever." Rikki replied as she turned around and they held each other close.

"So the kids still sleeping?"

"Not Sammy. You know she's been wanting this."

"Yeah I know." The two got real close but was interrupted.

"Hey dad!" A boy called. The boy had shaggy black hair that fell to the back of his neck and had forest green eyes, he wore a white t-shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans, and white and red shoes.

"Hey Tai." Chase said picking up his three year old son. Chase looked at his son, "Is Michael and Raphael awake?"

"Nope! The twins are still sleeping."

"Samantha?"

"On her way!" The three old replied as he jumped down and ran downstairs.

"Hmph." Chase siad walking back over to Rikki.

"Dad let's go!" A girl voice called.

"Well looks like I'm gone." Chase said as he slipped on his black t-shirt and dark jeans with his favorite deckline shoes. He went dwonstairs to see a girl with short black hair, she had two long braids wrapped up that fell to her back, she wore a white muscle shirt, a yellow jacket, jean pants, and blue shoes. The two got inside his golden 09' camaro with it's black racing stripes and drove for an hour to the CoCo region where he saw David and his son Zane. Zane had orange hair like David, brown eyes, pale skin, he had put on a black t-shirt, a white jacket that had the sleeves rolled up showing the black interios on the inside of the jacket, he also put on white skinny jeans that he sagged, black shoes, and he had a belt around his waist were he kept his pokeballs. He got that from seeing Chase. Chase then stepped out with his Typhlosion and his daughter Sam.

"What's up Chase?" David said.

"Nothing much. Man It's finally time." Chase replied.

"Yeah I know." David agreed. "So we have to wait for them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Hey there Sammy." David bent down to say hi to his niece.

"Uncle David!" She ran and hugged him.

"Hey there Zane."

"Uncle Chase!" Zane did the same. Then 2 more car's pulled up. One of them was an all white Lambourgini with black rims. The other was a black truck. To be more accurae it was a Ultimate Class IV Topkick Pickup. In the back was a Blastoise.

"Here we are!" From the Lambourgini was a man who stood fairly tall. He had shagy white hair, his eyes were like slits, he wore a whtie t-shirt that had rolled up sleeves, jean pants, and black shoes. Beside him was an Umbreon and a boy. The boy had green eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt and a white jacket, and jean pants with sandals.

"Huh..." From the truck a man came out. He had black spiked hair, blue eyes, a red muscle shirt, a black sleevles leather jacket, jean pants, brown fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. The Blastoisde in his truck jumped out and on it's back was a boy.

The boy had black hair that was spiked as well, pale skin, white muscle t-shirt, blue jacket, jean pants, blue shoes.

"Looks like we're here." The man with the spiked hair said.

"Calm down Chris." The man with the white hair replied.

"Shut it Jin!" Chris snapped back.

"You're always so impatient. I'm surprised you won."

"What!"

"Jin come on."

"Sorry. Shall we get started?" Jin asked with a smile.

"Yes." Chase turned his little girl Sam to face him. "Here. I know how much you love this pokemon." Chase gave Sam a pokeball.

"Huh?" Sam took the ball.

"Go on." Chase encouraged.

"Right! Show'em what you got!" Sam threw the pokeball releasing a Beedrill.

"Drill!"

"Beedrill!" Sam said excitedly. Sam loved Beedrill the only bug pokemon she loved. Sure it seemed strange but she wanted one. "Thanks dad!" She hugged Chase.

"No problem."

"Alright next." He said.

"Zane." David looked at his son.

"Yeah?"

"Here." David handed him a pokebal as well. Chris and Jin followed.

"Right! Show'em your power!" Zane yelled.

"Don't hold back!" Jin's son, Alex, threw his pokeball as well.

"Bring the pain!" Chris's son, Luke, threw his pokeball as well.

"Mudkip!"

"Shinx!"

"Sneasel!" All the kids petted their new pokemon. Sam and her Beedrill. Zane and his Mudkip. Alex and his Shinx. Luke and his Sneasel.

"Alright so here's the deal you guys." Chase started.

"You can either start your journey now." Jin continued.

"Or you can start it later." Chris interrupted.

"When we say later we mean whenever you want." David finsished. All the kids looked at each other. They all were thinking the exact same thing.

"Now!" They all said.

"We had a feeling you might say that." David walked over to his car and grabbed a bag filled with Zane's clothes. Chase, Jin, and Chris did the same. They gave their kids their stuff.

"Alright...so you guys ready?" Chris asked.

"It's not going to be easy..." Jin admitted.

"There is one rule you always must follow." Chase said.

"Have fun." David said. They looked at their kids. Then looked at each other. The 4 Archangeles Legacy will live on. Through their families. The future is now.

* * *

I want to thank all of my readers for well...reading this story! I want you to know that I'm going to do my best to finish up the last two of this 4 part series! Though I must inform that I'm going to need help. If any of you want to help then just send me a message and everything might go a little faster! Anyways thanks for reading and these are all the people that sent in the used Oc's.

Chase, King, Queen, Marcus & everybody in The Movement- Me(Inhuman X)!

Jaden- Slayerboy929

Ryuu- x3AnimeLuver

Pryia- CheetahLover101

Allie- DrakeFan007

Lauren- Altaria Fan or now Tyltalis

Rikki- Pontiger27

And once again thanks! :-))


	43. Reboot: A New Start

**Reboot: A New Start**

* * *

**_Okay so hey there Past Reviewers, Followers, and People who have Favorited this Story! You're probably wondering what the heck is going on?! Well I just wanted to let you know, that I'm slowly, repeat slowly, going to be re-doing and re-booting the chapters to this wonderful story. One of my first Pokémon stories and I'm going to let you know that I'm not taking down the old Chapters. Soooo...you can enjoy both the old Chapters of the story, and now the new Re-boot Chapters. So enjoy this first re-boot, you might notice some changes ;D_**

* * *

_Twinleaf Town; Sinnoh Region_

* * *

Today was the day. A young man who appeared approximately thirteen, maybe fourteen, was sitting waiting so anxiously along with his friends. He was grinning from ear to ear. He used his fair skinned hand to brush the his hair away from his golden eyes. The young man has raven black hair with a single streak of white in the front and more off to the right. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt that had a yellow star on the right side of his chest, on top he wore a charcoal grey hoodie, a black fingerless glove on his right hand , a pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers. This young man's name is Drake.

"Man Drake, I can't believe you're finally getting it today!" A young man said as he sat by his friend. This young man had dark tan skin and seemed rather slender, he appeared roughly the age of twelve maybe thirteen. He has shaggy white hair that he has brushed over the left side of his face, leaving the right side exposed along with his sapphire blue eye. This young man is wearing a white t-shirt underneath a short sleeved navy blue jacket that as a white interior while it's outer edges are white as well, he has the sleeves pulled up as well, he wears black jeans, and dark sneakers. This young man's name is King.

"Right?! I'm excited!" Drake smiled as he awaited for his mom to return.

"Even when you get it, don't think you'll be a star off the bat. King and I still have an advantage over you." A female voice assured. This girl seemed rather slender and young, around the same age as King. She has dark tan skin, and had raven black hair that she had brushed over the right side of her face, leaving the left side exposed along with her sapphire blue eye. She is currently wearing a white tank top, with a black heart on it, on top she wore a black leather jacket, a pair of high jean shorts, with black combat boots.

"Oh Queen you act like he won't catch up." King replied to his twin sister.

"Hehe, you have to give him some credit, he's proven to be smarter than we thought through all these years anyway." Another young girl laughed lightly. This girl appeared around fourteen as well, she appeared rather petite and slender. She has peach skin, with long chocolate brown hair, with big orange eyes. She is wearing a white t-shirt underneath a brown cardigan, a brown skirt that has orange streaks, a pair of black boots with white laces, and a large brown scarf with a streak of orange in the middle, and in the middle of the streak of orange was a streak of green as the scarf reached down to her lower back.

"Thank you Luca!" Drake smiled, "Hey wait!" The young man quickly realized that he just been offended by the female.

"Oh don't be so offended." The girl named Luca smiled.

"Whatever." Drake rolled his eyes. Suddenly the front door swung open much to the group's happiness.

"Mom!" Drake smiled as an older woman had walked through. She had long raven black hair that reached down to the back of her knees, she is rather slender, and has light tan skin, she has big gold eyes. She is currently wearing a plain white shirt, a pair of blue capri's, and black sandals. Drake jumped off of the couch where and his friends were sitting. His mom walked through with a big smile on her face.

"You know Drake..." His mom tossed him a red rectangular like device and he caught it, "you're one lucky young man." She then tossed him a small red and white ball. Drake caught it and had a large smile on his face as he pressed the button in them middle of the ball as it grew. Drake's expression continued to grow as he threw the ball up in the air and from it, a light exploded out. From the ball a small pale and navy blue colored creature had been revealed.

"Quuuiiiiillll!" The small creature yawned.

"Cyndaquil!" Drake cheered.

"Cyndaquil!" The Pokémon yawned once more before Drake picked it up and looked at it. The small Pokémon fell asleep as Drake held it causing his friends to sweatdrop at the sigh.

"Wow, you bored it to sleep already?" Queen joked.

"Awww it's so cute!" Luca squealed running over to Drake and Cyndaquil and eyeing with giant glimmering eyes.

"Finally you got a Pokémon!" King smiled as he stood up and took out one of his Poke ball's, "You trying to battle?"

"You wanna battle huh?" King asked.

"Really? Right now?" Drake asked.

"Why don't you go for it. You might be surprised." Drake's Mom winked.

"Okay..." Drake smiled as he and King stepped outside.

"This battle is between Drake and King! It will be a one on one battle!" Luca smiled, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Drake nodded.

"Let's get to it!" King smiled.

"Begin!" Luca backed out of the way as Drake and King were standing in the front of Drake's house.

"Go Cyndaquil! Fade into battle!" Drake ordered.

"Cyda..." Cyndaquil waddled out there on it's two hind legs. Once it reached a good enough distance it yawned, causing Drake to sweatdrop.

"Geodude, get rockin'!" King threw out his Poke Ball sending out a small boulder with two arms.

"Geodude use Tackle!"

"Dude!" Geodude flew towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil dodge!" Drake shouted. Cyndaquil yawned, then looked up to see Geodude coming it's way. Cyndaquil stood up and side stepped the flying Geodude. Upon realizing it had missed Geodude stopped and looked to Cyndaquil.

"Tackle again Geodude!" King ordered.

"Geo!" Geo dude threw itself back over towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil jump!" Drake called out. Cyndaquil yawned and jumped up avoiding the tackle and landing ontop of the rock.

"Geodude punch it!" King cried out.

"Geo!" Geodude swung its fist forward trying to strike Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use..." Drake quickly pulled out his Pokedex and searched to look for Cyndaquil's moves, "Flamethrower!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil sent out a stream of flames on the top of Geodude's head causing Cyndaquil to propel itself up in the air.

"Geodude use Tackle!" King called out again as Geodude levitated higher towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil watch out! Use Flamethrower again!" Cyndaquil sent out another stream of fire pushing itself higher in the air avoiding Geodude.

"Crap...it's getting higher." Drake muttered.

"Geodude come on back down, whatever goes up has to come down right?" King smiled as Geodude came back down and waited as Cyndaquil began it's decent bak down to the ground. Cyndaquil yawned as it fell.

_"Really?"_ Drake thought.

"Geodude get ready for Tackle!"

"Dude!" Geodude prepared itself as Cyndaquil got closer and closer.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle!" Drake cried out. Cyndaquil cocked it's head to the side, then threw it forwards as Geodude had come up as well and the two smashed heads. Geodude did not seem affected. Cyndaquil fell to the ground in defeat.

"Cyndaquil!" Drake cried out quickly running to his new partner's side, "You okay?"

"Cyndaquil..." Cyndaquil began to snooze off.

"Wow..." Drake sweatdropped.

"Well so much for your first battle." Luca sighed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Told ya." Queen said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh whatever, it was still an awesome battle." Drake smiled.

"Well Mr., now that you got your first Pokémon what's your plan?" Drake's Mom asked.

"Easy..." Drake smiled, "Tomorrow...I leave Twinleaf Town and head to Oreburg for my first Gym Battle! Tomorrow...my journey begins!"

* * *

**Now that you're done you are probably wondering about the Oc's. If you sent in an Oc before, that has been currently used in the old chapters, then they'll most likely 99.999999999% be used in the new rebooted version as well. Well what about that small percentage that's left? Well that small percentage is for you! If you wish to re-submit your same Oc but just their re-booted or revised version then go right on ahead! Or if you wish to send in a whole new Oc, then that's perfectly fine as well! If you wish to do so, then here is the Oc Forum:**

**Name:**

**Nickname: Optional**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Home Region:**

**Home Town:**

**Pokémon Team: Must have a Team of 6, this includes what stages their team starts off as and eventually evolves into.**

***Substitution Pokémon: Pokémon that your trainer has on a side stock that they like to switch in and out from their original team. You can have up to 3, just three no more. This** _**IS**_ **optional.**

**Attacks: I'll be doing the attacks for your Pokémon, but if you have a Favorite 4 attacks or your Strongest 4 attacks that you would like than that's fine. But only 4, no more than 4.**

**I...think that's it...**

* * *

So as far as I'm concerned in the Original Chapter 2 of this story, the Main Character goes out and runs into his First Pokémon that he wishes to catch! While at the same time coming across another trainer that he does not get along with very well. So in that case...

Next Time: Drake is on his way to Oreburg City he searches for a Pokémon to catch and eventually runs into a Pokémon Trainer and wishes to engage in his first battle, other than the one he had with King. How will this battle go, will this be the same as his first battle? Or will it be different?

Review!


End file.
